Dragon Thieves
by child-dragon
Summary: We are thieves, the Dragon Thieves. I and my siblings make our way in this world in our own unique way, whether you agree or not.
1. Guys and Girls

It's funny how fate moves. A simple chance occurrence can change a life forever. As our owner is MiracleStar, it's ironic that a star determined the fate of one of us. Perhaps on that night, it really was a miracle star, a chance happening that twisted the fate of one pet to the better.   
  
****  
  
The red Acara stared up at his new owner in uncertainty. She was filling out the final forms required for creating a NeoPet. It was her second, and apparently she knew what she was doing. Apparently.   
  
"Alright, enjoy your new pet," the Uni handling the forms said brightly.  
  
"Right," the girl replied in disgust.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong," the Acara's owner sneered. "I'm just dumb, that's all."  
  
"Oh, alright then..."  
  
The girl handed the forms back to the Uni and gestured for the Acara to follow.  
  
"Com'n starbubble239...."  
  
The red Acara followed, still pondering why his new owner was acting so strange.  
  
The house wasn't that large, with only four rooms, two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen.  
  
"You can sleep on the sofa for now," she said, and left for her first pet's room.  
  
The Acara glanced around uncertainly, timidly exploring his new house. Soon he heard a high-pitched squealing, and turned to see a white Usul running from the hallway into the room.  
  
"My new sister! My new sister!" she was shouting.  
  
The Acara was nearly knocked off his feet when she collided with him in one giant hug.  
  
"My new sister!"  
  
"Um, I'm a guy," he replied worriedly, disentangling himself from the Usul.  
  
She stared at him in amazement, than turned and went running back across the room to cling to the legs of the girl who'd brought him home.  
  
"Mommy!!!!" she shrieked. "She is a he?!?!"  
  
"I'm afraid so," the girl replied with a sigh. "I accidentally checked the wrong box on the application, and we're stuck with him now."  
  
"But I didn't want a brother! I wanted a sister! A sister I could play dress-up with, and go shopping with, and share my usuki collection with! Not a boy that likes to roll in the dirt and play rough games that hurt people and doesn't care about clothes and usukis. And besides, starbubble239, is a horrible name for a boy. Can't we get him changed to a girl? Maybe with the lab ray?"  
  
For the first time the Acara decided to chime in. He was quite happy with being a guy, and didn't feel like playing roulette with his gender.  
  
"I like being a guy."  
  
Both the girls turned to him with fire in their eyes. The human girl was obviously irritated at his interruption, and the Usul, well, she was furious that he would dare speak out against what she had decided on. The Acara sighed and wondered over to the back door, gazing out into the garden.  
  
"Do whatever you want. Just no turning me into different things. I like being a red Acara. I'm going outside now."  
  
"How can you know you like being a guy!?" the Usul shrieked after him. "You've only been one for a couple hours now!"  
  
But starbubble239 was already outside, climbing a tree and wishing he was anywhere but here. Behind him, he could hear the Usul throwing a tantrum, and the human screaming back in return. He sighed and gazed out across the neighborhood, trying to distract himself from the huge fight brewing inside what was supposed to be his home. But all he could see was how happy the other families were. And for some reason, it hurt.   
  
The next couple days were not happy ones, to say the least. The girl mainly ignored his presence, except to feed him. The Usul gave him venomous glances every chance she got, and talked non-stop about how wonderful it would have been to have a sister. But as much as she pleaded and whined, the girl wouldn't cough up the money to have starbubble239 changed into a girl. The Acara, for his part, spent as much time as possible out of the house. Really, it wasn't a home, more of a place he ate and slept. All his waking hours were spent outside, roaming the woods, wondering the park, and just generally watching others. He never played with any of the other pets. He didn't want to for some reason. He grew to be a loner, the strange Acara that never spoke and spent all his time outside. Eventually he grew to be noticed by the local bullies.  
  
"Hey, you there!"  
  
Starbubble239 slowly turned to face the yellow Skeith and his gang of other pets.  
  
"You there!" he repeated.  
  
The Acara didn't reply, just waited in silence.  
  
"Do you have a home? Or did your owner abandon you cause you're so weird?"  
  
"I have a home," starbubble239 replied, then started to walk away.  
  
"I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Not anymore," the Acara replied, already on his way down the street.  
  
The Skeith snarled and rushed him, but the Acara was expecting his attack. He leaped to the side and snatched up a handy stick laying nearby and cracked it across the Skeith's head. He staggered, dazed, then shook himself, glaring at the Acara. Starbubble239 for his part didn't move, merely stood there in calm silence, waiting to see what would happen next.   
  
"You gonna pay for that," the Skeith growled, and the rest of his gang closed in on the vastly outnumbered Acara.  
  
"Not today," he replied, and turned and ran.  
  
The rest of the pets followed, bellowing dire threats, but starbubble239 knew the neighborhood better than any of them. He leaped onto a fence, then shimmied up a tree and onto a roof. With a laugh, he leaped from that house to the next, and continued this with the furious Skeith chasing behind, until they were left behind and out of sight. Starbubble239 sighed and found a perch near a house's chimney. He was tired of this life, of returning home every night to glares and stony silence. It was as his very presence was a open sore, irritating the family. He didn't want to be there, and they didn't want him there. He could take care of himself, he knew he could. The incident with the Skeith proved that. And so decided, he settled back to wait until dark.   
  
The sun set. And starbubble239 didn't move from his spot on the roof. He didn't stir until well after sunset, when night had fully fallen and everyone had gone to bed. Only then did he climb down and start off. Not in the direction of his house, but the opposite direction. There was literally nothing there for him. His owner had never bought him toys or anything, and there was no mementos he wanted to remind him of that place. The family where he should have been a girl.  
  
Eventually he reached Neopia Central. It was nearly midnight, and practically no one was out. An old, lone Nimmo walked slowly down the main path, stopping to peer quizzically at the solemn Acara.  
  
"Why are you out so late?" he questioned.  
  
"Because I have no where to go," starbubble239 replied.  
  
"Surely you have a home."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
The Nimmo nodded sagely.  
  
"A runaway then."  
  
"You might say that."  
  
"So you don't fit in with your family, I guess. You decided that you could make it on your own, without an owner."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The Nimmo was silent, staring at the Acara for a long time.  
  
"Everyone runs away at some time or another. Or at least considers it," he said, gazing up at the stars. "Most of the time it's for trivial reasons, but I can see in your eyes that it's not this time. You seem older than your age, only the result of bad past. Then let me give you some advice. You need an owner. No, don't argue with me. Every pet should have an owner, it's the way things are here. Besides, you won't really survive out here on your own. So go to the pound, and put yourself up for adoption. It's the only way. And maybe someone who'll take you in will come."  
  
Starbubble239 stared at the ground for a long time, thinking.  
  
"But I heard the pound is a horrible place."  
  
"Depends on what you make of it. Don't let that ol' Techo scare you off. It's a place to find owners, and you do need one."  
  
And with that, the Nimmo started off down the street again. Starbubble239 stared at his departing back for a long time, then back up at the stars.   
  
"Will I find a home?" he asked them.  
  
And a small flash of light shot across the sky. It may not of even been a shooting star, but to the lonely Acara that night, it was indeed a sign. Call it fate, chance, or dumb luck, but a single flash of light decided the course of this pet's life. Without a single backwards glance, he went straight for the pound. It wasn't open at the time, but he sat outside and waited for sunup.  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?" the yellow Techo grumped in the morning, upon arriving to work and seeing the young Acara outside.  
  
"I'm here to be adopted."  
  
"Not many pets are adopted from here," the Techo sighed, unlocking the door.  
  
"Morning doctor!" a bright voice shouted out from behind the pair.  
  
"Morning," Dr. Death replied sullenly.  
  
"Who's this?" the red Uni asked cheerily, looking at starbubble239.  
  
"I'm going to be adopted," he replied.  
  
The Uni looked doubtfully at him.  
  
"Well, this is a new low," she said in disgust.  
  
"What?" starbubble239 asked, panicked. "I can't be adopted?"  
  
"No, no, she's not talking about you!" Dr. Death shouted from inside the center.  
  
"I mean, I've never seen an owner too despicable to just leave their pet outside, to not even have the decency to fill out the forms," the Uni explained.  
  
"Oh, my owner doesn't know I'm here. I came myself."  
  
The Uni stared at him for a few minutes, then trotted inside, muttering to herself.  
  
"Ai yi yi," she muttered, filling a cup with hot coffee. "I can't deal with this in the morning. Look, kid, you don't want to be a runaway."  
  
"I'm not a runaway. I never had a family to begin with!" he snapped back, his temper rising.  
  
The yellow Techo sighed and took out a pen and paper.  
  
"Give me your name. I'll put you back there, if that's truly what you want."  
  
The Uni stared at the two of them in shock.  
  
"I can't believe you. You're actually letting him do this?" she shrieked.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment," Dr. Death said to starbubble239 with a strained look.  
  
He took the Uni by the arm and gently dragged her back into another room. Starbubble239 strained to hear what was being said, but try as he might, he caught nothing. Eventually the two came back in, the Uni looking quite subdued.  
  
"My name's starbubble239," the Acara said hopefully.  
  
Dr. Death nodded and recorded it on the file.   
  
"Follow me," he muttered, and opened a door leading to a long hallway with cages and abandoned pets.  
  
"Men are crazy," the Uni muttered from behind them.  
  
"That's just the problem," starbubble239 replied. "I'm not a girl."  
  
And he followed the Techo to what he believed was his chance to a family. 


	2. Of Faerie Wings and Dreams

The common stereotype is that people who abandon their pets are bad evil people who could care less about NeoPets. It's said they do it cause they love one pet better, or want a new species more, or simply grow bored of the pet they already have. But sometimes its for a totally different reason, one that is not necessarily bad.   
  
****  
  
"We're halfway to our goal!" the girl shrieked excitedly, rushing into the modest house one day.  
  
"Halfway!? Already?" the yellow Aisha exclaimed, leaping to her feet.  
  
"That's right, halfway!"   
  
The two laughed and the Aisha let out a whoop of delight.  
  
"I'll be able to fly! I'll be able to fly!" she shouted, leaping into her owner's arms.  
  
The young girl hugged her pet in return, smiling broadly.  
  
"We keep up at this rate, and we'll get you that Faerie Paint Brush in no time!" she said happily. "Just think Yvette_Mina, wings. For you."  
  
"I can hardly wait," she replied dreamily, gazing out the window.  
  
"I got an idea. How about to celebrate, we go window shopping. You can pick out what petpet you'd want after we get the brush."  
  
"Yeah!" Yvette_Mina exclaimed, racing for the door.  
  
Her owner followed, laughing.  
  
The pair shopped for hours, debating and thinking as if the world depended on this one decision.  
  
"I'd love an Alkenore," Yvette_Mina said dreamily, gazing into one shop that had the Faerie PetPet on display.  
  
"I'm sure you would," the girl replied with a laugh. "But they're expensive."  
  
"Well, could we do what we're doing for the brush?" the Aisha questioned. "Just save and save?"  
  
"Sure. You have a thing for faeries, don't you?"  
  
"I sure do! I've always wanted to fly."  
  
The pair walked off down the street, chatting happily. It was the perfect scene of a loving owner and pet.  
  
The girl eventually had to go to school the next morning. That was how things were. As much as she'd like to spend more time with her pet, she was still required to go to school.   
  
"Here you are Maria," the teacher said solemnly, handing the girl back her interim.  
  
She stared at in total dismay. A C-, in her first class. She moaned and buried her head in her arms. This couldn't be right. Sure, she hadn't been doing all the homework, or spending as much time on studying as she should, but how could it be this bad? She reluctantly shoved the paper into her backpack and tried not to dwell on it, instead distracting herself with thoughts of how she'd buy the faerie paint brush for Yvette_Mina, and then save up for the Alkenore she wanted so badly.  
  
The next class wasn't so bad. A B, that'd be acceptable for her parents. But still, the C- was a blaring reminder that there would be trouble that night. Eventually she made it to the end of the day, pulling off fairly good grades in the rest of her classes. But then she got her math grade back. A big fat D rested on the page. Maria stared at it, feeling like she'd just been punched in the stomach. Even the thoughts of Yvette_Mina with wings could not distract her from this horrible failure. There would be trouble with the parents that night, that much she knew.  
  
"A D?!" her father roared.  
  
Maria just sat there in silence, waiting for the storm to burst. Her parents left to consult together for a bit, and Maria desperately strained to hear what was being said. The two came back in, their faces grim.  
  
"Maria, we've decided that you've been spending too much time on the computer," her father began.  
  
"What?!" she shrieked.  
  
"And since your grades are suffering, we're taking it away..."  
  
"No!" Maria screamed. "You can't! I hate you!!"  
  
And she leaped from the chair, running upstairs and slamming the door hard enough to rattle the windows behind her. She collapsed on her bed, sobbing, the dreams of Yvette_Mina and wings and Alkenore evaporating in milliseconds.  
  
"This can't be happening," she moaned, but it was.  
  
And she knew what she had to do now. With grim deliberateness, she stood and wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"You're home!" the yellow Aisha shouted in delight.  
  
"Yeah," she replied sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yvette_Mina asked worriedly.  
  
"Come with me, we're going somewhere," the human replied.  
  
The pair walked down to Neopia Central, the girl silent and the Aisha worried about this sudden change in mood. The girl led her pet into the pound.  
  
"Are we getting a second pet?" Yvette_Mina asked curiously.  
  
"I need an abandonment form" the owner told Dr. Death, then burst into tears.  
  
The yellow Techo stared in silence as the girl found a chair and buried her head in her hands, sobbing.  
  
"What's going on! What's wrong!!" Yvette_Mina asked frantically, glancing from the Techo and back.  
  
"Do you really want to abandon?" Dr. Death finally asked.  
  
"What? Abandon me? But what about the Alkenore? And the paint brush?"  
  
Maria continued crying, then finally pulled herself together, hiccupping a time or two.  
  
"I have to. My parents are pulling me out of Neopia, and I can't take care of you."  
  
"No!" Yvette_Mina shouted. "This can't be true. It's a lie. It's a joke. Tell your parents you can't. Tell them I need you! You can't leave me!"   
  
Maria didn't reply, only started filling out the form in teary silence.  
  
"I have to," she whispered, handing the form to the Techo who took it with stony eyes. "Can you understand why?"  
  
Her tear-stained face gazed fearfully at the Techo, searching for understanding, and perhaps even forgiveness. Finally, he gave a slight nod, and filed the form away.  
  
"No! Don't leave me!" Yvette_Mina shrieked.  
  
"I have to. Don't ever forget I love you," Maria whispered, hugging her pet one last time, then walking slowly to the door, afraid to look back.  
  
"Maria!" Yvette_Mina cried out, but the girl didn't turn, only walked out, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"You can't leave me!"   
  
And the yellow Aisha ran for the door, trying to follow her owner. But the Techo snatched the struggling pet up and carried her towards the back room and the cages.  
  
"Let go of me! I hate you! Maria!" the Aisha screamed, kicking and biting at Dr. Death.  
  
"She had to," the doctor grunted, trying to restrain the pet and open a cage at the same time. "You would of starved otherwise."  
  
"Let me go!!!"  
  
But it was too late, Yvette_Mina was in a cage and the Techo quickly locked it, avoiding the Aisha's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered, then returned to the front.  
  
****  
  
Yvette_Mina hardly moved that night. And the next. This continued for days, until Dr. Death grew genuinely worried.  
  
"Look, you have to eat," he said sternly, handing her a plate of gourmet food he'd bought with his own money.  
  
"I want Maria."  
  
"She can't come back. And I know she loved you very much, but you have to move on. Please, starving yourself won't work."  
  
Yvette_Mina didn't reply, only rolled over so that her back faced the doctor.   
  
"Please?" he begged. "I can't have you starve like this. If for nothing else, at least eat for me. If you die, I get in so much trouble you won't believe. And for Maria. She put you here so that you'd find a new home, and be taken care of. It was the best she could do. She didn't put you here to starve yourself. She'd have left you alone if she'd wanted that."  
  
The Aisha sighed and sat up, taking the plate from the Techo and reluctantly started to eat.  
  
"Thank you," Dr. Death said with a big sigh of relief.  
  
And he returned to the front room.  
  
"She eating then?" the red Uni asked hopefully when he returned.  
  
"Yep. But only because I told her she'd get me in big trouble if she didn't. And because her previous owner wouldn't of wanted that."  
  
"She's given up hope then," the Uni said sadly. "How terrible. It probably would have been better to be abandoned by an owner that didn't love her."  
  
"Perhaps. I tell you, I hate this job more every day..."  
  
And in the cages behind them, a yellow Aisha stared in silence at the bare floor, her spirit and heart crushed by an owner who left her out of love. 


	3. Sibling Rivalry

Family and Neopia is always a tricky business. Most kids are lucky, and never have trouble with their siblings. But what happens when a feud goes overboard? The potential to wreck havoc on a sibling's innocent pets is a horrible threat.   
  
****  
  
The red Kyri loved his family. It was crazy, just the way he liked it. His owner, a eleven year old boy was quite rambunctious, and his pets, all four of them guys, matched his personality. Sure, they're names weren't the best, the Kyri was Cool_dude11 after all. But still, it was a great family. They'd get up whenever they wanted, have whatever they wanted to eat, usually something sweet, and spend all day playing. They weren't rich, Punk_11, their owner, only bothered to earn enough money to kept them fed and supplied with toys. But Cool_dude11 didn't mind. It was a carefree life, of nothing but games and no responsibilities.   
  
Cool_dude11 vaguely knew his owner had a brother. He'd heard references to him before, just vague comments, but other then that, the Kyri could care less. A brother wasn't important.   
  
One day, however, Punk_11 seemed rather upset one morning, eating his breakfast in stony silence.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wild_1_11, a red Kau, asked cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing," their owner grumped in reply.  
  
"Ah, something's wrong," the Kau persisted.  
  
"Yeah, com'n Punk, it's okay, you can tell us," Cool_dude11 butted in.  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"If it's making you upset, it's important!" Igloo11, a blue Quiggle chimed in, just coming downstairs.  
  
"Fine, fine," Punk_11 reluctantly conceded. "My brother is being such a pain. He's younger than me by two years, but he thinks he's so great or something. It's cause he's a better soccer player than me. As if I care. Like I even like playing soccer," he finished in disgust, standing and storming out the front door, slamming it behind him.  
  
The NeoPets stared at their owner in shock, not moving, just staring at the door with wide eyes. Finally, Tough_Guy11, the red Grarrl, ventured to speak.  
  
"But I thought he loved soccer," he whispered.  
  
"Me too," Igloo11 added softly.  
  
The next couple days got even worse. Punk_11 hardly played with them anymore, instead spending all his time trying to earn Neopoints and training Tough_Guy11 at the Academy on Krawk Island.  
  
"I don't know what's going on," the Grarrl confessed to his brothers one night. "It seems all I do is train and train. Sure, I don't mind having good statistics, but Punks never bothered to really battle with us before. And now he's spending all this money of fancy equipment. I don't know why."  
  
"I guess it's cause of his brother," the red Kyri muttered.   
  
"I don't like his brother now...." Igloo11 said softly.  
  
It was indeed because of Punk_11's brother that things had changed. Their owner was determined to be better than his younger sibling, and he was letting that drive get in the way of everything. Punk's brother, in turn, was just as bad. He too worked non-stop at having a stronger pet, more Neopoints, a bigger house, and gloated at every opportunity when he was ahead. It was sibling rivalry to the worst degree.  
  
The brothers should never of dragged their pets into the conflict. But they did. The family was outside one day, Punk_11 sitting on the steps and pondering over ways to make more money to buy more training and more battledome equipment and therefore be better than his brother. The NeoPets were playing their own version of Gormball in the front yard in which the winner was determined by whoever stayed on their feet longest. It was a very rough game, as the only way to win was to throw the ball as hard as possible to the other pet. Cool_dude11 had just heaved the ball at Igloo11, who caught it and staggered, but didn't fall, when they heard a bit of shouting behind them. They stopped the game and turned to observe Punk_11 and a younger kid that looked like him shouting at each other angrily. A blue Lupe, a green Buzz, and a red Gelert stood nearby, growling at Punk_11.   
  
"I think that's his brother," "Igloo11 observed grimly.  
  
"Let's go say hi...." Tough_Guy11 muttered under his breath.  
  
The four pets walked closer to the fight.  
  
"I hate you!" Punk_11 was screaming. "Why don't you go somewhere else with your stupid pets!"  
  
"My pets aren't stupid!" the brother screamed back in return. "They're better than your gang of losers!"  
  
"We aren't losers!" Cool_dude11 snapped, clenching his paws into fists.  
  
"Yeah?" the Lupe sneered. "Sure look like that to me, Kyri."  
  
"At least I'm not a slobbering Chia eater like you," Cool_dude11 retorted.  
  
"Slobbering? Why you..."  
  
And the place erupted. The two gangs of pets leaped at each other, snarling, biting, and kicking at each other. Punk's little brother in turn tackled his brother, and the two boys rolled on the ground trying to pin the other.  
  
"Hey!" someone yelled. "Cut it out! Break it up!"  
  
And the Kyri caught a glance of a disco Kacheek pulling Igloo11 off the Buzz. He was then yanked back by another pet, a Halloween Kougra. The two pets quickly separated the feuding groups.  
  
Cool_dude11 glanced around, panting and sore from a couple kicks and bites. An older guy, much taller and stronger than the brothers was holding them apart by the back of their shirts, while the two glared at each other with fury in their eyes.  
  
"Now, what's this all about?" the stranger demanded.  
  
"He started it!" Punk's little brother declared.  
  
"I did not! You jumped me!"  
  
"You called my pets stupid!"  
  
"You did too! And you said I'm worthless!"  
  
"And you hid my skateboard!"  
  
"Because you tore all the pages out of my book!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" the stranger shouted.  
  
Silence fell over the two boys.  
  
"This is ridiculous. Brothers shouldn't fight like this," he said, more softly this time. "Now, think you two can make up and stop fighting? Look at your pets."  
  
The two brothers glanced guiltily over at their NeoPets. They just sat there, staring at the their owners, keeping a wary eye out for the opposing group, with the Kougra and Kacheek standing between them all.  
  
"You've dragged them into this now. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, apologize."  
  
"I'm sorry," Punk reluctantly muttered.  
  
"Yeah, me too," his younger brother grumbled.  
  
"Good. Now, no more fighting," the guy said, letting the two brothers go and gesturing to his pets. "Com'n you two."  
  
The Kougra and Kacheek gave the pets one last stern look, then trotted off after their owner. With one last dirty glance, Punk's younger brother left too, his three pets trailing after.  
  
A couple days passed without incident. Life returned to normal, a bit. One day Cool_dude11 was the only one at the house, the others out shopping. The Kyri hadn't really felt like coming along, and so stayed behind at the house. He heard the door open and came running, only to screech to a halt at the front door, staring at the person in the hallway. It was Punk_11's little brother.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the Kyri demanded suspiciously.  
  
"Com'n," the boy replied, slipping a collar over the Kyri's head before he could react.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!?" Cool_dude11 protested, yanking at the collar.  
  
But the boy was stronger and dragged the Kyri out the door on a leash.  
  
"You can't do this!" Cool_dude11 shouted. "It's illegal!"  
  
"Not today. Punk_11 should be more careful about what he leaves lying around," the boy said smugly, waving Punk's ownership file in one hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" the Kyri demanded, still struggling to get loose.  
  
The boy didn't reply, only dragged the Kyri all the way down to the pound.  
  
"No, wait!" he shrieked as Punk's brother filled out the abandonment form. "He's not my owner!"   
  
The yellow Techo merely looked up at the Kryi and shrugged.  
  
"All the papers are in order."  
  
"But... but.... NO! You can't do this!"  
  
With a wicked grin, Punk's younger brother walked out the front door of the pound without a backwards glance.  
  
"This is a mistake," Cool_dude11 pleaded. "My owner loves me, that was his brother, you can't...."  
  
But the Techo merely caught up the leash and dragged the Kyri back to the cages.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, locking the forlorn NeoPet into the nearest empty one.  
  
"No, wait, don't leave me here!! My owner doesn't want to abandon me!! That wasn't him!! It was a mistake!" the red Kyri screamed at the Techo's departing back.  
  
"Don't leave me here..." he whispered, sinking down to the bottom of the cage in despair.  
  
All day Cool_dude11 waited patiently for Punk_11 to come find him. And the next. And the day after that. He waited a whole week for his owner to come find him. And then a month. By then, he'd lost all hope. Rumors eventually reached him, that Punk_11 had been kicked out of Neopia. And somehow Cool_dude11 knew that it was all Punk's brother's fault. 


	4. A Blue Zafara

My story is probably the most typical. Who wants a boring blue zafara with a dumb name when you have money for something else? My owner tried to retain a shred of decency though, but I'm afraid I took that from him. In this case, my owner was not the cruel evil owner who abandoned his pet, rather, I was the cruel and evil one.   
  
****  
  
I don't really remember how I came to be with my first family. I just know I did. My owner, Tim_Fire_Wizard, brought me home one day, with the name Tif495. He was new, and didn't really think that name was necessarily bad. But eventually he grew to dislike it as he got new pets, with better names. I hated my name also, and for some reason, detested the other pets because they had prettier names than me. I became a loner, kept to myself, and was not very nice to my siblings. I was the troubled one in the family.   
  
The other pets were painted. I was not. Tim_Fire_Wizard claimed it was because he didn't like any of the colors he could paint me to, which was probably true, he was very picky, but I took it a little deeper. In my bitter mind, I believed he just didn't want to waste the money on me, and thought that he was just making excuses for not painting a pet he didn't love.  
  
We were always treated equally. He bought us all the same number of books, toys, etc. Our rooms were about the same, and we all had petpets. But for some reason I tallied up in my head how much he spent on the others, and how much on me. And in my eyes, he spent more on them than me. Now that I look back, I was being greedy and selfish, and reading things that weren't there. Sure, my sister may of had a more expensive petpet, but I totally ignored the fact he gave me one more book than her. As hard as he tried to be fair, I found ways to make him seem like he was treating the other pets better. And I think he realized that was what I believed, and it hurt him.  
  
My siblings noticed too. They were resentful of my jealous behavior, and tried to avoid me. Anytime they did try to be pleasant, I acted very spiteful towards them. So they learned to just not talk to me. I think Tim_Fire_Wizard was very tired of my behavior, and the arrival of the Krawks only helped to widen the gulf between us.  
  
"You want one, don't you?" I accused one day as he sat reading the Neopian Times, with an article about the new pets.  
  
"Who doesn't?" he replied. "But I already have four pets."  
  
"You could still get one," I muttered. "Just abandon a pet you don't like."  
  
"I'd never do that," he said calmly, ignoring my implications that he'd abandon me first.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I stalked off, shooting my brother a dirty look. 'He'd never abandon you,' I thought savagely to myself.  
  
The days passed and all these new Krawk colors came out. Eventually we found out about the fire Krawk.  
  
"Oh wow," Tim_Fire_Wizard murmered when he saw the picture.  
  
"If you like fire, why don't you paint me that color?" I demanded.  
  
"I don't like the fire Zafara, I've told you that before, Tif," he explained. "It shouldn't be gray, but black..."  
  
"Yeah, I understand. Fire paint brushes are too expensive."  
  
"For crying out loud Tif, give it a rest!" my sister cried out in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah Tif.... You do pick on Tim a lot," my brother added.  
  
"Oh? Sure, stick up for him. After all, we all know he loves you two best."  
  
And I stormed up to my room.  
  
Tim_Fire_Wizard eventually came up after me, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. I merely sat on the window sill, staring out, seething with jealous hatred.  
  
"Tif, I don't understand what's wrong," he started.  
  
"You love them best," I muttered.  
  
"No, I don't. I love you all, and you know I try to treat you all fairly."  
  
"I don't believe that," I lashed out. "You always buy them the more expensive toys and books, and they're painted and I'm not."  
  
"If being painted means so much to you, then tell me what color you like and I'll buy the brush!" he finally said, worn down by my constant nagging.  
  
"No, cause whatever I choose you wouldn't like," I sneered.  
  
"Tif, please, you're tearing the family apart. Can you please stop being so jealous all the time?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Tif," he pleaded, but I turned my back to him and ignored any attempt he made to reason with me.   
  
The next morning I sought him out, holding the ownership file he had for me.  
  
"Why don't you get yourself a Krawk?" I asked, handing him the file.  
  
He stared at it for a long time, than sighed and laid it on the counter.  
  
"No Tif. I swore I'd never abandon any of my pets."  
  
"What if I didn't want to be here?" I demanded.  
  
At that point, I wasn't really thinking rationally. I'd allowed my envy and hatred and bitterness get a hold of me, and all I wanted to do was hurt Tim as much as possible. And I thought that by making him abandon me, I'd show them all how he didn't like me. I was out to prove a point, but I never thought he'd actually do it.  
  
"Fine then," he snapped, and picked up the form, and walked out the door.  
  
I followed, anger fueling me. I could of said no at any point, and he'd of relented and taken me home. I could have been painted, I could have been happy with a loving family. But for some reason I chose to throw it all away. All because I thought he loved them more.  
  
I stood there in stony silence while he filled out the abandonment form. I could tell he hated what he was doing, but I didn't say anything. Not until he handed Dr. Death the form and it was final did I speak.  
  
"I hope you're happy now," I said acidly, following the Techo towards the back. "Go get yourself that Krawk you want so badly. Now that you're done with this worthless pet you can be happy."  
  
He seemed to be about to speak, but then quickly turned and headed for the door.  
  
"I never loved you," I yelled at his repeating back.  
  
And I thought I heard him reply. But it was so soft, I can never be sure. But I think he said this:  
  
"And I always loved you, Tif495."  
  
My first week at the pound I merely sat and raged at the unfairness of life. I was cruel to the other pets, laughing at them when they were upset, and attacking them if Dr. Death paired them up in my cage. Eventually he knew better than to put anyone in with me. But the weeks passed, and my bitterness eventually faded. Finally, the full realization of my actions sunk in. And for the first time ever, I cried all night. Tim_Fire_Wizard was gone from me, and I had treated him so badly, when he only tried to show he did indeed love me. I'd hurt him, alright, but now, I regretted it more than anything. But what was done was done. And for me, I had nothing left. I'd thrown everything away out of spite. It would take a miracle to change my situation, so wrapped up with self-loathing I was. And a miracle did come, in the most unlikely person. 


	5. MiracleStar

MiracleStar has always been and always will be an enigma. The only reason I know anything about her is because I'm her pet. And even then everything I know I learned from others or by keeping my ears open and inferring. She's rather closemouthed about her past. What I do know I will put into writing here. I haven't even told my siblings this, but we almost never had an owner.   
  
****  
  
She was virtually invisible in the snow. The only thing visible against the blinding white was a bright red patch on her cloak, which she kept mostly hidden with one hand. She climbed slowly, painfully, pausing every now and then to catch her breath. The thin mountain air was made doubly difficult to climb in from the deep wound in her side, the result of a earlier fall. The teenage girl mentally berated herself for such stupidity. A wrong step, and the snow had gone sliding under her feet. Not a full avalanche, but enough to send her sliding too fast to stop, right into a small patch of trees, where her momentum has slammed her into the jagged end of a fallen branch. But from the gray and threatening sky, she knew there was no turning back. She was too close to her goal, and moving too slow to make shelter at the bottom before the storm hit. The most she could do is hope she made the cave entrance before the storm hit. She paused, her eyes closed in exhaustion, took a couple ragged breaths, and started walking again. She was small and skinny, but possessed a will and stubbornness that made up for her diminutive frame. She had very short brown hair and wore a white cloak to hide her against the snow. A single dagger was held in a sheath at her belt. Her name was MiracleStar, and she was a Neopian. She had no pets with her, she had not gotten any. She wasn't ready yet. But after this...  
  
She glanced up ahead, straining her eyes against the brilliant snow. On one of her trips through Neopia Central she had come across an old map showing the location of a dragon's den in the Terror Mountains. And everyone knew that dragon's hoarded treasure, even more then the Snowager. So she had packed up some supplies and started the trek up the mountain.   
  
"I'm here," she murmured, gazing in awe at the cave entrance up ahead.  
  
She staggered the rest of the way through the snow to the area surrounding the cave. She knelt and studied the ground, which was devoid of snow and the dirt slightly blackened. The air smelt of sulpher. She rose, swaying slightly, then walked stealthily into the cave entrance with a grim resolve. She hugged the walls of the tunnel, noting with some dismay that they were slightly warm. The tunnel suddenly widened into a massive stone chamber, domed and with smooth gray walls. MiracleStar took a deep breath, calming herself. The dragon lay on top of a massive pile of jems, artifacts, and coins. It was a massive beast, green scaled with glistening ivory claws and horns. It's leathery wings were closed tightly against it's sides, rising and falling with it's deep rhythmic breathing. The girl smiled. It was asleep. She walked into the chamber, her footsteps not making a noise. She was a thief, and knew her business well. The constant acrid smell of the dragon's breath filled the cavern, reminding her of the danger she was in. 'Grab an item, then leave', she told herself. 'Preferably something that'll sell for something or a healing item'. She paused for a moment to catch her breath, the persistent hurt in her side a grim reminder of her predicament. She steeled herself and crept up to the pile of treasure. With strained smile of triumph, she silently took the first piece of treasure. And then everything exploded. With a horrible roar, the dragon reared up, and MiracleStar was thrown backward by the mere force of it's will. She lay on her back, eyes closed in pain, gasping in fear. The dragon fell silent, it's breathing echoing across the room, and MiracleStar slowly sat up, groaning. The dragon lay there, it's head raised up and peering down at her. And as she gazed into it's eyes, a horrifying thought arose in her mind. The dragon had not been asleep. It had been awake all along, watching her, and waiting. She let out a shaky breath, knowing that this was it. She'd aimed for a goal too high, and now...  
  
*I do not tolerate thieves* the dragon said in her mind, it's power tangible in the air.  
  
She did not reply, but gazed at the floor, pale and shaking. What could she say in her defense?  
  
The dragon looked at her long and hard, then lowered his head to stare at her eye-level.  
  
*You will not survive much longer* it said, not a threat, but merely a statement of a fact.  
  
MiracleStar hesitated, then nodded, somehow knowing that the dragon referred to her injury and the storm rather than it's anger at her attempted theft.  
  
*There is something within you. You could be powerful someday, a master thief. Perhaps even something more. I have a proposal*  
  
She hesitated, then finally found her voice again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
*I will heal you, and help you gain some pets. In return, you will serve me*  
  
"In what way?"  
  
*If I require a task done, you shall do it for me. There are many places a dragon cannot go, as you can easily imagine. It will not be much, as I usually have little interest in Neopia outside of my lair here*  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
*Than I am afraid you must leave my lair and find your own way home. But I doubt you will last the night, with the blizzard and all* he said casually.  
  
MiracleStar stared at the ground, thinking. What passed through her mind in those moments is something even I do not know. But she eventually looked up, meeting the dragon's eyes, so ancient and full of old lore and power, and nodded.  
  
The dragon smiled slightly, and reached out with one clawed hand. MiracleStar flinched, but he merely picked her up and held her cupped in his hands.   
  
"Ak'di sho ny'll akari," he chanted, and the words seemed to echo in the air around them.   
  
A blue glow surround MiracleStar, and she stared in amazement as the wound in her side vanished. There was something else too, some intangible bond connecting her to the dragon. She stared at the creature in fear.  
  
*You will learn* he merely said, setting her back down. *Sleep now. I must work on some things for you in the morning*  
  
MiracleStar nodded shakily, and staggered over to the wall, amazed at this sudden turn fate had taken. She sank to the floor and fell asleep instantly, exhausted.  
  
The dragon watched the sleeping girl for a few moments, then chuckled.   
  
'A thief,' he thought to himself. 'Foolish, but brave. Yes, she could be useful someday."  
  
MiracleStar woke after a fitful sleep. She gazed about her in some confusion, then remembered the events of the past night. The girl stood, eyes on the dragon curled around his hoard of treasure before her. The creature rose, towering above her, and turned to look her in the eyes.   
  
*Come here and see* he ordered, and the human obeyed.  
  
The dragon indicated a small pile and she knelt by it, surprised at just what it was. Four paint brushes, and a necklace. But the paint brushes were not like any she had ever seen before. Two were fire, one starry, and the fourth desert. But each of them had wings, like a faerie paint brush, but the wings were reptilian, like the dragons, only the same color as the paint brush. She picked up the desert one in amazement. It felt warm in her hand, and hummed softly.  
  
*I have laid spells on each of these brushes. You will need pets, pets with the ability to help you. The brush you hold contains the power to read minds in it, but don't worry, the pet will not be able to read yours or the other three that will be in your family* he said with a touch of amusement.  
  
"And the other three?"  
  
*One of the fire brushes will turn the pet into a powerful fighter, fast and strong. The other fire brush will give the pet the ability to teleport short distances. And the last, the starry, is the most powerful of all. But be warned, it is a difficult ability to control, and very capricious. Though it works one minute, don't be sure it will work the next. Choose your pets well, MiracleStar*  
  
She nodded, gathering the brushes up and laying them in her backpack.  
  
"And the necklace?" she asked, lifting it up with one hand. It was a plain silver starburst hanging on a stretch of black velvet. Nothing special, apparently.  
  
*That is yours. Don't ever take it off, it allows me to keep track of you, and will grant you some protection if you are attacked*  
  
"I don't think I want you watching me..." she said with some doubt.  
  
*You have no choice. Besides, we dragons rarely interfere in Neopia. You will not find it a burden. Now come, I'll fly you to the bottom of the mountain*  
  
MiracleStar hesitated, the slipped the necklace around her head. It fit snugly around her neck, hanging just between her collarbone, bright against her shirt. She followed the dragon out into the morning sunlight, glaring against the snow.  
  
The girl walked through Neopia Central, lost in her thoughts. All who saw her nodded sagely and whispered to their pets: "Newbie. Probably going to get her first pet."  
  
But MiracleStar was not what they thought. The ride to the bottom of the mountain had been quick and terrifying. At the first stomach-wrenching drop she had vowed she'd never fly again. The dragon had found it quite amusing. She stood still for a second, debating. Then, with a shrug, walked into the pound. It was time to choose her pets. 


	6. Dragon Brush

We were all abandoned. I was originally named Tif495, but somehow MiracleStar managed to change our names. I think she either snuck into the records office of Neopia one night and changed the records herself, or bribed someone to do it for her. Either way, I'm sure whatever she did it was 100% illegal. MiracleStar is not a role-model for anyone, not in the least. But she's our owner, and we'll follow her no matter what.   
  
****  
  
I sat alone, the Dr_Death knew better than to put someone in with me. I had a short temper, and the incessant crying of the other pets annoyed me to no end. But one day someone abandoned a pteri, and they just couldn't find room for it.  
  
"Here you are," Dr_Death muttered, shoving the sniveling green bird into the cage with me.  
  
I bared my teeth at him in response.  
  
"Try to be nice Tif," the techo scolded. "It's only temporary, I promise."  
  
And the techo walked away. The pteri stood uncertainly near the edge of the cage, still crying.  
  
"Cut that out!" I snapped.   
  
"But, but..." he wailed.  
  
"I know, 'but my owner abandoned me, yada yada yada," I sad in scorn. "I've heard it all before. Forget about the humans, they're all worthless. You're on your own now."  
  
The pteri stared at me in shock, and retreated to the opposite side of the cage as me, trying to contain his crying. I sniffed in disgust and curled up in my corner, wrapping my tail around me and glaring out of the cage with glittering eyes. I was a blue zafara, one no one ever wanted. They could tell I was nothing but trouble. I heard footsteps, and the patter of hooves. Another human, another adoptee blubbering out of gratefulness to have a home again. I watched the girl walk by. She was skinny, but carried herself with such grace and confidence I couldn't help but be impressed. I stood and walked closer to the cage door, the pteri hastily moving out of my way.  
  
"I need four pets," the girl was saying.  
  
"Four! How wonderful!" the Uni said enthusiastically. "How about this one?"  
  
The girl looked at the green gelert indicated, leaping and slobbering in excitement. She shook her head and moved on to the next cage. It was a red Acara, like me, silent and moody. He'd been in there longer then I had, and was known for his violent outbursts and dark demeanor. I'd never heard him talk.  
  
"What's this one's name?" the girl asked.  
  
"Oh, that's starbubble239," she said.  
  
The Acara sneered in disgust at the mention of his name.  
  
"I'll take him," she said, deftly opening the cage before the startled Uni could say anything. She lifted him out and held him up, looking at him. The Acara was startled, and I watched with amusement.  
  
"Any moment star's gonna attack her," I whispered to the Pteri. "He's got a sore streak a mile wide."  
  
But to my amazement, he didn't. The girl whispered something in his ear and set him down. She continued walking down the corridor, the red Uni gaping at her. But she quickly recovered and followed her, hopefully pointing out potential adoptees. The two soon disappeared from sight. I sighed and lay back down.   
  
"Think she'll adopt me?" the pteri asked hopefully.  
  
"No," I replied.  
  
"But she took starbubble-whatever!"  
  
"She took the surly pet. She took one who knows how to be self-dependent, not one who clings to an owner like glue," I retorted sharply.  
  
"You're just jealous!" he snarled.  
  
I ignored the Pteri and went to sleep. After a while I heard footsteps again. I yawned and stood, looking curiously out. The girl was back, starbubble still following her, along with a red Kyrii and a yellow Aisha now. The Kyrii seemed nervous and jittery, but I recognized it as someone with too much energy who had to have an outlet somewhere. The Aisha surprised me. So far it seemed the human had chosen pets that were tough and self-reliant, but this one seemed downright timid. I sneered at her, and was surprised at the flash of anger I saw in the Aisha's eyes. Maybe she wasn't as weak as I'd thought. The human seemed to be taking her sweet time at choosing the next pet, and I sat up straighter as she neared my cage.  
  
"I knew it!" the Pteri hissed. "You want to be adopted just like the rest of us. You may act so tough, but in reality you're just a crybaby wanting a home!"  
  
That was too much for me. I spun around the struck the Pteri, sending him crashing to one side of the cage.   
  
"I need no one!" I shouted at him defiantly, then turned in shock as I heard the cage door open. I squeaked in protest as the girl lifted me out of the cage, holding me at eye level.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Tif495," I said, squirming, trying to get out of her grasp.  
  
She leaned forward to whisper in my ear.  
  
"I can make you greater than you imagine, if you give me a chance," she said. "I only ask for your loyalty."  
  
It was then that I saw the starburst necklace she wore, and there was something about it, something that spoke of power, and a potential for something greater than this stinking pound. I slowly nodded.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I am MiracleStar."  
  
She brought the four of us to a small neohome in Neopia Central. It was only three rooms, but it was more then most newbies had.  
  
"I'm not really a newbie," she explained, seeing our surprise.  
  
She led us inside to a modestly furnished living room. I leaped onto the couch and the other three followed me. MiracleStar took a seat opposite us.  
  
"First thing you need to know is that I'm a thief," she said coolly. "Not because I want to be rich or because I have no other choice, but because I chose so. I live how I wish. You are my pets now, and we shall be a team. If you don't want this, I suggest you leave now."  
  
None of us moved.  
  
"Good then. First, names. We, as a group, shall be the Dragon Thieves. Individually, well, I am MiracleStar, and you four shall also have new names. Don't protest, I don't like the ones you have now. I'll fix it up so it's official, don't worry."  
  
She got up and left the room, and returned carrying four paint brushes. I gasped in awe as I saw them. They were like normal paint brushes, except each had dragon wings. She walked over and knelt in front of the Kyrii. He stared in suspicion at the brush, his fidgeting gone now.  
  
"You shall be Taffin StarJumper," she declared, and brushed the paint brush down his back. His fur deepened to black, and harmless flames erupted from his back. But that was not all. Two dragon wings appeared on his back, black with flame patterns. He gasped in awe and flapped them a couple times.  
  
"You can also use a ability no other can," MiracleStar said softly.  
  
Taffin nodded and closed his eyes, than vanished. The three of us pets gasped in shock.  
  
"Hey, it's okay!" a voice said from behind us. I leaped up and gazed down on the other side of the couch. Taffin stood there, grinning in delight. Then he vanished again, and reappeared on the couch again. MiracleStar smiled and moved on to the Acara.  
  
"Jaix NightStalker," she declared, painting him with the second fire paintbrush.  
  
The Acara gazed at his fur in amazement, flapped his wings, then looked back up to MiracleStar.   
  
"What can I do?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked.  
  
He was silent for a long moment, then turned to Taffin and gave him a wicked grin.  
  
"You may be able to teleport bro, but I could still kick you from one side of the battledome to the other."  
  
The Kyrii sneered at him in return, then burst out laughing.  
  
"You do that!" Taffin said with a chuckle. "Since you're so tough now, I'll simply teleport out of the way and let you do all the fighting."  
  
MiracleStar nodded and turned to the Aisha.  
  
"Skyil SecretJewel," she declared, painting her desert.  
  
The Aisha leaped to her feet, twisting her head to admire her new look. She flared her wings in speculation, light brown ones matching her fur, but the wings of a dragon.  
  
"So what's my ability?" she asked, then shook her head, "I know, don't tell me MiracleStar! I'm a mind-reader now, but how come I can't tell what you four are thinking?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to, a little condition worked in there to keep the family's thoughts private," the girl muttered, turning to me. "You've got to be sneaky Skyil, and smart. Your ability's gonna take a good deal of manipulation. Now, for the last brush..."  
  
I gazed at the starry paintbrush in her hand, once again feeling the sense of power and destiny.  
  
"Everything will change, won't it?" I whispered, so that only she heard.  
  
"Everything," she whispered in return. "You shall be Nianso DreamWish."  
  
And she brushed the paint brush down my back. I shuddered, feeling something powerful sink into my bones, remaking my fur, and something deeper, changing the very core of what I am. I sat up and stared fiercely around me, feeling the power burning in my chest, filling my bones. I flared my wings, the deep blue and gold stars gleaming.  
  
"So what's your ability?" MiracleStar asked,  
  
"I don't know," I reluctantly confessed. "It's very powerful, I know that much..."  
  
MiracleStar sighed noisily.  
  
"He didn't tell me what that one did," she murmured, so softly I knew I heard only by sheer luck.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Taffin asked, his restless fidgeting back.  
  
She was silent for a moment.  
  
"I train you as thieves. Then, we make our first attempt." 


	7. Crewchik1221

I was the only real inquisitive one of the bunch. Sure, the others had plenty of curiosity and a desire to learn, but they focused it on Neopia. I, on the other hand, was driven to find out just what MiracleStar was hiding from us. For she was hiding things. She never spoke about her past, not once. My siblings never asked. When I did, she merely shrugged off my questions. So I was left to discover who she was myself.  
  
****  
  
Taffin and I stood on the sidewalk outside a small shop in Neopia Central. It was a privately owned one, as are the majority of shops. We just stood there, trying not to look suspicious, chatting about inane topics. The few Neopians that passed discreetly stared at our wings, but I ignored them. I still couldn't fly, hovering was difficult enough right now. But we were learning. Skyil finally emerged from the store, carrying a cheap book. She rejoined us with a careful smile, and we started off down the sidewalk. Once we were out of sight of the building, we ducked into an alley to await Jaix. He appeared silently, startling all of us, as we had not even seen or heard him until he was standing right over Taffin's shoulder.  
  
"Gah, Jaix!" the Kyrii gasped. "Please don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry," the Acara replied.  
  
"I don't see why MiracleStar chose this shop," I murmured, glancing at Skyil.  
  
She shrugged, still holding the book.  
  
"Well, doesn't matter why, she did, and tonight, it's ours!" Taffin said happily, fidgeting, like usual.  
  
I gave the Aisha a hard stare.  
  
"What did you find out?" I demanded of her.  
  
She paused for a moment, looking at the sky.  
  
"The girl who runs it, crewchik1221, doesn't have any extra security besides a lock. She has two pets, neither of them very strong. The shop is not watched at night, and the lock isn't too hard to get through. The girl doesn't think she has anything of worth in there. She's going to empty the shop till tomorrow morning."  
  
"I scoped out the outside pretty well..." Jaix said, "it'll be easy to get into. Skyil's right, the lock is pretty piddly."  
  
"Alright then. Let's go tell MiracleStar," I said.  
  
****  
  
Our first couple months of living with our new owner consisted of us learning the art of her trade. Lock picking, stealth, lying, everything a good thief needs to know. We soon assumed roles, and began to work not as surly, independent pound pets, but as a team. MiracleStar was our leader, she directed and guided us, in turn, we followed her with absolute trust. Jaix was our fighter, and our scout, as he was the most stealthy of us all. Taffin did most of the delicate work, even with all his nervous fidgeting, when it came to lock picking and the such, he was the most gifted. Skyil worked with manipulating people, with her mind-reading, she knew exactly what to say and do. Though I worried about her, she was timid and seemed to regard her gift with more fear than the rest of us. I became the leader of the four of us, as MiracleStar often had us work independently. I organized the other three pets, around what MiracleStar told us to do. I had the fastest reaction time to making decisions, unlike MiracleStar, who only seemed to be able to keep track of herself. I don't know why this happened, as I was still much a loner. You'd think Taffin, who got along with everyone would be the leader. Or Jaix, whose silent and unwavering confidence was in contrast to my temperamental moodiness. But next to MiracleStar, I was in charge.   
  
****  
  
We tromped into our house together, not really talking. MiracleStar was sitting in the living room, writing in a notebook. She shut it when we came in and carried it to her room. The other three took seats on the sofa, but I peered down the hallway, catching a glimpse of MiracleStar placing the notebook in one of her dresser drawers. She reentered the room and I hopped up to sit next to Jaix on the edge of the sofa. Our owner took a seat opposite us.  
  
"So?" she asked.  
  
"Piece of cake," Taffin sniffed.  
  
"No security outside a lock, an easy one at that," I elaborated. "But there's not really good stuff in there, why are we robbing it?"  
  
"Practice," she replied, with a cryptic smile.  
  
And that was all. She left for her room without another explanation. Taffin and Skyil also wondered off to their rooms to prepare for the night, but I snagged Jaix before he could leave also.  
  
"Don't you think this is kind of odd?" I demanded of the Acara.  
  
He merely shrugged.  
  
"You've been prying into MiracleStar's life from the day we were adopted," he snapped. "Just leave her alone."  
  
And then he too left.  
  
I sighed and went to my room.  
  
My room was rather small, and on the upstairs level. It overhung the back entrance, meaning I had a window leading directly out onto the roof. I closed and locked the door behind me, I had no desire to be bothered today. I then sat on my bed and stared glumly at the floor. Perhaps Jaix was right. Perhaps I was just being nosy, and should mind my own business. But it bothered me that our owner would not even tell us her past. What was she hiding? Why'd she become a thief anyways? I heard someone walking around downstairs, heading into the kitchen from the sounds of it. I recognized the footsteps as MiracleStar's, she was the heaviest person in the house, after all, she was human. I hesitated, than nodded to myself. I hurried over to the window and pried it open, quickly removing the screen and setting it aside. I then clambered out onto the roof, using my tail and wings for balance. I crept silently across the shingles, knowing that my siblings had incredible hearing, but also knowing that they were used to me getting up here. I stopped just above MiracleStar's room. I took a deep breath, and jumped off the rooftop. I beat my wings, hard, hearing the wind rush beneath them. I hovered in midair. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, I turned in midair, ever so slowly so as not to upset my balance, and pried open MiracleStar's window. I folded my wings and dropped, grabbing onto the sill and pulling myself into her room. Sure enough, the door was shut, like always. And Skyil's room was right next to MiracleStar's, so she would of heard me enter if I'd gone the traditional route. I crept over to the dresser and eased the drawer open. The notebook was laying there, and I cracked it open to the page she'd been writing on when we came in.   
  
"Are you always this nosy?" a voice said from the window behind me.  
  
I nearly leaped out of my fur.  
  
"Taffin!" I spluttered, eyeing the Kyrii angrily as he awkwardly slid through the open window.  
  
"Yep. Heard ya scrabbling around on the roof and thought I'd see what you're up to."  
  
"I'm..." I said, desperately searching for an excuse.  
  
"Poking your Zafara nose into things that you shouldn't," he said sternly.   
  
He stopped, listening.   
  
"Com'n, we'll talk more in your room," he muttered, making his way gingerly out the window. I didn't bother with being careful, merely leaping out the window, spinning in midjump and catching myself on the sill outside. I pushed up against the side of the house with my back paws, beating my dragon wings, and slammed the window down. I managed to gain enough altitude to snag the edge of the roof and haul myself over.   
  
"Showoff," Taffin muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
I sat down on the rooftop, looking out across Neopia.  
  
"So, the absolute truth," he said, sitting next to me. "Why are you so nosy about MiracleStar?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I just am, I guess..."  
  
"Faeries above Nianso!" Taffin said in exasperation.   
  
"Look, Taffin!" I snapped, leaping to my feet. "Just leave me alone, alright? I can do what I want. I'm a Dragon Thief now, remember?"  
  
The Kyrii looked at me for a long time, than stood, spreading his own dragon wings.  
  
"And so am I. And Jaix and Skyil. We're a team Nianso, it's time you got that through your head."  
  
And he hopped off the side of the house and floated down to the ground. I stared after him, then returned to my own room.  
  
It was a nervous wait until nightfall. I donned my cloak solemnly, a pure black one MiracleStar had made to cover my blue fur and wings, and gathered up my thieving tools, lock picks, a dagger, and other assorted useful items. I strung these on a belt around my waist. I then looked in the mirror, and brushed my bright blue fur out of my eyes. I took a deep breath, and walked downstairs where the rest where waiting.  
  
****  
  
We fanned out when we neared the shop. MiracleStar and Jaix headed for the back, Taffin and I for the front, and Skyil climbed up on the roof, keeping a lookout for anything or anyone. I nodded to the fire Kyrii, his vivid flames hidden beneath his cloak. He nodded back and starting working on the lock, his paws busy with the lock.  
  
"Too bad you can't teleport through solid objects," I muttered, but he ignored me, absorbed in his task.  
  
There was a soft click, and Taffin smugly opened the door, holding it open and mock-bowing to me.  
  
"After you!"  
  
I smiled and slipped inside, and he followed. Once in, Taffin started looking for valuables while I went to the back and let MiracleStar and Jaix in. She nodded to me and headed straight for the backroom. I shrugged and took up a post near the front door.  
  
"This is pointless," Taffin muttered, joining me, finishing packing a small bag with neopoints. "I mean, we got about 10,000 out of the till, but the items aren't really worth our time. We should be off robbing someone much richer."  
  
"We need the practice Taffin," I replied mildly.  
  
"Let's go," I heard MiracleStar say softly from behind us.  
  
"Alrighty," Taffin muttered, and followed her out the shop and down the street back to our house.  
  
****  
  
All of my siblings went to sleep nearly immediately after we got home. I stayed up however, waiting until things quieted down. I then snuck out of my room and downstairs, creeping down the hall to MiracleStar's room. Then someone stepped out in front of me.  
  
"Jaix!" I hissed in surprise.  
  
"Go to bed Nianso," the Acara whispered back. "Leave her alone tonight."  
  
"But," I protested, and he merely silenced me with a shake of his head.   
  
"We're a family now Nianso. And family should trust each other. Now, if you don't want to trust MiracleStar, the door is that way. Because I for one won't allow this."  
  
I stared at him coldly, then glanced over to the front door, and to the night beyond.   
  
"I've been there before, and never again," I whispered softly.  
  
I shrugged, and reluctantly turned and headed back to my room. And I vowed to never again do anything that would destroy our family. I had done it once before, and never again will I. 


	8. Angel the Faerie part 1

Fate can play tricks on people every now and then. A bit of strange chance can result in the most wild and improbable situations. In this case, unbeknownst to us, fate was setting up what would be the greatest laugh of the century on the Dragon Thieves.  
  
****  
  
MiracleStar wasn't the only one who attempted to steal from the dragon. Child_dragon had also, but in her case she was merely reclaiming the Essence. Now a third thief was venturing up the frozen peaks of the dragon's mountain, climbing for the summit and to the cave and treasures untold. The yellow Eyrie walked slowly, waiting for her owner, a skinny girl with brown hair. The two were tired from climbing, but determined.  
  
"Are we almost there?" the Eyrie asked.  
  
"I think so, Starjumper...." she replied.  
  
The Eyrie nodded and kept plodding through the snow.   
  
"Are you okay, Invictus?"   
  
"Yeah.... I'm fine...."  
  
The two continue up to the cave, eager to see the treasures inside. The Eyrie crept inside first, scouting out to see if the dragon was there or not. With a startled gasp, she raced back out of the cave to where her owner leaned against the cave entrance, out of breath.  
  
"The dragons gone! We're in luck!"  
  
With a grin, the girl followed her pet inside. The two surveyed the massive pile of treasure in awe.  
  
"Com'n, grab some stuff," Starjumper exclaimed, snatching up the nearest items and shoving them in a bag.  
  
"Starjumper...." Invictus said worriedly, staring at the even larger entrance at the back of the cave.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hear something large.... Very large, coming towards us...."  
  
The Eyrie froze in her plundering, staring in fear at the direction of the sound.  
  
"Uh oh... the dragons coming back," she whispered in fright.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The two raced for the entrance of the cave, their hearts in their throats. Invictus skidded to a stop at the entrance of the side cave, then as Starjumper stopped besides her, leaped onto the Eyrie's back.   
  
"Okay, let's go," she ordered, and the yellow Eyrie leaped into the air, the girl hanging on for dear life, and a bag of treasure clenched tightly in furred paws.   
  
****  
  
The ride back down to their house in Neopia Central was a strained one. Invictus kept looking back over her shoulder, certain she'd see the wrathful outline of a dragon any second, spewing flame and chasing them through the evening sky. But for the moment they were safe.  
  
"We shouldn't of done this," she moaned when they landed.  
  
"Oh, com'n Invictus," the Eyrie replied. "We're richer than our wildest dreams, don't be silly. The dragon will never notice, nothing to worry about. We sell the treasure, and enjoy being fitly rich."  
  
The girl sighed.   
  
"I guess you're right. Now, let's go inside and get this stuff sorted out, we can sell it in the morning."  
  
****  
  
The dragon sat in his cave, waiting. He'd noticed that some treasure was missing, and was quite unhappy about that. But he wasn't about to go after the thieves himself, no, he had others to do that for him. Finally, he heard faint wing beats. An air faerie flew over and hovered just above the dragon's snout, waiting expectantly.  
  
"Ahh, Diganis, good of you to come," the dragon purred.  
  
"Of course I came," the faerie snapped. "Now, dragon, what do you want?"  
  
"Some thieves have finally succeeded in stealing from my hoard. Find them and tell me where the treasure is."  
  
"That's it?" the faerie questioned. "I'm surprised."  
  
"That's it Diganis. I'm sure I'll find more things for you to do later though."  
  
"Thanks, dragon. It's much appreciated," she replied sarcastically, than with a flutter of light blue wings, vanished from the cave.  
  
****  
  
Invictus rose bright and early the next morning, banging on Starjumper's door until the Eyrie awoke also.  
  
"Hurry up, we're gonna sell this stuff today!"  
  
The Eyrie sighed and wondered into the kitchen, absently shoving the treasure they'd sorted the night before in a bag.  
  
"Alright, you go scope out prices, I'll go get a trade set up on Mystery Island," Invictus said, taking the bag from the yellow Eyrie.  
  
"Sounds good to me," she murmured in reply.  
  
Invictus walked along the grassy paths of Mystery Island, headed for the Trading Post. The bag was heavy, and she was starting to regret not having Starjumper take this stuff to the Trading Post. Suddenly she heard an evil snicker and turned, catching her foot on a rock and falling onto her back. The Pant Devil zoomed out and snatched the bag up, still cackling evilly.  
  
"No!" Invictus shrieked from her spot on the ground, watching with tears in her eyes as the Pant Devil flew off with their riches.  
  
****  
  
"So how'd you wind up with that stuff?" the air faerie asked with a disapproving frown.  
  
"None of your business," the Pant Devil snarled, hovering a couple feet off the ground.  
  
"Yes, it is my business. You know the dragon in the Terror Mountain range? That's his stuff."  
  
The Pant Devil was silent for a long time.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to be on his bad side...." he said slowly. "But on the other hand..."  
  
And without another word, the Pant Devil took off into the sky, laughing insanely.  
  
"Hey!" Diganis shouted, flying after him.  
  
The Pant Devil flew over the residential area of FaerieLand, then tossed the bag into a random backyard. It landed near a fire Zafara, who stared at the bag quizzically.  
  
"Ha ha!" the Pant Devil laughed, and took off again, the faerie in pursuit.  
  
"Where is it?" she demanded, finally cornering him.  
  
"In a fire Zafara's possession," he replied smugly.  
  
Diganis was silent for a long time.  
  
"I couldn't make it easy for you, now could I?" the Pant Devil smirked, than vanished with a soft pop.  
  
Diganis sighed and started flying low over Faerieland, looking for a fire Zafara. Soon she found the Zafara, rummaging through the bag. She looked for a long time, then noted the address and flew off for Neopia Central. She'd find out who this was, then report back to the dragon. That was all he asked her to do, after all.  
  
Note: I would like to thank Invictus92889 for volunteering herself and her pet, Starjumper92889, to be in this story. Even if I did change the names around some. 


	9. Angel the Faerie part 2

We made a big mistake when we went on the dragon's quest. Not that it was our fault, we had no choice. An oath is an oath, especially one made to a dragon. It was an unavoidable mistake. And what is that mistake? Getting on the bad side of a certain fire Zafara.   
  
****  
  
I was inside, avoiding Jaix and Taffin, who were outside, practicing their pitching. I rue the day MiracleStar showed those two how to play baseball. Skyil was also inside, nursing a bruise from one of Taffin's fastballs. But when I heard a loud crash, I ran downstairs in a hurry.  
  
"What is it?" I exclaimed, rushing into the living room.  
  
My owner was sitting on the floor, her hand grasping the silver starburst necklace, and a faraway look in her eyes. The mug of hot tea she'd been carrying was broken on floor.  
  
"MiracleStar?" I asked, waving a paw in front of her face.  
  
She didn't reply, and I fretted for a couple seconds, wondering it I should call an ambulance. But then she took a deep breath and shook her head a bit, letting go the necklace.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, worried.  
  
"Get the others," she said grimly. "I've got something to tell you all."  
  
I ran upstairs and banged on Skyil's door.  
  
"Com'n, something's up!" I shouted, then trotted downstairs and braved the backyard.  
  
"Quit fooling around and get in here!" I shouted.  
  
Taffin eyed me edgily, then threw the ball as hard as he could.  
  
"Catch Nianso!!"  
  
I shrieked and ducked, the ball slamming against the side of the house.  
  
"Holy kau Taffin!" I raged. "Don't do that!!"  
  
He shrugged and reclaimed the ball, heading into the house.   
  
They gathered in the living room, Taffin teleporting to the best spot on the couch before any of us could get there. I snarled at him and found a spot on the arm of the sofa.  
  
"Now, I got your paint brushes from a dragon," MiracleStar said, repeating what we already knew. "In return, he demanded that I serve him occasionally. He can contact me telepathically through this necklace. And we've got a mission from him."  
  
She paused, letting us all take this in.  
  
"Some stuff of his was stolen the other day. We've got to get it back. Somehow it wound up with a pet, Angel_the_Faerie, and her owner is Rainbow_Faerie02. From what the dragon told me, they don't know who the original thief is, as this treasure managed to trade hands a couple times before it landed in her possession. So we've got to avoid Angel and Rainbow, as they don't know what they have, and are therefore innocent of this whole business. Taffin, you go get the files from Neopia Central about them, Skyil, you go scope out her house, and we'll plan and get the equipment together. Now, go."  
  
And used to this routine, we split up to prepare.  
  
****  
  
We met on the outskirts of the Faerieland residential area. It was midday, unusual to thieve during, but Angel_the_Faerie's house was pretty remote, and Skyil had discovered that they were both gone for the day. We weren't wearing our cloaks or anything, and we kept our wings closely folded to distract attention from us. I nodded to Jaix and Skyil, and the two slipped off for the side of the house, MiracleStar took the back, and Taffin and I took the other side. It was a huge house, and we quickly found a convenient window.  
  
"Hurry up," I whispered.  
  
"I'm hurrying," Taffin replied irritably. "This has got to be done just right due to security systems, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know," I muttered, hoping MiracleStar had got the system bypassed correctly.  
  
"Got it," the Kyri said, and slid the window up.  
  
I climbed through after him, and started scouting the house out while Taffin helped the rest of the crew get in.  
  
"It's clear," I announced to MiracleStar and the rest as we gathered in the hall.  
  
"Okay. Taffin, Nianso, take the upstairs, I'll take the downstairs with Jaix and Skyil," she directed, and we split up.  
  
I took the stairs on all fours, my tail smacking the wall as I turned a little too sharply.  
  
"Careful," Taffin admonished.  
  
"I am careful!" I said indignantly, waiting at the top of the stairs.  
  
I slipped into the first room and started checking all the usual spots where people tended to hide valuables.  
  
"Knowing our luck it's in a safety deposit box," Taffin called out from another room.  
  
"No, the dragon was quite clear that it's in the house!" I replied.  
  
"Sure. How's the dragon know?"  
  
"Beats me. Now hush up and keep looking."  
  
"Found it!" I heard Jaix holler from downstairs.  
  
"Alright!" I hissed, and stepped out into the hallway.   
  
It was then that disaster struck. I heard a yelp from Taffin and the fire Kyrii came dashing out of the room, forgetting to teleport in his panic to get away.  
  
"What the...?" I muttered, hopping out of his way.  
  
Immediately charging after came a Noil, yipping and snarling. The beast leaped at me, and I dodged to one side, but it's pointy teeth latched onto my ear.  
  
"Oww!" I shrieked, smacking at it with one paw, trying to get it to let go.  
  
"Hang on Nianso!" Taffin called out, maneuvering closer to the vicious pet pet who was still chewing on my ear.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow...." I whined, trying to hold still.  
  
The Kyri raised his dagger, hilt down, and smacked in on top of the Noil's head. The pet pet let go and staggered back, his eyes crossed, before sliding to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Thanks," I said, rubbing my sore ear.  
  
"No problem," he said cheerily, then teleported downstairs.   
  
I sighed and was about to follow him when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I turned in trepidation and stared into the room I had just left. A female fire Zafara smashed through the window, sending glass flying everywhere, landing on the floor in a crouch, her immense black wings folded up over her head, and a Portable Kiln in one hand. She wore cream colored leg bandages, and spiked cuffs on her legs and wrist. A similar colored bandanna was tied around her head, just above a pair of fierce and fiery eyes. I hardly reached her shoulder. I stood there in dumbstruck awe for a few moments, then collected my wits and dove over the edge of the banister.  
  
"Get out!" I shrieked to my startled family. "We've got unfriendly company in the form of a Zafara!!"  
  
"Skyil!! When you said she had incredible stats, just how incredible did you mean?!" Jaix hollered, as she and MiracleStar ran past to the exit.  
  
"Really really incredible," she replied, ducking outside with the treasure.  
  
"Get out of here Taffin! Make sure MiracleStar and Skyil get away, then come back and help me and Jaix," I snapped as the sound of a banister shattering signified that Angel_the_Faerie was indeed following us.  
  
She landed at the bottom of the stairs, murder in her eyes.  
  
"I despise thieves," she snarled, enunciating each word.  
  
I could feel the heat from her Portable Kiln from where I stood.  
  
"Take left," I muttered to Jaix.  
  
We split up, daggers in our paws, circling around the Zafara, who just stood there, waiting. Jaix attacked first, leaping at her, then I leaped too, towards her back as she turned to meet Jaix. She spun, catching Jaix in one hand, swinging her Portable Kiln in a backhand maneuver. I barely saw it before something incredibly hard and blazing with fire hit me full in the chest, sending me flying across the room to slam into the wall. I lay on the floor, a red haze covering my vision, my breathing strained from the blow. I could dimly see Jaix trying to free himself from Angel_the_Faerie's grasp, and she threw him, leaping into the air, raising her Kiln high.  
  
I staggered to my feet, and ran, leaping at the Zafara and ramming her in the side, knocking her to the ground. I rolled and managed to recover to my feet, but Angel_the_Faerie was hardly even dazed by my rush. I leaped back just in time to avoid a second hit with the Kiln.  
  
"Get out of here!" Jaix called, rushing forwards to engage Angel and give me time to escape.  
  
I took his advice and ran for the door, hardly looking back. I could hear the sounds of Jaix and her fighting. Taffin was waiting at the door.  
  
"They're safe," he said breathlessly.  
  
"Jaix!" I called, turning just in time to see him barely dodge the Kiln, his fur scorched from the near miss.  
  
"Coming!" he called, running toward us, the Zafara in pursuit.  
  
I too took flight, and Jaix followed. Taffin flew alongside us, glancing back and muttering something not-nice under his breath. I heard wing beats, and realized the Zafara was still following us.  
  
"How'd this happen?" I moaned.  
  
"We got unlucky," Jaix said, panting. "Real unlucky. Apparently this Zafara has been stolen from before, and has a nose for when someone's in her house."  
  
"Great. A Zafara with a grudge and a Portable Kiln," Taffin muttered.  
  
"Taffin, keep her busy, we'll get ahead and then teleport to catch up," I ordered, and veered in the direction of Faerieland.  
  
"Right."  
  
And a soft pop signified Taffin teleporting away from us.  
  
I could hear him taunting the Zafara from behind us.  
  
"Hey, errrm, I was wondering," he was saying.  
  
"Thief!" the Zafara snarled.  
  
Pop!  
  
"So, anyways.... whew that was close!"  
  
"Coward! If you're brave enough to break in, you're brave enough to take the consequences!"  
  
Pop!  
  
"No, I don't think so. Even if you are incredibly good-looking."  
  
There was a screech of frustrated rage, and I finally looked back.  
  
"Com'n Taffin, quit flirting and let's go!"  
  
Taffin was still doing the strange mid-air dance with the extremely angry Zafara, teleporting just out of range of her whenever she got close.  
  
"See, you're a very beautiful Zafara, and I'm a pretty handsome Kyri,"  
  
The Zafara dove for him, and he vanished and reappeared above her.  
  
"So I was wanting to know if you'd like to go on a date?"  
  
"He can't hear us," Jaix observed. "Or he's ignoring us. With Taffin and girls you can never tell."  
  
"Scratch that plan then," I grumbled.  
  
I flew a little closer, where Angel_the_Faerie hovered just out of striking range, amazed by the Kyrii's cheek.  
  
"You're asking me out?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, why not? This Friday good?"  
  
"Why.... You.... " she sputtered, eyes boiling with rage, swinging the Kiln up at him.  
  
"Or maybe Saturday?" Taffin persisted, once again teleporting out of range.  
  
"Taffin, there's plenty other eligible girls, let's get out of here!" I shouted, hovering a short distance away.  
  
"Well, sorry Angel_the_Faerie, but my sister says time to go. You sure Friday's not okay?"  
  
And with one last cheeky grin, he teleported over to us and the three of us went into straight dives to get away.  
  
"She's still following us," Jaix commented.  
  
"And gaining.... She's apparently a faster flyer than us," Taffin observed.  
  
"Why don't you go ask her out again?" I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, okay..."  
  
"No, I was just kidding!" I said hastily. "Pull up, NOW!"  
  
And we flared our wings, pulling up with a sharp pop. I glanced behind me, and saw Angel_the_Faerie pull an incredible aerial maneuver, twisting and changing direction from down to up with hardly any loss of speed.  
  
"Kiko snot," I whispered, and felt a hand close on my tail.   
  
I was yanked out of the air, and dangled upside down from her grasp, flailing my wings in a panicked attempt to free myself. I stared into her furious eyes, somehow knowing that I doomed.  
  
"Ummm, sorry bout all that," I whispered.  
  
"Sorry?" she snarled. "You broke into my house and stole from me!"   
  
She raised her Portable Kiln and glanced over at Jaix and Taffin, who hovered out of range, eyes wide and uncertain what to do.  
  
It was then that I felt something strange. A twisting, a bubbling of raw power inside me, and I felt all the hair on the back of my neck stand up. The air seemed charged with power, and I think even Angel_the_Faerie felt it too, because she hesitated. Then I was suddenly right side up, hovering in mid-air with my brothers, and Angel_the_Faerie was about a yard away, holding nothing and looking extremely puzzled.  
  
"Another one that can teleport?" she said, and started to fly towards us, only to stop, and place a hand out, feeling something.  
  
"What the?" she said, puzzled.  
  
I flew forwards, bemused, and placed my hand out opposite hers. The air was solid. I then turned back towards my brothers.  
  
"Seems reality has changed a bit..." I murmured in a strange voice.  
  
I turned back to my brothers.  
  
"Well, guess my talent has finally decided to kick in," I said, trying to suppress a grin.  
  
We laughed and started to glide away, leaving a furious Zafara behind us, who had just realized that the air was not only solid before her, but all around.  
  
"You'll regret this!" she screamed. "I swear I will hunt you down, thieves!"  
  
"We're not just any thieves, we're the Dragon Thieves!" I called out behind me, then folded my wings and dove for home.  
  
Note: I would like to thank Rainbow_Faerie02 for generously allowing my use of Angel_the_Faerie and Grrr the Noil for this story. We all know that in a fair fight, Angel could take on all the Dragon Thieves and win. But obviously the thieves don't believe in fair. 


	10. Rouges

Without MiracleStar's refraining influence, we were quite ornery. If we wanted to do something, we did it. We gave very little thought to the results of our actions. I'm sure if our owner ever found out just how impulsive we could be, she'd have a fit.   
  
****  
  
I decided one day we needed an outing. Nowhere special, just a chance to get out of the house. MiracleStar was the first person I asked. She declined, absorbed in something. So I bugged Jaix next. The Acara was cooped up in his room, reading. I'm not even sure he heard my invitation. Feeling a little discouraged, I headed over to Taffin's room. The door was cracked, so I just walked right in. He sat at his desk, gazing at a picture. I snuck over and peeked over his shoulder. He shrieked in anger and snatched up the photo, running over to his dresser and shoving it in, slamming the drawer shut. But not before I saw what it was. I fell to the floor, laughing hysterically.   
  
"It's not funny!" he raged.  
  
"Oh, yes it is!!" I gasped. "You really fell for her, didn't you!?"  
  
"Hmph. Well, she is very, ahem, good-looking..."  
  
"Geez Taffin. And you get near Angel_the_Faerie ever again and she'll brain ya with that portable kiln. Now com'n, lets go somewhere."  
  
Taffin looked a little mollified.  
  
"Sure. But Nianso, where?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Neopia Central?"  
  
He considered it for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'll go get Skyil!"  
  
He trotted from the room, and up the stairs. I cast one last look at the drawer before following him out.  
  
"Taffin, you're a loon," I muttered to myself.  
  
I stayed at the bottom of the stairs, listening somewhat bemusedly to the ensuing conversation between the Kyrii and Aisha.  
  
"Com'n Skyil, we're going to Neopia Central!"  
  
"But I don't really want..."'  
  
"Of course you do! Let's go!"  
  
"Ow!! Taffin, let go!"  
  
The Kyrii came downstairs towing the protesting Aisha by one long golden ear. He flashed me a cheeky grin and led the way out the door and to Neopia Central.  
  
Skyil did cave in and come with us willingly. We flew the whole way there, enjoying the easy currents. I chose the first destination, Kauvara's magic shop.  
  
"I haven't been in there for ages," I said, stepping through the door.  
  
The shop was relatively empty, a young boy with a Buzz looking at the Chia morphing potions. The Buzz didn't appear pleased. I glanced over at the numerous shelves, marveling at the potions.  
  
"Can I help you..." I heard the starry Kau start to say, only to trail off in mid-sentence.  
  
She was staring at me and my siblings in awe.   
  
"Remarkable," she breathed. "How on Neopia did you come by those wings?"  
  
"Erm," I said, not wanting to explain.  
  
"Oh, look at the time!" Taffin exclaimed in a high voice. "We've got to meet our owner now, nice talking to you, bye!"  
  
He said the last sentence very quickly. Kauvara started to protest, but the three of us had already fled out the door.  
  
We visited a couple other shops. It was near noon now, and we were getting hungry.   
  
"I want a hot dog," Skyil said sadly.  
  
"And?" I asked, wondering why that'd depress her.  
  
"We don't have any neopoints with us."  
  
"So?" Taffin asked with a shrug. "I'll distract Hubert, you get yourself a hot dog."  
  
Skyil's eyes lit up and the duo headed off for the stand. I hung back to watch. It went off perfectly, Taffin engaging the Mynci in a conversation, and Skyil swiped a hot dog. Two, actually. They rejoined me and we started to walk off. But I heard a squawk of protest from Skyil.   
  
A red Lupe had grabbed her tail and now regarded her fiercely.  
  
"I saw you take that," she accused.  
  
"But..." Skyil stammered.  
  
"There's no excuses! I saw you steal!"  
  
Skyil dropped her gaze, tears threatening.  
  
"And just who do you think you are?" I demanded, stepping between the two.  
  
"I'm WhyndeChyme. And I despise thieves."  
  
Skyil cringed at those words, and in anger, I shoved the Lupe. WhyndeChyme snarled and shoved back, staggering me back a couple steps.  
  
"Stop it!" Skyil screeched.  
  
But it was too late, I was on top of the Lupe doing my best to hurt her. She snarled and rolled, dropping me to the ground, but I latched onto her tail with my pointy teeth. She howled and snapped at my wings.  
  
"Alright, break it up!" I heard Taffin roar as the Kyrii barreled into the fight.   
  
I was knocked aside as Taffin tackled WhyndeChyme. There was a sudden flash of light, and a pop. Taffin had teleported, but while he still had a good hold on the Lupe. Both the pets were gone. I scanned the area, spying them both high up on a tree branch. The red Lupe was hanging on for dear life.  
  
"Didn't know I could do that," Taffin murmured.  
  
Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he toppled from the branch to land with a heavy thud that made me wince.  
  
"Taffin!" I cried, running over to him.  
  
He was unconscious, no doubt from using his talent in such a way.  
  
"Skyil," I said suddenly. "Come help me get him home."  
  
She silently obeyed, and between the two of us we lifted the Kyrii up.   
  
"Hey!" I heard WhyndeChyme call nervously from above us. "Um, ya know, that wasn't exactly fair."  
  
I didn't bother to reply and started heading for home.  
  
"Wait!! Stop!! Thieves!!" she cried desperately, standing on the slender branch. "WOAH!!"  
  
The branch shifted with a breeze, and she fell to her belly, wrapping all four paws around the branch and hanging on for dear life.  
  
"So how are we going to explain this to MiracleStar?" Skyil asked worriedly.  
  
"If we use the back door," I said, thinking, "we won't have to...."  
  
Note: Thanks to meg_the_smeg for allowing me use of her pet, WhyndeChyme. 


	11. Echelon part 1

Naturally, like any other pet, we wanted to visit Meridell. But our trip turned out to be very different from what we expected. It all started with a rather odd duo, one that had a fondness for pranks and mischief.   
  
****  
  
"MIRACLESTAR!!!" Taffin shouted from upstairs in his room.  
  
"What?" she replied irritably, setting down another bag of groceries.  
  
"Can we got to Meridell?" he said, a little quieter now that he was downstairs.  
  
She looked at him for a while, thinking.  
  
"That's right. You haven't seen it yet."  
  
"Yeah. We all haven't. We were still in the pound."  
  
I nodded eagerly, wanting to see this world for myself also. She shrugged in agreement.  
  
"Sure, why not. Get the others and lets go. But first... help me with these groceries."  
  
So our trip to Meridell began. It was a perfectly clear day, and around noon we were reaching the borders of this medieval world. I carried a small dagger around my waist, as did all the Dragon Thieves, all the time. Habit, I guess. Taffin was nearly beside himself with excitement, and Skyil and Jaix were their usual quiet selves. I caught the sound of water first.  
  
"There's a river or something ahead," I murmured, proud of my excellent hearing.  
  
"Trust the Zafara to hear it first," Taffin muttered, tweaking my floppy ear.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted, aiming a fist in his direction.   
  
He yelped and took off running down the dirt path. I laughed and dropped to all fours, chasing after him.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" I shouted, my eyes on the giggling fire Kyrii ahead of me.   
  
We neared the river, and I saw him make straight for a wooden bridge spanning it. The river didn't appear deep, but it had steep sides making it hard to see down. He was about to reach the bridge when a shape flew up from the banks. Taffin tried to skid to a frantic stop, flaring his wings in a hopeless effort as a white Draik leaped on him, wielding a staff.   
  
"Ambush!" I screeched so MiracleStar and the others would hear, than rushed to the fight, drawing my dagger in one paw.  
  
Taffin desperately struggled with the Draik, trying to get out of range of the staff and draw his own dagger, but the other pet had the advantage. With a whoop, it kicked Taffin's feet out from under him, then with a clever twist, threw the Kyrii into the river. I heard him yelp, followed by a tremendous splash.  
  
"You!" I shouted, brandishing my dagger at the Draik.  
  
"Ah, another challenger!" he crowed.  
  
"Challenger? You just beat up my brother!" I snarled.  
  
"Well, yes, he was trying to cross the bridge without permission."  
  
"Since when do we need permission to cross a bridge?"  
  
I saw Taffin climbing out of the river, dripping water off his fur, gasping for breath.  
  
"Since we put a toll on it," the Draik replied.  
  
"Toll?" Taffin snarled, "I'll show you a toll!"  
  
And he came to stand next to me, drawing his own dagger. The Draik appeared unconcerned, until we heard the footsteps of MiracleStar and the other two.  
  
"Outnumbered," I said with a sweet smile.  
  
He looked at us calculatingly.  
  
"You don't know the rules of Meridell, don't you?"  
  
"No indeed, they don't," a new voice added.  
  
I saw a shadow Ixi climbing up the river bank, head held cockily.  
  
"What rules?" MiracleStar asked with perfect calm.  
  
"If you wish to fight," the Draik began.  
  
"Then it must be single combat," the Ixi finished.  
  
"Very well then," Jaix snarled, stepping forwards. "I'll fight you. Should never of done that to my brother."  
  
Taffin looked on miserably as Jaix stepped forwards, not even bothering to draw his own dagger. The Draik looked at the Ixi and nodded slowly.  
  
"It comes to this Mharen," he said calmly.  
  
"Indeed it does Tharen," she replied.  
  
The Draik backed up onto the bridge, holding his staff at ready. Jaix walked forwards slowly, watching his opponent. But before the combat started, I saw the Ixi leap off the river bank to disappear under the bridge.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted, running onto the bridge and hanging over the side to see what she was up to.   
  
I heard an evil snicker, and caught sight of her rearing up and kicking the support beams of the bridge. And then the whole thing collapsed. I fell into the river amid the ruined bridge pieces with a startled yell. I sat in chest deep water, wooden boards floating around me, Jaix nearby looking quite stunned. Tharen, the white Draik, hovered above us, laughing hysterically. The shadow Ixi bounded past us, snickering, and up the opposite bank.  
  
"Till we meet again," she cried.  
  
"And a fair day to you!" Tharen added, landing on the Ixi's back.  
  
With one last satisfied laugh, Mharen took off running towards the nearby forest, the white Draik riding with his staff. I climbed out of the river with a little help by MiracleStar.  
  
"I hate those two," I snarled, emphasizing each word.  
  
"We were set up," she said calmly.  
  
"I noticed that," Taffin replied dryly, helping Jaix out of the water.  
  
"I vote we got after them," I said, glancing at MiracleStar.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Why? They know the terrain better than us, they're obviously used to setting up ambushes and such, and nothing was lost except for your dignity."  
  
"I tend to value my dignity," I huffed moodily.  
  
****  
  
The road we were taking wound through a forest. MiracleStar told us that if we veered to the north, we'd encounter Illusen. I for one was quite enamored with the forest, the shades of green, the smells, the sound of the leaves.  
  
"Someone's nearby," Skyil whispered to MiracleStar.  
  
She continued walking, pretending not to notice.  
  
"Who?" she replied, just as softly.  
  
"Mharen. Be careful though, she's...."  
  
I didn't bother to hear what Skyil was about to say.   
  
"Cursed Ixi!!" I screeched, and took off after a dark shape.  
  
The Ixi turned and ran, and I pursued her through the forest, leaping over fallen trees and dodging around bushes.  
  
"You're going to pay!" I shrieked at her.  
  
"Only if you catch me, Zafara!" she hollered back.  
  
We burst into a clearing and I skidded to a stop. The shadow Ixi was no where to be seen.  
  
"That's odd," I murmured.   
  
I heard the sound of running behind me, and Jaix, Taffin, and MiracleStar came up to stand beside me.  
  
"You lost her," Taffin said in disgust.  
  
"It's not my fault!" I protested.  
  
"Well, let's head back and find Skyil. I think she was right behind us."  
  
"Nianso!! It's a trap!" I heard Skyil call.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I started to turn, but there was the sound of a rope being pulled tight, and the ground dissolved beneath us. We were hoisted into the air, caught up tight in a net. I struggled to reach my dagger, but I was pinned beneath someone, and couldn't reach it.  
  
"Oof, get off me," I grunted.  
  
Someone stepped on my ear and I yelped.  
  
"Hang on, I can cut the ropes," Taffin said, standing on my head.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I heard the white Draik say.  
  
I glanced down at the ground beneath us, upsetting Taffin's balance. MiracleStar yelped as he fell on her. The duo were standing below us, Skyil nearby, eyes wide in fear.  
  
"Tsk tsk. You shouldn't have followed us," Tharen said.  
  
"Indeed, it was a mistake," Mharen added.   
  
"Let them go!" Skyil screeched.  
  
"Perhaps we will,"  
  
"And perhaps we won't."  
  
"Now, about that toll I mentioned earlier," Tharen said quite confidently.  
  
"Not again..." a new voice groaned from the trees.  
  
The Draik and Ixi whipped around to stare at the newcomer. It was Illusen, looking quite upset. The two blinked, then stared at the ground, looking quite ashamed.  
  
"Err,"  
  
"Ahh...."  
  
"We... were...."  
  
"just having a little... erm, prank?"  
  
Illusen didn't say anything, just stared at the two with her hand on her hips.  
  
"Fine, we'll let them go," Tharen muttered.  
  
Mharen walked over to the trees and released a rope, and the net we were in went plummeting down. I tried to flare my wings, but we were entangled too badly. We hit the ground with bone-jarring force. Jaix and Taffin disentangled themselves, moaning from the landing. Finally whoever was on top of me got up, but I just lay there, bruised, battered, and thankful I could even breath now.  
  
"Sorry Nianso," I heard MiracleStar say. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No. Just let me die in peace."  
  
I managed to roll onto my side and lift myself up to a sitting position.  
  
"Who was on top of me? Felt like they weighed at least a hundred pounds."  
  
"One hundred and fifteen, actually," MiracleStar confessed sheepishly, "Really sorry bout that."  
  
"Well, everyone's alive, so no harm done!" I heard the white Draik say brightly.  
  
I stood up and glared at them. The two looked around with forced grins, realizing that everyone in the clearing was glaring at them.  
  
"Tharen. Mharen. I try to protect you two to some degree, but I can't it all you insist on doing is playing pranks like this," Illusen said sternly.  
  
The two just hung their heads in shame.  
  
"Go away... I'll find you later..." she finally sighed, and the two left.   
  
"Do they have owners?" MiracleStar asked of the faerie.  
  
"No. Practically no pets in Meridell do. I try to keep an eye on them though. I'm really sorry about all this."  
  
"Why do you watch over them?" I asked.  
  
Illusen fixed me with a stern glare.  
  
"You wouldn't like people poking into your business, so stay out of theirs," she said. "That includes you, Skyil, mind-reader."  
  
"Alright. Whatever. I don't think I want to ever see those two again," MiracleStar said, and started to walk away. "Com'n everyone."  
  
****  
  
I personally think MiracleStar should of tried to have gotten something from Illusen in exchange for Mharen and Tharen's actions, but she seemed quite eager to get away from the faerie. We were out of the forest around late afternoon. The fields stretched before us, no sign of civilization yet. And the sky was starting to cloud over. MiracleStar didn't say anything, just led us down the road towards the central area of Meridell. It grew dark much earlier than expected. Soon, thunder rumbled ominously, and the first few drops of rain started to fall. MiracleStar pointed, and I caught sight of the crumbling tower, long since abandoned.  
  
"There," was all she said.  
  
We veered off the road and cut across the plains toward it. The first few fat drops of rain started to fall, and as we ran through the few trees surrounding it, the storm broke loose. We made it inside just in time. 


	12. Echelon part 2

I don't understand why bad things happen to people. I wish I did, but I think no one has the answer to that question. Although I was unable to right the wrongs of the past, I think those restless spirits did find peace, or a sorts. I wish I could say the same of those still living.   
  
****  
  
The storm raged outside, as if the very heavens themselves had come crashing down. We inspected the tower cautiously, and eventually deemed it safe. It was fairly large, but mostly fallen apart. We couldn't get past the second floor, the stairs had crumbled away. But it was structurally sound, and kept the rain out. That was all we cared about.  
  
"So, a fine trip this has turned out to be," Taffin grumped.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to go in the first place," Skyil reminded.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't expect it to rain," he whined.  
  
I moved away from the two and over to MiracleStar, who was laying out her cloak for the night.  
  
"This didn't go like planned," I murmured.  
  
"No, it didn't," she replied calmly, "but what ever does? It's too bad we're spending the night in this tower instead of in an inn somewhere. But things happen."  
  
"Why were you so eager to get away from Illusen?"   
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Faeries make me nervous."  
  
She stood and walked over to the small entrance, gazing out into the rain. I decided against bothering her further.   
  
Night came upon us, and we settled down for the night. Sure, all we had was our cloaks, but with the rain, we couldn't really do much else. I curled up in a corner and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
I woke to some odd noises. For a few moments, I didn't move, listening. The sounds were coming from upstairs. I then rose to my feet, drawing my dagger. My family was sound asleep around me. I hesitated, then walked over to MiracleStar, and tried to shake her awake. But she didn't stir, and I grew worried. Skyil, Jaix, and Taffin didn't wake either. It was then I noticed the tower itself had changed. No longer was it the crumbling building we'd entered. It was well-kept, and obviously lived-in. My curiosity took hold, and I started up the steps.  
  
The first thing I noticed is that they continued on past the second floor. I followed them all the way up, noticing that the storm was now gone. The tower ended in a huge room at the very top. I entered and looked around in amazement. The room was a bedroom, richly furnished in traditional medieval style. Luxurious, a room for a princess.  
  
"M'lady, you shouldn't be up this late," a reproachful voice said from behind me.  
  
I spun, raising my dagger, fur bristling. A red shoyru stood before me, wearing a breastplate, helmet, and a sword around his waist. He looked at me mournfully, sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Dralvane, m'lady. And you really shouldn't be out tonight, Princess Amidine," he repeated.  
  
"What? Who's this princess?"  
  
"Why, yourself, of course."  
  
He seemed slightly surprised and puzzled.  
  
"I'm no princess, I'm Nianso. Nianso DreamWish."  
  
He stared at me for a long time, then dropped his gaze.  
  
"Most peculiar. It seems you have been caught up in this too. Ah, wretched fate."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He glanced up at me, his eyes pitying.  
  
"Many many years ago, this tower housed the Princess Amidine. She was destroyed by an assassin, and this is the anniversary of that event."  
  
"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked, feeling a chill run down my spine.  
  
"Every year, we spirits play out the events that happened, for a great wrong was committed here. We are doomed to replay this, until we find absolution. It seems that you, of the living, have been caught up in this. I am truly sorry, I truly am."  
  
"Wait. I'm, taking the place of the princess?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I shook my head, fear suddenly gripping my heart.  
  
"I'm not going to die," I said firmly, "we're going to beat this assassin off then, ghost or no ghost. This whole place looks real enough to me, and if I'm real enough to die, then so is the assassin."  
  
Dralvane nodded solemnly.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck with it, then, Princess Ama, er, Nianso. But I must warn you, in all these eons, not once have I succeeded in protecting the princess. Not once," he said, shaking his head, "but for you, I will try my best. Though I most likely will fail, again. I suggest you make your peace, Princess Nianso, for I doubt you will see the sunrise."  
  
I shuddered, and drew my dagger, desperately hoping that my talent would decide to kick in and save me. But no such luck, I felt no bubbling of raw power, just a subtle hint of something, probably related to the place I was in, a twisting of time and magic.  
  
There was a commotion from below us, cries of "assassin!" ringing up, then silence. Dralvane nodded to me and drew his sword, standing in the doorway. A shadowy shape appeared, cloaked in black, and carrying two daggers. Dralvane stood his ground, but the stairway was too narrow for him to use his sword properly.  
  
"Get back! You don't need to protect me now, you need space to fight!" I hissed at him.  
  
But the shoyru refused to allow the assassin past, sticking to his ancient duty of protect the princess.  
  
'But I can fight too,' I thought in despair.  
  
The shadow Kougra, for that was what the assassin was, took the stairs on all fours, in a headlong rush at the shoyru. Dralvane swung down with his sword, but the Kougra paused just out of reach and threw. Dralvane staggered back, a soft squeak of surprise, and collapsed to the ground, dropping his sword with a ringing cry. I could see a poisoned hemlock dart beside him. 'The re-enactment's playing out true to life,' I thought to myself, 'Or death. Whatever.'   
  
The assassin easily leaped over the shoyru, facing me, eyes utterly lifeless. He moved with such ease, and I knew that I, a mere thief, could not stand against one who'd trained in these arts for all his life. We circled each other, the assassin watching me, a cold and calculating look in his eyes. Then he moved. So fast! I brought my dagger up to parry his first swipe, leaping back flaring my wings. He ducked to the side, again attack, again I just barely parried in times. I had by back close to the wall now, way too close. I slashed low with my dagger, trying to drive him back, to buy me time and room. He back flipped away, and threw something. I saw the flash of silver, and twisted away, but that was what he'd expected all along. The dagger tore into my wing, embedding to a wooden beam behind me. I tried to pull away, but the dagger had pinned the skin in-between the bones of my wing to the wood. There was hardly any pain, the wing membrane was little more than skin, but I was pinned, and could not tear away. I tried to reach the dagger, but the wing hampered my movements. I could not twist far enough to reach it without tearing my wing further. I could see the assassin readying his other dagger out of the corner of my eye, and I realized that Dralvane was right. I would not see sunrise.   
  
"ECHELON!" I heard someone scream, and I turned to look.   
  
A white Draik riding on the back of a shadow Ixi burst into the room, the Draik snatching up Dralvane's fallen sword. The assassin rolled to one side, but the Draik launched himself off the Ixi's back, bringing the sword down in an overhead swing. The assassin parried, but the Draik was too fast, too strong. The dagger was knocked out of the Kougra's grip, the assassin was defeated, and I was saved.   
  
"You alright?" the Ixi asked, tugging the dagger out of the wall.  
  
"Quite fine.... wait, MHAREN?!" I exclaimed, getting a good look at my rescuers for the first time.  
  
"The one and only," she replied softly, gazing at Tharen.  
  
He was sitting by the fallen assassin, turning it's dagger over in his hands over and over.  
  
"It's over, Tharen," she said softly, walking to stand over his shoulder.  
  
"He was too late," Tharen murmured. "All these years, too late every time."  
  
"Yes, but not this time. You came, Tharen. You took Echelon's place. We could never intervene, until now. And you did not fail...!"  
  
He nodded and stood, handing me the dagger.  
  
"For you, Nianso, a gift," he said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"I'm confused," I admitted, "Echelon? Who the heck is Echelon?"  
  
The pair looked at each other, and Tharen shrugged.  
  
"She deserves to know."  
  
"Indeed, I believe she does."  
  
"Will I tell it, or you?"  
  
"No, by all means, it is your story."  
  
Tharen took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Not so long ago, in the world of Meridell, lived a princess. This in itself was not unusual, for there are many princesses in Meridell. But this one was unique, for she was of rare and stunning beauty. An aisha of the purest blue, said to be born of the clear skies themselves. She was gentle and kind, adored by all. Especially by a knight in the service of the king, her father. His name was Echelon, and he was a white Draik. He was not the highest ranking knight, nor the best fighter, nor a doer of many noble and heroic deeds. He was merely a knight, loyal to his king, and utterly smitten by the beauty of the princess. Amidine was her name, and to him, it was a name of the angels. Echelon tried to discard this love, knowing that she would never love him, a lowly knight. But chance came that the two were walking in the garden on the same night, and they met there by the fountain. Echelon was very nervous to be finally meeting the object of his love, but it never showed. Indeed, the Draik was in bliss for those few hours, talking pleasantly with Amidine. The princess, in return, was charmed by this gentle knight's demeanor, and how he respected her for herself, not for her royalty. That evening, under the stars, and as the fireflies danced, she fell in love for the first time, with this lowly knight of the name Echelon.  
  
The Draik vowed to her to ask for her hand in marriage the very next day. That morning, he approached the king, and as she watched in delight, respectfully asked to wed Amidine. The king merely laughed at Echelon, and for his nerve to dare ask for someone so high above him, renounced his position as knight. Echelon was forced to leave the castle in disgrace, his glorious sword ritually broken to symbolize that he was a knight no longer. With tears in her eyes, Amidine gathered up the pieces of the broken sword, and retreated in sorrow to mourn.  
  
Years passed. Echelon vanished into the forest, eventually becoming the silent companion of Illusen. One day, he met a shadow Ixi. Her name was Tirene. The two became good friends, though Tirene could never discover what endless grief afflicted her friend. One day, word came that Amidine was to be wed. Echelon fled the forest, his heart torn in two, and nothing Illusen said could prevent his leaving. He found himself atop a cliff, overlooking the sea. And in his infinite sorrow, he prepared to end it all and leap from the cliff. But Tirene, refusing to give up hope, followed him there, and stopped him at the last moment. Seeing her love for him, he eventually gave his consent to marry her, though not his full love. That still was reserved for Amidine.   
  
The years passed. Echelon lived with Tirene in the forest, having two children of his own. Amidine eventually became queen, and her husband king. When Echelon was alone, he still grieved for his lost love. One day, Echelon came across a tower, Amidine's summer retreat. Unbeknownst to him, she was currently there with only a couple servants and guards. He stayed there until dark, then, timidly, amazed at his own daring, entered the grounds. He wandered across it's gardens, and then something happened. It seemed to him that Amidine stood there, but was not there. Faint, she was, and her eyes were scared and pleading. And Echelon knew that something terrible was happening. Catching up his staff, which he now used instead of a sword, he rushed into the tower, heading for the top. He ran as if his heart would burst, and ahead of him, he heard sounds of battle. He passed the slain guards, and into her room, but he was too late. Amidine lay on the ground, killed by an assassin's blade. The attacker had fled. The Draik knelt by his love, stricken. She saw him, and smiled, then died in his arms. Her last words was his name.   
  
The king and his guards arrived the next morning to find the kneeling Draik still holding the fallen Amidine. Echelon didn't even stir as the king drew his own sword and slew the valiant Draik, assuming him to be the murderer. The king, his anger unmatched, immediately exiled all of Echelons family for all eternity, including Tirene and her two children. This exile still holds."  
  
He sighed deeply, finished with his story.  
  
"And you're related to Echelon."  
  
"Tharen is," Mharen said, "I got exiled for, erm, other reasons."  
  
"But that's not fair!" I burst out.  
  
"Well, I imagine the exile would have been recalled if it wasn't for the fact not all my ancestors were as honorable as Echelon," Tharen muttered, blushing slightly.  
  
"Grandfather Kydio led a rebellion, then there's your great-grandfather, burned down a whole city."  
  
"That was an accident!" Tharen protested.  
  
"Need I bring up great-great-grandpa Lharen?"  
  
The Draik hastily shook his head.   
  
"Sun's rising," he said, glancing out the window.   
  
As the first rays of sunlight touched the tower, it started to change, reverting back to it's crumbling and ruined state.  
  
"Com'n, let's go," I muttered.  
  
We walked down a couple flights, and then we reached the impassible area we'd found yesterday.  
  
"Oh kiko snot," I muttered, staring at the gaping hole where the stairs used to be, "forgot about this."  
  
Mharen stared at it nervously.  
  
"I can't jump that Tharen. What do we do?"  
  
He looked at me helplessly, and I just shrugged.   
  
"We do what all Dragon Thieves do when they get into a mess," I said calmly, taking a deep breath.  
  
"MIRACLESTAR!!!!!!" 


	13. Going Solo

Life seems to enjoy playing tricks on our plans. To be quite honest, I'm a spiteful and hateful little pet. So when something I plan to be evil and cruel winds up being a great good to society, I get upset.  
  
****  
  
I must confess that it was I who had the brilliant idea. We were sitting around the table one night, eating what MiracleStar called her psuedo-Chinese food. I was having difficulties eating, as Taffin kept making faces from across the table. Finally I managed to calm down and spring the big question.  
  
"MiracleStar.... You know that house, well, mansion, a couple blocks over?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we break in?"  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Well, don't see why not."  
  
"No, not all of us. Just us four pets. To see if we can, ya know."  
  
MiracleStar put down her spoon and looked at us.  
  
"So basically you want to know if you can try for one by yourselves."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
We stared at her, doing our best to look responsible. Finally she sighed.  
  
"Very well. Just be careful, and plan every detail. Got it Nianso, plan for everything. That's rule number one of being a thief."  
  
We did plan for everything, at least, I thought we did. Skyil did her traditional scouting, looking around the outside of the house, then when the owner got within range, picking her mind over for details about the security and such. The owner's name was irish_lady_2009, and she was filthy rich. Not to mention stuck-up, arrogant, and everything else that went with the title of rich. Her pet was a silver peophin named Lady_Ireland, who was as bad as her owner. Together, the two had a fantastic reputation of snobbyness.  
  
Skyil reported all the security system features. On the night of the burglary, we snuck up to the house dressed in our black cloaks. The owner and pet were home, so we'd have to be extra careful. Taffin went first, easily bypassing the security codes, as Skyil had told them to him ahead of time. From there he pried open a window and we followed him inside. Everything was going according to plan. Taffin and I took the upstairs, moving from room to room, careful to avoid the irish_lady_2009 and Lady_Ireland's room. I peeked inside though, and saw a young girl, about 15, sound asleep. I took a deep breath and slipped inside. Irish_lady_2009 was sound asleep, she wouldn't notice. I took everything from her jewelry box and slipped back out the door.   
  
And promptly ran into Taffin. He hissed in surprise, and the next thing I knew it, I had a dagger at my throat.  
  
"Whoa, it's me," I whispered.  
  
"Nianso. I thought you were irish_lady_2009."  
  
"No, now put that up."  
  
He shrugged and sheathed his dagger again. I was about to head back downstairs when I heard someone stirring in the room I'd just vacated.  
  
"Ngh... Lady_Ireland? Are you up or something?" the girl inquired sleepily from the room.   
  
I nodded towards the stairs to Taffin, and he nodded also, teleporting downstairs. Too bad he forgot about the customary 'pop' that accompanies every teleportation...   
  
"What was that?" irish_lady_2009 said.  
  
I could hear her get up and start padding out into the hallway. I hurried down the stairs as the upstairs lights came on. I found Taffin and Jaix in the dining room, eyes wide. Skyil came running, her long golden ears flat against her head.  
  
"Let's go," she whispered.  
  
"Is someone there?"   
  
I glanced nervously at the upstairs and over at my siblings. Without a word we started towards the window we'd opened earlier. I managed to step on Taffin's toes though, and the Kyrii hissed and jumped away from me, directly into a lamp. Crash!! It fell to the floor and shattered. We all froze, then started a mad dash for the door. I ran smack into Jaix, who stumbled and once again Taffin got stepped on.  
  
"Kiko snot!" he snarled, staggering and falling over.   
  
And as he fell, he managed to hit the light switch the lamp was connected to. There was a flurry of sparks as the busted lamp finally burnt out. I didn't really notice, I was running for the door, when I heard Taffin shout something behind me.  
  
"Oh my..." I muttered, seeing the small fire arising.  
  
"RUN!" Taffin shrieked, and I could see the shadow of someone coming downstairs.  
  
Skyil took off for the nearest window, leaping for it, intending to break through the glass. Didn't work. She hit head-first and merely bounced. I rushed past her, the fire spreading rapidly on my heels.  
  
"Like this!" I snarled, and leaped.   
  
The window shattered around me, and I landed hard, rolling and laying there, dazed and cut from the glass.   
  
"Let's GO Nianso," Jaix said, pulling on my arm.  
  
I staggered to my feet and ran after him into the night.  
  
MiracleStar didn't say a word when we came home. Just let us in and watched the glow of the fire from the window. We heard sirens all night as the firefighters battled the flames. In the news the next morning, we discovered that the fire had not affected any other houses, but the mansion had been burned to the ground. Irish_lady_2009 had lost everything in the blaze. The investigators blamed arsonists, but couldn't find any evidence to go on.  
  
"Thank goodness," MiracleStar muttered over breakfast.  
  
"So we had a couple difficulties," I admitted.  
  
"A couple!" she snorted.  
  
"Alright. We blew it. But we did get some stuff," Jaix added, dumping our loot on the table.  
  
"Very well. But you guys started this mission, you finish it. Meaning, you get this stuff sold, quietly! Don't get caught."  
  
It didn't come to as much as we'd hoped. But irish_lady_2009 was totally broke, and we weren't, so I guess we came off the better. To make a long story short, the money was used to furnish our house a bit better, and pay off some bills. Irish_lady_2009 got extremely luck and managed to make an incredible come-back on the stock market, soon back to being as rich as she was before. And it was then that I saw the headlines on the local newspaper.  
  
"Improvised Millionaire Makes Come-back"  
  
I shuddered and read the rest of the article. And with a growl, started shredding it in disgust.   
  
"What's wrong?" Skyil asked, coming downstairs.  
  
"It's that irish_lady_2009. Apparently she's turned all nice and generous."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah. Here, her pet's quoted here, 'I used to be so stuck-up, if I didn't get my way, my day was ruined. Money was all I cared about, and I used to make fun of other, un-painted, pets. But then we were as poor as could be, and I realized just how well-off I was. And I realized that I could put my wealth to better uses.'"  
  
I paused and eyed Skyil, letting that sink in.  
  
"Here's some more. 'I think this thief did a great thing for us, their actions caused us to learn generosity. It's a shame he had to resort to such things, but hopefully our actions will help others to stay off the path of thievery."  
  
I sighed and finished mutilating the paper.  
  
"So now she and her owner are donating huge amounts to the poor on Neopia, and getting all these programs in place and all. Disgusting, isn't it. And she couldn't even get it right about the thieves. Not singular, but plural. Moron."  
  
Skyil shrugged.  
  
"Well, I think it's ironic, if nothing else."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to go steal some candy from a baby to feel better now, thankyouverymuch."  
  
I stalked upstairs to my room, leaving the confetti I'd made of the paper behind on the table.  
  
Note: Thank you, irish_lady_2009, for allowing me to use you and your pet, Lady_Ireland, in this story. 


	14. Count Von Roo

Some things are better left alone. We made the mistake of disturbing that which should not be disturbed, and tampering with something way too dangerous for us. I still wonder if our actions will have lasting consequences, especially once the sun goes down...  
  
****  
  
It was early morning when MiracleStar announced her latest scheme. I was reading a book, Jaix was out practicing his pitching, Skyil and Taffin were who knows where.   
  
"I think we should head for the Haunted Forest tomorrow morning," she said.  
  
"Sure," I replied, not really paying attention.  
  
"I mean, on a trip. A thieving trip."  
  
My head snapped up.  
  
"And what on Neopia is worth stealing from that forest?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much," she said innocently, "just a small fortune. Count Von Roo."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"You're nuts. How do you know he's got a fortune?"  
  
"Simple logic, Nianso," she said testily, "Think about it. He's a vampire, been around for who-knows-how-long, he's got to have treasure. And besides, as long as we're out before sundown, we'll be fine."  
  
"I still think you're insane."  
  
"No, I'm not. Should be simple. In and out. We'll be fine."  
  
And so I found myself walking into the depths of the Haunted Forest, wrapped in my cloak and carrying my backpack and dagger. Skyil seemed unusually jumpy as we walked through the forest, although it was still barely morning. Taffin gave me a sly look, then teleported away. Skyil didn't even notice. I groaned inwardly, catching a glimpse of fire fur up ahead, in a tree. Sure enough, the Kyrii dropped from the branch, directly behind Skyil as she passed.  
  
"Yah!" he shouted, grabbing her tail.  
  
She screamed and bolted.  
  
"Wait, Skyil, it's just me!" he called, running after her.  
  
I trotted after them, seeing Taffin trying to apologize to Skyil up ahead.  
  
"Ouch! I'm really, ow!"  
  
"IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!" the Aisha was shrieking.  
  
"OW! Skyil! Quit hitting me so I can apologize!"  
  
I stepped forwards and grabbed Skyil's paw before she could slap the Kyrii again.  
  
"Now now children," I admonished.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" Skyil hissed.  
  
"I'm really sorry," he whined, "didn't know you'd startle that bad. My humblest apologies."  
  
Skyil considered it for a moment, then lowered her fist.   
  
"Alright. You're forgiven. But don't startle me anymore."  
  
He agreed, and we rejoined MiracleStar.  
  
"This can't be fun and games, Taffin," she said severely.  
  
"I know, I know," he muttered.  
  
"It could be very dangerous. We have to concentrate to get out of here by sunset."  
  
"I know, quit harping on me!"  
  
She shrugged and resumed leading the way.  
  
We actually did find Count Von Roo's lair. For a while, I had even doubted that MiracleStar knew where it was. I stared at the small castle in amazement. How on earth did it manage to stay hidden in this forest? But then again, it was the Haunted Forest.  
  
"Alright, how'd you do it?" Taffin asked.  
  
"I have my sources. Now let's go, it's nearly noon and we need to be out of here by sundown."  
  
She led the way up to the castle door. Taffin took charge from there, inspecting the door, and finally announcing with a sigh that it was barred from the inside.  
  
"Then we take the alternate route," MiracleStar said calmly, pointing to a window.  
  
"Fine."  
  
I leaped into the air, soaring up to the nearest one. I landed carefully on the windowsill, inspecting the indoors. The window was locked, so I drew my dagger and broke the glass, reaching in to unlock it. It swung out, and I had a little difficulty managing that without falling off. Jaix flew a rope up to me, and I dropped inside to anchor it to something. The room was bare. I snarled in frustration.  
  
"Jaix. Come here. We're going to have to hold this for MiracleStar."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Taffin and Skyil joined us, and together we held the rope steady while MiracleStar shimmied up. She wrapped the rope up and returned it to her backpack.  
  
"Alright, follow me."  
  
The castle was empty of everything. Nothing moved there, nothing at all. Yet no dust covered the floor, and what little furniture there was was in perfect condition. It was as if the castle was outside of time. We stayed quiet, speaking only when necessary. Even Taffin seemed affected by the unnatural stillness of this place. I was jumpy; there was an odd feeling of being watched. None of the others seemed to feel it though.   
  
Skyil found the passage first. It was hidden, almost invisible to those not looking. It was set between two pillars, very narrow. I'd already dismissed it as a shadow and nothing more.  
  
"Excellent work," MiracleStar murmured, "I bet we'll find something now."  
  
I followed, shivering uncontrollably. There seemed to be a cold wind coming from the tunnel.  
  
"Do you feel that?" I asked Jaix.  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Our owner led the way, dagger out, her midnight blue cloak making her almost invisible in the gloom. But none of us wanted to risk lights. Soon we reached an area where the passageway branched out.   
  
"Skyil, Taffin and I will take left," MiracleStar instructed, "Jaix, you and Nianso take right. Meet back here if you don't find anything."  
  
"How much time do we have left?"  
  
"A couple hours."  
  
We nodded and started off down the tunnel. It was long, but our persistence had finally paid off.  
  
"Will you look at that," Jaix breathed in awe.  
  
Before us lay the biggest pile of treasure I'd ever seen. A vampire's lifetime of collecting magic items, neopoints, and rare items had been dumped haphazardly in one room. I laughed giddily and trotted over, falling to my knees by the nearest stack.  
  
"Will you look at this?!" I crowed, picking up a mutant Krawk morphing potion, "We're going to be rich Jaix. Isn't this awesome? MiracleStar was right, hey, Jaix? Jaix?"  
  
I set down the potion and turned. The Acara was no where to be seen.  
  
I must admit, I panicked at that point. All thoughts of treasure were gone. My instincts screamed danger, and I took off running back the way I'd come, down the passageway MiracleStar had taken. I caught up with them easily, running at full tilt. MiracleStar stared at me in bewilderment as I jabbered out how Jaix had just suddenly vanished.  
  
"Oh, com'n Nianso. He's probably just playing tricks on you, pets don't simply vanish into thin air.  
  
"Um, MiracleStar?" Taffin interrupted, "Where's Skyil?"  
  
We fell silent, looking around. The desert Aisha was gone. It was then I heard a soft laughter echoing through the hall.  
  
"What time is it?!" I hissed.  
  
"Still three... sun should still be up."  
  
"Well, something's not right here!"  
  
Taffin squeaked and took off running back the way we came. I followed, and our owner took up the rear. Up the stairs, back to the room we'd entered in. I skidded to a stop in the center of the room, Taffin stood by the broken window in disbelief. For the window was no longer broken, and it was dark outside. A slim sliver of a moon rested in the inky sky. Behind us, I heard the door slam shut from an invisible hand.  
  
"Did you really assume that one such as I would not take precautions against such intruders as yourselves?" a sibilant voice murmured out of the shadows.  
  
I whirled around, drawing my dagger and dropping into a crouch between the shadowy form and MiracleStar. I could see Taffin doing the same, moving to stand near me.  
  
The figure laughed and stepped into the pale light of the moon. It was a blumaroo, wreathed in a black cloak, and eyes glittering with malevolence. Count Von Roo was awake.  
  
He laughed softly, and I could see the fangs that marked him vampire. I gulped and tried to keep from shaking.  
  
"Where is Skyil and Jaix?"  
  
He gestured, and I could see my two siblings slumped in a corner, apparently asleep. At least they were alive.  
  
"You must not take this personally," the Count was saying, "but I cannot allow you to leave here alive. You have seen too much."  
  
Taffin snarled and with a soft pop, teleported over beside the Count. He raised his dagger to strike, but the blumaroo simply gestured, and Taffin was flung across the room to slam into the wall. He slid to the floor, groaning. I shivered again, and fell to my knees. Something was at work here, I could no longer hear anything around me, or even see the room. Everything had narrowed down to just me, and the immense power bubbling out and changing reality as I knew it. As if a fog had been lifted, I stood. Count Von Roo was watching me in curiosity. I could see everything so clearly, even more than before. The pale light of the moon had been magnified a thousand times, my senses enhanced by the raw power that was at work. As if in a trance, I shoved off the ground with one paw, extending my wings to their full length. I hovered there in mid-air, power all around me as my talent manifested itself in a way of unheard magnitude. The moon started to fade, and the Count backed away from me nervously. I stared into his eyes.  
  
"You may have power over your home that can confuse time and the perception of it," I whispered, my words echoing across the small room, "but I have power over so much more. No, you will not prevent us from leaving here. For even now, the sun begins to rise..."  
  
The blumaroo shot a nervous glance at the window, then gasped in surprise. For a faint golden glow could be seen over the horizon. He shrieked and fled, down to the depths of his castle, away from the coming sunrise. I, in turn, collapsed to the floor, the force sustaining me gone. I lay there, overwhelmed by the power that had just been unleashed. MiracleStar came over and gently helped me up.  
  
"That was incredible Nianso," she said, "what did you do?"  
  
"I did nothing," I replied, "it was my talent, not me."  
  
I heard Jaix and Skyil stirring.  
  
"Let's just get out of here," I muttered as the two woke groggily.  
  
MiracleStar hastily agreed.  
  
"But the treasure...!" Taffin interrupted.  
  
"While you two were running like cowards," she said with a smile, "I took the opportunity to grab some stuff. We have treasure, don't you worry."  
  
As she smashed the window out for the second time and secured a rope to get down, I glanced over at Taffin who was staring at her in amazement.  
  
"I think she really needs to get her priorities straight."  
  
I could only nod in helpless agreement. 


	15. Vs Balthazar part 1

I've always bought into the stereotype that faeries are good creatures willing to help unfortunate Neopians. Faeries despise evil creatures and will not help them. Dark faeries are the only ones that are "evil", and will never help anyone except to further themselves. However, when an air faerie named Diganis came into our lives, all these notions were destroyed.  
  
****  
  
I'd been out all morning shopping with Jaix at the Uni's clothing store - of all places. For some reason, Jaix had decided to find; as he put it, his own personal style. He'd found it all right, in the form of a black collar studded with silver spikes, like the kind you'd see skateboarders wear. I could only roll my eyes.  
  
As soon as I entered the house, I noticed that someone was in the kitchen. It wasn't MiracleStar, and it wasn't Skyil or Taffin. I entered slowly, one paw on my dagger. Jaix trailed behind. An air faerie sat on our counter, arms crossed and regarding me with stern eyes.  
  
"Nianso DreamWish, I presume?"  
  
"I try to make it a habit to never presume anything," I growled in response, "What are you doing in my house?"  
  
She smiled slightly, but it wasn't a friendly smile. Her eyes were cold and calculating.   
  
"My name is Diganis. I heard of you from... an acquaintance, shall we say."  
  
"An acquaintance? And who would this be?"  
  
She hesitated, debating whether or not to divulge this information.  
  
"Losgadh'eolas. Or the dragon in the Terror Mountains."  
  
"Could you say that again?" I said weakly.  
  
"Los-gad-e-o-las," she repeated with a soft smile, "or I just call him dragon."  
  
I thought on this a moment, conscious of Jaix at my shoulder shifting from paw to paw nervously.  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
Her face fell back into its grim mask.  
  
"I have a venture you may be interested in. Quite profitable, I assure you."  
  
"We don't make decisions without MiracleStar."  
  
"Of course. She left a note," the faerie said, waving her hand at the table, "saying she'll be back in about an hour. I will come back then."  
  
With a soft whisper of air, the faerie was gone. I shook my head and glanced at Jaix, and he merely shrugged.  
  
"There's something odd about that faerie."  
  
"Yeah, I know. What was her name, Diganis or something?"  
  
"I think so. I'm going to my room. Yell when MiracleStar and the others get back."  
  
The three eventually did return. I ran downstairs and was about to start explaining about the faerie when I heard the sound of daggers being drawn. I turned, and behind me hovered the air faerie. It was MiracleStar, Taffin, and Skyil who had drawn their weapons at her sudden appearance.  
  
"A very warm welcome this is," Diganis observed wryly.  
  
"Yeah, well, we're not too comfortable with faeries just materializing in our house," I replied sullenly, "MiracleStar, this is Diganis. She has a proposition to make."  
  
Taffin and Skyil sheathed their daggers, but MiracleStar kept hers out, flipping it to throwing position.   
  
"I don't care. Get out of here, faerie," she said softly.  
  
Diganis was silent, but didn't move. MiracleStar tensed, then threw. There was a flash of blue light, and the dagger clattered to the floor.   
  
"Don't think I can't protect myself, thief," she whispered, "And regardless of past circumstances, I think you shall be rather interested in what I have to say."  
  
She was silent, and I glanced at her curiously. What past circumstances? Diganis ignored MiracleStar's refusal to comment and continued talking.  
  
"I have discovered one of Balthazar's warehouses. Meaning: an entire hoard of faeries is just waiting for the right thieves..."  
  
She trailed off, a sly smile on her face.  
  
"You'd do that?" Taffin finally asked, "Help us steal the faeries to sell? I mean, isn't that kind of counteractive to what you, as a faerie, would want?"  
  
She sniffed in response.  
  
"A couple years ago, yes. But not now. So, this is a one time offer thieves. Take it or leave it."  
  
MiracleStar took a deep breath.  
  
"Swear that you won't betray us in any way?"  
  
"I swear it by the element I serve."  
  
"Very well then. We're in."  
  
****  
  
As with any venture of this magnitude, it took us a long time to prepare. MiracleStar bought Jaix a new weapon, a Virtupets Energy Sabre. He practiced with it nearly all the time. Taffin spent a lot of time off with Skyil and Diganis, scouting out the warehouse. I spent my time with MiracleStar, going over the information Skyil gained and making plans. It would be tricky, but I knew we could pull it off. The warehouse was closely guarded, even more so at night. This was not a surprise, as any break-in would logically occur at night. So, we decided to take the daylight option. This had its own unique risks, of course. However, Diganis promised she'd use her magic to guide eyes away from us. Jaix, Skyil, and I were to head for the roof, while MiracleStar and Taffin were to enter through a back door, one that was never used and only guarded by one pet. Skyil had gotten the codes for all the doors, so security wouldn't be a problem.  
  
On the day of the planned break-in, we headed towards the industrial section of Neopia Central like any other family out for a fine day. We kept our wings folded close to avoid attention, and didn't talk. Jaix carried his sword across his back, and the rest of us carried daggers. I'd taken to carrying two myself, as I fancied having one in each paw. Diganis was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"You don't trust her," I whispered to MiracleStar.  
  
"I don't trust any of the faeries," she replied softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She was silent for a long time.  
  
"It's a long story. Maybe some other time."  
  
I nodded and kept walking. Soon the warehouse came into sight. It was a large structure of cement walls and metal roofing. A barbed wire fence surrounded it, and guards patrolled the perimeter. It looked more like a military base than a warehouse.  
  
"How'd Balthazar manage to pull all this off?" Jaix hissed.  
  
"Money. Faeries are expensive."  
  
"Yeah... but, I thought he was just a loner that caught faeries."  
  
"Originally, yes," Diganis said, suddenly appearing behind us, "but he grew rich, and expanded. He hates us faeries."  
  
"I don't blame him," MiracleStar muttered under her breath.  
  
"Just shut up Kristen."  
  
Diganis flew up into the sky to scout out the current situation of the warehouse. I turned to MiracleStar in surprise.  
  
"Kristen? Why'd she call you that?"  
  
"I... I'll tell you later," she said hurriedly, her cheeks flushed pink.  
  
I was about to press her for more information, but at that moment Diganis appeared.  
  
"Alright, follow me."  
  
We obeyed, splitting up into two groups, as planned. I led Jaix and Skyil, who both stayed silent, only giving me a solemn look and then concentrating on not being seen. Diganis led us down an alley a short distance away from the warehouse. From there, we flew up to the roof, careful to not hit the walls and not be seen. We stayed spread out, and surveyed the scene. I nodded sharply to Jaix, and he leaped off the roof edge, snapping his wings out and gliding over to the warehouse roof. I could only hold my breath and hope that Diganis's spells were sound, because someone could easily have seen Jaix. I watched the guards below, still no sign of them noticing. I nodded again to Skyil, and she quickly took the gap. Finally it was my turn. I waited for the right moment, then I leaped over the edge. I snapped my dragon wings out and felt the air lift carry me across to the other roof. I landed soundlessly, folding my wings up again. We made our way across the roof slowly, as the corrugated iron beneath us was slanted and there was still a risk of being seen.   
  
"If Diganis fails us," Jaix hissed in my ear.  
  
"We're dead. I know."  
  
We made our way over to the edge, where high-placed windows existed. Skyil watched below as I slung myself out over the ledge and examined the window. It wasn't operable, so I'd have to break it. I swung myself back onto the roof and nodded to Jaix.  
  
"You gotta get us in."  
  
He nodded and drew the energy sabre, flipping himself off the edge and hovering there. I raised up and watched the guards as they continued their patrol.  
  
"Less than a minute," I warned.  
  
"I'll make it," he replied, laying the blade to the window.  
  
There was a crackle of super-heated air, and the sound of glass sliding on glass. Jaix flipped himself back up to join us, holding the pane of glass he'd carefully cut out. He lay it on the roof beside us, then crouched down as the guard walked past, oblivious to the thieves above him. We stayed silent and waited until he passed.  
  
"Skyil. Is there anyone in there?"  
  
"It's hard to tell," she said softly, "but no, I don't feel anyone."  
  
"Right."  
  
I swung myself down, landing on the inside of the windowpane. I surveyed the area below us, a large cement floor filled with shelves. And upon those shelves, faeries. I couldn't see anyone, so I dropped the rest of the way into the warehouse, using my wings to slow my fall. Jaix and Skyil followed. Diganis appeared suddenly before us, motioning for us to follow. She led us to where MiracleStar and Taffin had just arrived. MiracleStar looked a little pale.  
  
"Any trouble?"  
  
"Nope, none whatsoever," she replied.  
  
"Then lets get the faeries and get out of here."  
  
I turned to examine the shelves. Most of the bottles were empty, but a nearby shelf contained nothing but rows of air faeries. A little further down were the earth faeries. I started grabbing faeries at random and shoving the bottles in my backpack. My family spread out and started stealing what they wished. My backpack was almost full when my Zafara ears alerted me to trouble. Paw pads, coming into the warehouse room. I froze, listening. They were to my left. I edged off and slipped behind the shelves to remain hidden. It was then I heard the scream of pain and surprise from Skyil. 


	16. Vs Balthazar part 2

It seems no matter how hard we try, how much we plan, something goes wrong. Those of you with a conscience would argue that this is a good thing, but to me, it is merely annoying. Although our endeavor resulted in a great good for faeriekind, it got us nothing. Some may argue that a kind act is reward in itself, but I say kind acts don't buy dinner.  
  
****  
  
For a minute, I froze. Then my instincts kicked in, and I started slowly towards where I'd last heard the sounds, staying low and keeping my eyes alert. I peered around a corner and felt a chill run down my spine. An enormous Lupe, the largest I'd ever seen stood there, his back turned to me. Balthazar. He turned slightly, and I saw Skyil struggling in his grasp, one long golden ear firmly grasped in his paw. A skinny mutant Techo stood nearby, glowering at my sister.  
  
"So what is this doing here?" Balthazar demanded in disgust, shaking Skyil firmly, causing her to whimper in pain.  
  
"Must be a vagabond, snuck in," the Techo suggested.  
  
"Or a thief," the Lupe growled.  
  
The two were silent for a moment, and all I could hear were soft whimpers from Skyil. I could see her eyes darting back and forth between the two, debating her options. A shadowy figure appeared from the top of one of the shelves, and leaped straight for Balthazar. It was Jaix, sword drawn. He smashed into the Lupe, bringing the sword down in an overhead swing. Balthazar dropped Skyil and caught Jaix's hand in a fierce grip, stopping his sword blow. I groaned inwardly, but Jaix merely bared his teeth in a ferocious smile.  
  
"I am dragon-blessed, Balthazar!" he snarled in feral anger, and kicked the Lupe on the knee joint.  
  
Balthazar buckled and fell, Jaix dancing off to one side, his sword glowing with power, his eyes burning with delight. The Acara was in his element, single combat. Balthazar stayed on all fours, advancing on him. In the closed confines of the shelves, Jaix was at a disadvantage. He knew that, and steadily drew Balthazar closer to the more open main aisle. I guess Balthazar saw that too, for he leaped at Jaix, who ducked below the Lupe and struck up with his sword. I didn't see what happened after that, for the Techo caught my eye. He was slipping away, presumably to raise an alarm. I snuck up behind him and placed one of my daggers to the back of his neck.  
  
"One move, you die," I hissed.  
  
Balthazar and Jaix were merely a bundle of fur and claws now, moving almost too fast to follow. The Lupe roared and Jaix returned the challenge with a banshee battle cry of his own. The sword lay off to one side, forgotten in favor of claws. I could hear the sound of vast numbers of guards appearing, drawn by the commotion. Something had to be done, and fast.  
  
"Diversion time," I muttered, and shoved the Techo aside, directly into the shelves. He crashed into the bottles, shattering glass and freeing the faeries imprisoned inside. I smiled and leaped for the shelf, hitting it mid-way to the top with a jump kick. It creaked, then toppled. I landed deftly, watching the domino effect take place with satisfaction. The sound of glass filled the room, and Jaix and Balthazar halted their battle to stare in disbelief as the newly freed faeries zoomed about in a flurry of color.  
  
"They're escaping!" Balthazar roared  
  
"Yes!" I crowed, "Both us and the faeries!"  
  
With a hysterical laugh, I took off for the door, pulling Skyil to her feet and dragging her along with me. We ran for the exit, Jaix somewhere off to our right, shattered bottle strewn across the floor. It was utter chaos, guards desperately trying to catch the escaping faeries, the faeries themselves systematically tipping over every shelf in the warehouse. We were almost to the door when a enormous shadow flew over our heads. Balthazar landed before us, and I skidded to a stop inches before him. I had only a second to take in the size of his fangs before he struck, sending me tumbling backwards to land on my back on the floor. Broken glass pressed painfully into my fur. The Lupe advanced slowly, growling in rage.   
  
Then something incredible happened. A dark faerie flew in between me and the Lupe.  
  
"Not this time, Balthazar," she said firmly.  
  
I pushed myself to a sitting position, staring in disbelief at the faerie.  
  
"I caught you once, wretched bug," he snarled, "I can catch you again."  
  
"Can you catch all of us?" another one asked, a light faerie, coming to hover next to the dark faerie.  
  
Slowly the other faeries gathered between me and Balthazar, a myriad of colors. Dark faeries floated right next to light faeries, water next to fire, all united in their opposition of the Lupe. Balthazar was silent, sizing up the situation. Skyil quietly snuck up beside me. Diganis also moved closer and whispered in my ear,  
  
"The others got out safe. Just you two left."  
  
Balthazar slowly started to back away. Skyil hissed though, and leaped to her feet.  
  
"He's got a trick planned! Get out of here, NOW!"  
  
The faeries responded instantly. I leaped into the air amidst the multi-colored swarm, winging for the window. Steel plates dropped over the windows as an alarm started to sound. A faerie shouted something, and there was a explosion of power, and sunlight poured in from the gaping hole in the ceiling. Surrounding by glowing light, we burst from the warehouse and flew off across Neopia.  
  
I finally found my family, regrouping in a field a mile or so away from the warehouse. The faeries accompanied us there, every one of them. I landed next to MiracleStar and waited as the escaped faeries gathered. Finally two floated forwards, a dark and a light.  
  
"We thank you," the light faerie said stiffly, "I never thought you'd do something like that, Kristen."  
  
"It wasn't planned," MiracleStar replied coldly.  
  
"Of course," the faerie replied just as coldly, "serving your own selfish needs, as always. Now, release the others in your backpack."  
  
MiracleStar didn't move for a second, then dropped her back and reluctantly drew forth the bottles and uncapped them. At a gesture, I did the same.  
  
"You've done a great service to faeriekind today," the light faerie said when she was done, "and I might even drop a word with Fyora, see if things could change..."  
  
"Don't bother," Diganis interrupted, "wouldn't want to trouble your pretty conscience with speaking up with the likes of us."  
  
"You. Of course you'd be involved in this."  
  
"Oh yes," Diganis sneered, "figured since none of you would ever help Kristen, I would. The lot of you deserve to be sold in bottles anyways, you and your high-and-mighty ways. Go home to Faerieland, you would hate to be seen with a traitor like me, wouldn't you?"  
  
The light faerie sniffed and flew off, the others following more slowly. Soon only a handful of dark faeries were left.  
  
"You know you're always welcome among us," one said quietly to Diganis and MiracleStar.  
  
"I know," MiracleStar replied wearily, "but I don't want to come back, ever. It's ancient history now."  
  
The dark faerie nodded and turned to Diganis.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Thanks, but no. I too, have turned my back. I serve Losgadh'eolas now."  
  
"Very well then. Farewell, both of you."  
  
And the remaining faeries disappeared into the sky.  
  
"Alright, what was that all about?" Taffin demanded.  
  
MiracleStar shrugged uncomfortably.  
  
"I was an orphan, about five years old, when the faeries found me. Raised me, and did a pretty shoddy job of it too, I'd say. I left before they kicked me out."  
  
"As for me, I'm a traitor by our laws," Diganis said nonchalantly, "but some would argue differently. The dark faeries tend to understand my side of the story... but no one really gives their opinion much credence."  
  
We were silent, taking this in. MiracleStar an orphan. And her real name was Kristen. I felt odd knowing this, it made her seem too human, too vulnerable.   
  
"I'm leaving. Sorry you didn't get much out of this, I'll try to make it up to you," Diganis said.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I want to," the faerie said softly. "Krist.. no, MiracleStar, may I count you as my friend?"  
  
"...Yes. You can."  
  
"That is enough."  
  
And the faerie was gone. I turned and looked at MiracleStar, and she avoided my gaze.  
  
"Nothing has changed," I said softly, "Let's go home now." 


	17. NSPA part 1

            I'm certain everyone knows what it is to commit a wrong.  It is pet and human nature to have a conscience and know what is right and what is not.  There are varying degrees of morality, and so far, I have avoided feeling any guilt for my actions.  However, there are some things even I cannot bury.  I do not understand the truly evil.  I am not like them, for I am bothered by a conscience that refuses to stay dead.  Someday I fear this will be my undoing.

            MiracleStar had sent me to the store.  We had a good deal of Neopoints, but our pantry was empty.  I personally blame Taffin and Jaix; the two were like bottomless pits that consumed food non-stop.  I guess that's guys for ya, though.  Anyways, since our pantry was empty, MiracleStar had given me a good deal of NP to buy food for the next couple weeks.  I had decided to stop at the bakery first, it always had the best food.  I'd bought some sandwiches, bread, pastries, and other assorted items when I decided there was plenty to carry home.  I gathered up my packages and started back towards the outskirts of Neopia Central.

            I decided to take a short cut through a couple back alleys.  The bags were heavy, the sun was still high in the sky, and I had taken this short cut dozens of times before.  Lots of pets did.  There was no danger in it.  So I didn't even give it a second though, ducking into the alley between a couple shops.  However, I must have picked the wrong day to go shopping.  They hid behind a pile of boxes, two of them.  I saw them seconds before they attacked.  I dropped my packages and tried to draw my daggers, but the two pets were ready for me apparently.  The first one, a blue Acara, knocked my dagger out of my hand, the other grabbed my arms and wrenched them behind my back.  I gasped and struggled, kicking behind me, hoping to catch a knee or other vulnerable spot.  

            "Hold her still," the Acara growled, fumbling with some rope.

            "Gah… I'm trying!" the other yelped as I twisted, almost pulling myself from his grasp.

            "Fools!" I snarled and flared my wings as hard as I could.

            The wing bone caught my captor squarely on the face, and he yelped and I was able to twist free.  I whipped around, desperately searching for my dagger.  I saw it on the ground and dove for it, but too late.  The Acara reached it first, stepping on the hilt as I reached for it.  I started to scramble to my feet but the pommel of a weapon was slammed against the back of my head.  Pain burst out across my skull and my peripheral vision went black.  I sank into unconsciousness from there.

****

            Everyone was used to Nianso DreamWish being out late.  She seemed to have an utter disregard for time.  However, when dinner grew close and there was no sign of the dragon-winged starry Zafara, MiracleStar started to get worried.  She summoned all her dragon-winged pets together, Jaix the fire Acara, Skyil the desert Aisha, and Taffin the fire Kyrii.

            "She's either running very late, or something has happened."

            There were assenting nods from her pets.

            "We'll have dinner now, without her.  If she hasn't shown after that, we go looking for her.  Alright?"

            Taffin shrugged.

            "What's for dinner?"

            "Casserole.  I made it myself."

            "Can we skip dinner and look for her now?" he whined.

            "Shuddup and set the table."

****

            I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder.  

            "Wha?  Where?"

            "Shhh.  You'll find out when da boss gets here."

            I groggily opened my eyes and looked around.  My daggers were gone, but my hands where free.  We were in the center of a warehouse.  It was dark outside, from what little I could see from the windows near the ceiling.  The warehouse was dimly lit, only on half lighting.  Crates lined the walls, but the center was fairly empty.  A vast array of pets were staggered out around the area, all bearing weapons.  There was no insignia of any kind, nothing to identify who these pets were part of.

            "Why am I here?" I asked of the pet that had woken me, a pirate Krawk.

            "Just wait."

            "But…"

            "Please.  Just be patient.  We aren't going to harm you."

            "You already did," I muttered, rubbing my head.

            "Well… that was necessary to get you here in the first place."

            I sighed and folded my wings around myself so that only my head showed.

            "How long do I wait?"

            "Until the others arrive."

****

            Obviously, MiracleStar had to go looking for Nianso when she failed to turn up by after dinner.  As they gathered their things to leave, a newcomer appeared.

            Diganis the air faerie waited in the living room.  Taffin the Kyrii showed up first, stopping at the sight of her.  He was covered in his black cloak with hood up.  The glint of a dagger pommel could be seen underneath the cloak.

            "Oh, hello Diganis," he said.

            "Taffin.  Searching for Nianso?"

            "Well, yes.  How did you know?"

            "She's nosy," Skyil replied from the stairs.

            The Aisha was dressed the same as Taffin, also bearing a dagger.

            "Not nosy, merely observant," the faerie replied, "now, do you want to find your sister or not?"

            "Of course we want to find her."

            "Then tell MiracleStar to hurry in here."

            Taffin turned and was met by Jaix, also wearing a cloak and dagger.  The Acara, however, bore a sheathed sword.  

            "She's coming," he said quietly, and walked to stand by the window.

            Soon enough, the owner of the motley crew appeared.  She was dressed in her usual midnight blue cloak and numerous daggers.  She stared at Diganis for a moment, then inclined her head softly in greeting.

            "I have news of your pet."

            "I thought you might," the human replied, taking a seat near the hovering faerie.

            "She is at a warehouse in the industrial section of Neopia Central.  3469 Seapine Rd.  The warehouse is heavily guarded."

            "Then how do we get in?"

            "Through the front door, of course.  They are expecting you."

            "How do you know this?" MiracleStar asked in a whisper.

            "I kind of like Nianso.  She's like me in some ways.  I cannot aid you any more than this I'm afraid.  But before I leave, there is one last item of business to attend to."

            She gestured, and an object appeared out of mid-air and dropped at Taffin's feet.  It was a glaive.  The pole was a little taller than the Kyrii, the blade on the end curved like a crescent moon.  He picked it up and inspected it carefully, giving it a few test slashes.

            "I got it with you in mind," the faerie said, "you could use a weapon with a longer reach.  I owed all of you something for the run-in with Balthazar.  Good luck, all of you."

            She vanished with a soft puff of air.  MiracleStar stood and nodded to the group. 

            "Well then.  Let's go find our missing Nianso."  


	18. NSPA part 2

MiracleStar and her three remaining pets had no difficulty finding the warehouse Diganis had told them about. It was fully dark by the time they arrived and the moon cast little light. MiracleStar walked up to the warehouse at point, with the other three trailing behind. As they neared, the guards outside snapped to attention and a searchlight was aimed on them from the roof.  
  
"I was told you were expecting us," she said softly to the guards.  
  
One turned aside and spoke softly into a walkie-talkie. There was a few minutes of silence, then the guard, an Aisha, nodded.  
  
"Follow me please."  
  
He led the group around the outside of the warehouse to the back where a black limousine waited. Before they were allowed to get in, the guard politely informed them that they'd have to give up their weapons.  
  
"I don't think so," Jaix growled.  
  
"You'll get them back," the Aisha assured.  
  
Reluctantly, he handed over his sword and dagger. Skyil and Taffin followed suit, then MiracleStar. Of all of them, she took the longest to disarm. Two daggers on the belt, one hidden in her sleeve, and one strapped to her thigh. There were also a couple hemlock darts on her belt too. Once weaponless, the thieves climbed in the back seat and waited. It wasn't cramped even with all three of them, for MiracleStar was the biggest there. Then they saw Nianso approaching, walking between two guards from the back of the warehouse.  
  
****  
  
I personally thought the whole get-up was quite stupid. Sure, whoever wanted to see us might be concerned with security, as I had no doubt that this endeavor would consist of slight illegalities, but still. Using me as bait to get my family out here then switching places before we actually met whoever was behind this. The guards walked me out to the limo where I climbed in and joined my owner and family.   
  
"You alright Nianso?" Taffin asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Really ticked off, but fine," I growled in response, casting a glance up to the driver.  
  
It was a human, a blond guy with a ponytail and a brown trench coat. A cloud Eyrie sat in the passenger seat. I could see a Metal Wand held idly in one paw. I leaned forwards and tapped the Eyrie's wing.  
  
"Hey, where we going?"  
  
"Best you don't ask questions," she replied with a grin.   
  
"But..."  
  
"Just sit down and relax. It'll be a long ride."  
  
She wasn't kidding about the long ride part. It took us over an hour to get to where we were going, and most of it was spent in lengthy and confusing routes that left us totally in the dark about where we were. Obviously these people were professionals.  
  
"We're here," the human announced, pulling into a large garage of what appeared to be another warehouse.  
  
We got out and the Eyrie beckoned for us to follow with her wand. She led us up some stairs to the main building, where we discovered that it wasn't really a warehouse. There was a long hallway with offices all along the sides. At the end of the hall was a locked and guarded door. I could barely make out a storage area beyond that, through the small window. We were led down the hall and around a corner. At the end of this new corridor was a single door, guarded by a Scorchio and a Draik. Both were armed with Rod of Dark Novas. Obviously whoever was behind this had money.  
  
The Eyrie had quick words with the guards, then nodded to us.  
  
"Through here please," she said, opening the door. "May I present to you, Malkus Vile."  
  
The guards shut the door behind us. I carefully inspected every inch of the room while Malkus remained silent. It was ornate, disgustingly so. Thick carpet covered the floor with a fancy rug I'd never seen before. There were no windows, only one door on the far wall. The walls had lined wallpaper in colors of blue and gold. Expensive paintings hung from the walls. The bottom part of the wall was paneled wood, probably cherry. Matching chairs with velvet cushions sat in front of the enormous desk, also a deep cherry. And at the desk sat none other than Malkus Vile, crime lord supreme. The yellow Skeith was dressed in a black trench coat and on his desk sat a matching hat. A white and a shadow Aisha flanked him on either side of the desk, his bodyguards. They watched us carefully, Faerie Slingshots in hand and sheathed swords that looked like Swords of the Air Faerie.  
  
Malkus gestured for us to have a seat, and I took the one near the middle, next to MiracleStar. Jaix sat on the other side of her, with Skyil next to him. Taffin decided to sit next to me and I idly hoped that he wouldn't say anything dumb.  
  
"I don like dealins with humans," he said as way of introduction.  
  
Taffin started squirming in his chair and I gave a little cough of warning for him to be still.  
  
"But I 'eard you came as a group. And I could use some pets here like you."  
  
"What is it that you want with us?" MiracleStar replied quietly.  
  
I must admit, I was quite proud at her at that moment. Whisked away to the depths of Malkus's operation, surrounded by pets armed to the teeth, and she still retained her cool.  
  
"I have dis operation," he replied, gesturing to a map on one wall, "in da Mystery Island. It keeps gettin, shall we say, interrupted?"  
  
"And you want us to stop these, 'interruptions'?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No, I got my boys on dat. I have a shipment comin in a couple days, and I need more guards. Ones that are used to operating on their own, without orders. Ones that can fly, and go unseen."  
  
"But you are mistaken. We can still be seen in flight," I quickly replied.  
  
"Now there you lie," he replied, and my eyes widened, "cause I know you've gone unseen before."  
  
"Diganis."  
  
"Y'eh. The faerie. I hired her to make a permanent spell like the one she used at Balthazar's place."  
  
"How do you know about that?" MiracleStar asked.  
  
"I have my sources," he replied with a smug grin. "Now, the job will pay 500,000 np and you get ta keep all da equipment I give you. You have five minutes to decide."  
  
He rose and exited out the back door, his bodyguard trailing. I quickly looked over to MiracleStar.  
  
"I don't like this," I said quickly.  
  
"Neither do I," she replied. "Skyil?"  
  
The mind reader shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. A strong-willed enough pet can shield their thoughts against me. I think he knew beforehand what I am."  
  
"He seems to know everything else about us," I grumbled.  
  
"Think about it. 500,000 np for a simple guard duty mission. And the weaponry. Did you see what everyone was equipped with?" Taffin said, his excitement ill-concealed.  
  
"I won't like it, but the payoff makes it worthwhile," our owner finally pronounced.   
  
I nodded my agreement, as did my siblings. It was at that moment that Malkus Vile reappeared through the back door.  
  
"You in?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Cause ya really didn't have a choice in the matter, I just let you think you did."  
  
He chuckled, pleased at his own manipulations. MiracleStar only seethed in silence. The Skeith walked around the desk then, and put one paw on her shoulder.  
  
"I dun trust ya and I dun like ya. You humans are an odd bunch, really, and you always seem to meddle with my plans. I'll be keeping an eye on you, so don't try anything. Now, Froise the cloud Eyrie will get you your stuff."  
  
He nodded towards the door and we filed out. Froise met us at the door and smiled.  
  
"Follow me, please," she instructed and led us down the hall.  
  
"Why us?" I said plaintively, looking up a MiracleStar.  
  
"It's cause we have a reputation now," she said in an awed voice, "a reputation of infamy that even Malkus Vile can't ignore." 


	19. NSPA part 3

Malkus wasn't kidding about having equipment for us. Froise led us to a small room with a single table. A green Gelert stood behind it. He cocked his head at us as we entered.  
  
"Ah, Froise. Hello. I just brought in the last weapons a couple minutes ago. Need me anymore?"  
  
"Nah, I can get the stuff divvied up myself. You going on the latest endeavor?"  
  
"No, I'm stuck here at home base. Malkus seems to like the job I'm doing on getting necessary equipment. How about you?"  
  
"I'm in charge," she said proudly.  
  
"Ah, congratulations."  
  
The Gelert patted her on the shoulder and left.  
  
"In charge of the mission?" Skyil asked.  
  
"Hang on. You make me nervous," Froise said quickly.  
  
She dug through the pile of stuff and picked up a headband. It was black with a strange blue gem on it.   
  
"Put this on."  
  
Skyil caught it and inspected it carefully.  
  
"What's it do?"  
  
"Keeps you from picking everyone's mind bare," the Eyrie replied with a snarl. "Our lab developed it. Everyone wearing a matching bracelet is blocked."  
  
She held up one paw upon which a black bracelet with a gem was secured.  
  
"I'm not wearing it," the Aisha replied, starting to hand it back.  
  
"Then you spend this mission tied up in a corner somewhere where you won't cause any trouble."  
  
Skyil glanced up at MiracleStar, who closed her eyes and nodded sadly. The Aisha sighed and reluctantly put it on.  
  
"There. That's better. Now, I am leading this mission. You'll learn more later, and only what you need to know. You're old equipment is all here, along with some new stuff. Jaix, I have been informed that you are the fighter of the group."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then this is for you."  
  
She handed him a Sinsis Sword. He gave it a few test swings, then accepted the sheath from her. He put it on his belt, then found his old Virtupets Energy Sabre and added that on the other side.  
  
"I'm keeping this one," he said softly, "Just for old times sake. You never know when two swords might come in handy."  
  
"Suit yourself," she replied, handing the rest of us a couple Poison Tipped Dagger each.   
  
I inspected mine carefully than replaced my old two. On an afterthought, I bent down and strapped one around my thigh like MiracleStar did. It never hurt to have spares in case I needed to throw one.  
  
"And here's these," she said, handing us each a hand painted scarab, "Unfortunately, they are no were near as powerful as they used to be, but at least they aren't as expensive."  
  
"Indeed," MiracleStar replied, putting hers away.  
  
"And last, we have these," she said, handing each a cloak.  
  
I unfolded mine and inspected it. It seemed to blend with the area around it.  
  
"Diganis helped with those," Froise explained, "They should keep you hidden in most situations."  
  
"Why all this money spent on us?"  
  
Frois looked at us solemnly.  
  
"Because if this mission goes off well we'll be making ten times what we spent on it. We cannot have anything go wrong. Too much is at stake here."  
  
"But why us?"  
  
"I think you know why," she replied, "Dragon Thieves. Blessed with incredible powers."  
  
"They don't always work," I said softly.  
  
I don't think she heard me.  
  
We were to spend the night - what was left of it - at Malkus's complex. We were leaving with the rest of the pets assigned to this mission in the morning. A room had been prepared for us, nothing more than an upper-story room with five cots laid out. There was no window. There weren't any windows anywhere. We didn't talk, merely laid our things aside and wearily went to sleep, one by one. Soon only I was awake. I sat up and looked over at MiracleStar. She returned my gaze, also awake apparently.  
  
"You scared?" she asked me in the darkness.  
  
"No. Worried, but not scared."  
  
"I am."  
  
Malkus's words drifted back to me. 'I don like humans.'   
  
"You have reason to be frightened, I guess," I replied, "but don't worry. We'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
I rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
We were woken early that morning by the green Gelert we'd seen the previous day.  
  
"Com'n everyone!" he said brightly, "Breakfast is on the go, you need to be on your way now."  
  
We got ready with astounding speed, gathering up our weapons and cloaks and following him out the door and downstairs. We met with the rest of the group in the warehouse portion of the complex. A couple jeeps were parked nearby. A motley crew of pets were arranged, all well-armed and ready for trouble.  
  
"Alright, everyone knows the drill! Let's go pets!" Froise called out.  
  
The group quickly broke up and boarded the jeeps, two pets per vehicle. The backs were empty of cargo and I assumed that would change once we reached the island. Froise gestured for us to follow her, and we climbed into the back of the jeep she boarded. She took the passenger side and I assumed her owner would be driving.  
  
"No, MiracleStar, you drive today. My owner is taking another car. It's hard to find drivers around here," she explained, "not many humans want to work with Malkus Vile."  
  
"I don't blame them," she muttered, climbing into the driver's seat.  
  
She started the engine and waited for instructions.  
  
"Just follow the convoy," Friose instructed, pointing towards the car in front of us. "We're around the middle."  
  
MiracleStar nodded and followed the train of cars through an opening garage type door. The convoy turned onto the main road and started down to the seaside. It would be several hours, so I settled back for the ride. MiracleStar was a good driver and I was able to tune out her complaints about the automatic transmission. Since I didn't drive, I could care less whether the car was a stick shift or not. I idly watched the other cars. One suddenly caught my eye. Was that Chet Flash I saw? Nah... couldn't be.  
  
"There is one main reason Malkus hired you," Friose said suddenly, snapping me out of my daze, "There is an organization that is very well equipped with the latest scientific breakthroughs and dedicated personal. It is dedicated to stopping people like us."  
  
My ears perked up at this.  
  
"We have reason to believe they will be after us for this mission. You're priority is to keep them from stopping us."  
  
"So who is it? Who are we up against?"  
  
"The NSPA. Neopian Special Protection Agency." 


	20. NSPA part 4

"The NSPA is a very secret organization founded by pets for pets. Few know of its existence, and even fewer truly know what it does. We know through many run-in's with its agents. Sometimes we come off better, sometimes they do. It's a never-ending battle between us. Kind of a stalemate, really. Anyways, you'll be on the watch for their agents. They may have planted one among us, so even our own people are suspect. Only a couple others and I are shielded from you, Skyil. Keep a wide patrol range around the convoy. We've got to get a shipment from the interior back to the boats. It's a three-day journey and we can't be certain the NSPA don't know about it. Trust no one. If you do encounter an agent, destroy 'em. No witnesses, understand?"  
  
I started to shiver even though it wasn't cold out. We were thieves really. But our powers had shoved us into this position and it was not one I liked. Not in the least.  
  
We reached the docks in a couple hours. A ferry was waiting for us and the convoy drove onboard and parked.  
  
"And what about me?" MiracleStar asked, lounging in the driver's seat.  
  
"You're still a driver," the Eyrie replied with a grin, "Like I mentioned before, we're always short on drivers. Us NeoPets... well, we just can't drive very well ourselves."  
  
"I know," she replied softly and stared out across the waves.  
  
****  
  
Deep within the secret headquarters of the NSPA, a meeting of the top agents was being held. Angle regarded the Eyrie before her. Angel_72_21 was an electric Eyrie blessed with overly large paws. However, these did not seem to hinder her performance as a top-notch spy for the organization.  
  
"This situation is extremely delicate," the white plushie Aisha was saying.  
  
Angel quickly snapped to attention as her superior handed over a file. She took it and flipped through, scanning the available information.  
  
"Malkus Vile?" she hissed, shutting the folder.  
  
"Yes. Since you have had dealings with him before, we have decided to assign you the case. This could be huge, Angel."  
  
"Mystery Island," she mused, "Probably has another smuggling operation built up. How could he have gotten one so fast? It seems we just got finished busting up his last one."  
  
"However he did it, there is something going on. We have reason to believe he is pouring a vast majority, if not all, of his resources into this one mission. He must be stopped."  
  
"Of course. I will not fail you."  
  
"Very well then. Stop by the lab before you leave; we have some new toys available. Try not to break anything."  
  
"I won't, don't worry."  
  
Angel headed out into the hallway heading for the lab. She reflected on her mission as she walked. It was tempting to take either her owner, Spike, or brother Kougra, Rincham, with her. But no, there was too much danger involved. This was her responsibility, she'd take the mission alone.  
  
Xx_Rockhound_xX was in his lab tinkering with his latest gadgets, as usual.  
  
"Watcha got for me today?" the Eyrie asked, slouching on a counter.  
  
"Lots of goodies," the Gelert replied.  
  
He eyed her paws and nervously scooted some delicate equipment away from her. She sighed and dropped her paws back to the floor.  
  
"Now, if I give you this stuff, you promise not to break it?"  
  
"If you insist," she replied mournfully.  
  
****  
  
Our pickup point was in the interior of the Island. It would take about a day and a half to get there, then another day or so to get back. Everyone was optimistic about a three-day trip, but Froise reluctantly admitted she expected some delays. We Dragon Thieves split up for the trip. MiracleStar stayed firmly stuck as a driver, not that she was complaining much.  
  
"I like this thing!" she said, patting the steering wheel. "Might have to get me one someday."  
  
The rest of us were to patrol from the air. We four pets took flight and split up, each ranging out in a different direction to scout for trouble. I took the front, Skyil the rear, Jaix and Taffin took either side. I quickly soared out above the caravan, surveying the muddy terrain ahead. No immediate danger presented itself so I dropped lower to keep a closer eye on things.   
  
I continued in this manner for most of the trip. Fly high, survey the road ahead. Drop low and search for anyone or anything out of place. I made regular reports to Froise each hour. It was hard work. The sun was high and the day was humid. My cloak, necessary for concealment, was making flying awkward. I eventually figured it out, wrapping the thing around me while keeping my wings free. MiracleStar, back on the ground, had made some concessions to the heat; not that they seemed to bug her. She had doffed her cloak in exchange for a plain baseball hat and had pulled her hair up into a ponytail. With dark sunglasses and short sleeves she looked more like a college student than a professional thief.   
  
The progress was slow. Even though it was blisteringly hot the roads were still muddy from recent rains. The pets accompanying the convey did their best to keep hydrated but even then one or two suffered from a mild case of heat exhaustion. As for my siblings and me well, we were up high where the air was cooler and breezes filled our wings and kept the heat away. It was a miserable day on the ground, gorgeous in the air. I started to think that this trip wasn't going to be so bad when I spotted Skyil gliding towards me. She fell in beside me and matched her pace with mine, just within talking distance.  
  
"We're being trailed."  
  
"By who?"   
  
"A NSPA agent, Eyrie. She's doing an excellent job of not being seen. She's sticking to the trees, using her wings only when necessary. The convoy is having enough difficulty with the mud so she's not having too much trouble keeping up. She hasn't made any reports yet, plans to once she has definite proof that we're working for Malkus Vile. She wants to nab him for good this time."  
  
"Not if we can help it," I muttered. "Report to Froise when your hour comes up. Tell her what you've learned and then let me know what she decides. Business as normal."  
  
"And what will you be doing?"  
  
"Trailing the Eyrie," I replied, and folded one wing.  
  
Skyil drifted back to her area of sky as I fell to the left in a controlled fall. The wind rippled through my fur and even though I knew of the danger, I was not concerned. I was flying and all my worries where gone.   
  
I landed in the trees and sniffed for scents. I didn't catch anything, but then again, I didn't expect to. I drew a dagger and crept through the underbrush. I thought I heard something and quickly switched to all fours, gripping my dagger in my mouth. Nothing appeared so I kept moving, ears straining for any sign of movement. I could hear the noise of the jeeps from the convoy but other then that the jungle was silent. It was then I caught a glimpse of blue feathers.  
  
****  
  
"Nianso is doing WHAT?!" MiracleStar snarled upon receiving Skyil's report.  
  
"Watch the road!" Froise snapped, rapping one paw on the dashboard.  
  
The girl snarled something and kept her eyes on her driving.  
  
"Alright. I'm assuming Nianso knows what she's doing," the Eyrie said worriedly.  
  
"She does," Skyil replied, "She's very stealthy and with her Zafara ear's she has good hearing."  
  
"And what does she plan to do once she closes in on this Eyrie?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"You're positive she's alone?"  
  
"Yes. I was able to read her mind quite clearly."  
  
"Well then. One agent, this shouldn't be too hard."  
  
Froise chuckled darkly.  
  
"Score one for Malkus Vile. Looks like the NSPA will be needing a new agent soon." 


	21. NSPA part 5

I followed the electric Eyrie for the next half-hour. She didn't see me and I barely stayed with her. I couldn't get too close without revealing my presence, so in the dense jungle it was difficult to keep track of her. She mostly stayed close enough to watch the convoy through binoculars, but far enough away that she wouldn't be seen. I eventually grew tired of trailing her and dropped back to resume flight.   
  
Skyil quickly met me in the air.  
  
"She armed?"  
  
"Yep. Shouldn't be too hard though."  
  
"That's what I thought. I couldn't get close enough to tell, just enough to read her surface thoughts."  
  
"So, what's the word from Froise?"  
  
"We're to take her out. She doesn't care how."  
  
I nodded and scanned the land ahead. I felt slightly queasy inside, but shoved that feeling aside.  
  
"Are we really going to do that?" Skyil whispered.  
  
"We have to," I replied, "I know Malkus doesn't trust us, and I don't think Froise does either."  
  
"But... we're thieves."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
The desert Aisha whimpered slightly and looked away. I flapped my wings a couple times to gain a bit more altitude and looked for a good ambush position. Up ahead was a sharp bend in the road, curving off to the right around a steep ravine. The Eyrie was on the side of the ravine; she would be forced to approach the road to keep up with the caravan. The brush would be less thick and give Jaix and Taffin more room for their weapons. It was perfect. So utterly perfect. The agent wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
"Who is this Eyrie?" I suddenly asked.  
  
"Angel_72_21."  
  
"Right then. I'm going to go off and get Jaix and Taffin in on this."  
  
****  
  
I briefed them on my plan. It was simple, so deadly and simple. I hated myself for thinking of it but I had no choice. The two agreed reluctantly. Jaix caught an upward current and drifted higher, gaining altitude. Taffin returned to his patrol.   
  
The convoy drifted closer to the ravine. I dropped into the trees and positioned myself on a low branch to await the Eyrie. Sure enough, she appeared, staying low and keeping a sharp eye out. We were exactly where I had planned. I had intended to drop on her from above and finish it in one attack, but that didn't happen.  
  
She must have seen me. I dropped on her sure enough, but she rolled to one side and my dagger hit only dirt. I pulled it out and sprang to one side, just in time to be hit with a blast of energy. I didn't see what weapon she was holding, but it was powerful. I was thrown back and slammed against a tree. I slid to the ground and desperately tried to move. She quickly hurried over and dragged me a short distance away from the road, right up against the ravine edge. We were pretty well concealed from the others and I still couldn't move. I moaned softly but she only ignored me.  
  
"Agent Angel reporting in," she said softly into some sort of communicator, "I've captured one. Requesting assistance for extraction."  
  
"We'll be there as soon as the target moves out of range," came the reply.  
  
She shut the device with a snap and slipped it back into her pouch. I concentrated on trying to move.  
  
"The paralysis will wear off in a couple hours," she said quietly, "By then my backup will be here. Oh yes, and you are under arrest."  
  
She quickly flashed a NSPA badge and I groaned again. Jaix and Taffin sure were taking their sweet time. Either that or they'd freaked in this sudden turn of events. I could only hope they'd manage to figure out what to do and avoid getting hit by whatever it was that paralyzed me.  
  
"Agent Angel?" a soft voice said from nearby.  
  
"Who's there?" the Eyrie demanded, pulling out the gun again.  
  
"O-Rincham, ko'u inoa," the voice replied.  
  
I closed my eyes, recognizing the voice as Jaix. He'd managed to alter it a bit, but I had no idea what he was hoping to pass off as.  
  
"Rin?" Angel asked uncertainly, still not moving the gun.  
  
The leaves rustled and Jaix stepped out into sight.  
  
"Nope."  
  
She fired and he back flipped, grabbing a tree branch and pulling himself up.  
  
"How?" she snarled, "How did you know that?"  
  
"O-Rincham, ko'u inoa!" he laughed from the trees, scrambling to another to avoid a second shot.  
  
"Stop taunting me!" the Eyrie hissed.  
  
"Come now," I heard Skyil say sweetly, "Put the gun away. You wouldn't want dear ol Rincham to get hurt, would you?"  
  
She appeared from behind me and I tried to move, to see more of what was going on.  
  
"What have you done with my brother?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Jaix dropped from the trees and drew his sword. She snapped her gun up at him again.  
  
"Nothing yet," Skyil replied.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to hide a smile. Skyil was bluffing with the worst hand anyone who'd ever bet could use. And it was working. Skyil was indeed powerful as any other Dragon Thief and I did not envy her for it. I had heard her cry at night and I had no doubt she would cry tonight also.  
  
The Eyrie still did not move and I did not expect her to surrender. But then again, only three of the four thieves were accounted for.  
  
Taffin dove from the trees in a rush of black wings and fire. The Eyrie barely had time to throw herself to one side before Taffin brought his glaive down in a deadly arc. It struck the Eyrie full on the wing joint and stuck. Angel screeched in pain and struggled to break loose. I heard the sound of other pets approaching and knew that it was over. Nothing the Eyrie could do would save her now.   
  
Taffin jerked hard and tore the blade free. He hopped back a step and the Eyrie gasped and slumped to the ground, her eyes glassy and unfocused. I saw Froise appear in the edges of my vision. She studied the panting NSPA agent for a moment. I managed to pull myself to my knees; apparently the paralysis was wearing off faster than the Eyrie had said it would.  
  
"Finish it thieves," she ordered.  
  
At that, Angel seemed to regain her senses somewhat. She stood, but a sudden bout of weakness hit and she staggered. She fell, right off the side of the ravine.  
  
"No!" Taffin exclaimed, dropping to his knees and peering over the side of the ravine.   
  
I staggered over and joined him, looking down. The sides were steep and jagged.  
  
"She couldn't fly," Taffin said in a monotone, "and she hit the side of the rock and fell. There."  
  
I looked where he pointed and saw a crumpled heap of feathers.   
  
"Check to make sure she's really dead," Froise ordered, then turned to rejoin the caravan.  
  
"It's too dangerous to fly up," I observed, feeling weak and sick inside, "Taffin. You teleport, okay?"  
  
"Right."  
  
****  
  
For what seemed an eon, the Eyrie swam in darkness. It would be so easy to just give up and sleep, but something kept pulling her back. O-Rincham, ko'u inoa. Her Kougra brother. Rincham. They had him, didn't they?  
  
She heard footsteps and opened her eyes. The fire Kyrii was there, kneeling beside her. She felt his hand on her neck, feeling for a pulse. She moaned weakly, struggling to put up any kind of resistance before he destroyed her for good.  
  
"You survived the fall," he said, his voice strangely pained.  
  
"Ahh..." she gasped, trying to speak amidst the pain, "Yes."  
  
"I had hoped you wouldn't."  
  
"Rincham?"  
  
She tried to move but couldn't. Too much pain, too many injuries.  
  
"The desert Aisha can read minds. We never knew you had a brother till she got close enough to pick that up. After you got the better of Nianso we opted to use it to our advantage."  
  
"Then he's safe?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
She closed her eyes and waited for the end to come. But the Kyrii's blade never fell.  
  
"Stay silent and do not move. You called for backup, wait for them. Until then, you are in all regards dead."  
  
The Eyrie opened her eyes and caught a flash of the Kyrii's glaive descending. She squealed weakly but it never hit. She could feel it's cold surface just resting on her chest. He removed it and started to walk away.  
  
"You... you're not going to kill me?"  
  
"Stay silent," he hissed softly, "if you want to live."  
  
There was a soft pop and she was alone. It was easy to stay still. For her injuries took over and she sank into the silent darkness.  
  
****  
  
I had watched the whole thing. Taffin checking her pulse, then bringing his glaive down in a deadly arc. I closed my eyes; I could not watch Angel's final moments. I opened them when I heard the pop of Taffin teleporting. I looked down at the Eyrie, pitying her with all my heart. And pitying Taffin for what he had to do.  
  
"Let's get this mission over and done with," he said bitterly, not looking at any of us. "Before it destroys us." 


	22. NSPA part 6

None of us really spoke for the rest of the mission. We kept our lookouts as usual, but my heart wasn't really in it. I could see the guilt in Taffin's eyes and knew it was reflected in mine. I had first tagged Froise as competent and rather likable. Now, when I looked at her, all I could see was the utter uncaring as she gave the order to destroy Angel. It was tearing me up inside.  
  
We reached the pickup point as scheduled and loaded up. I didn't try to find out what we were picking up, I really didn't care anymore. The ride back to the dock we landed at was similarly unexciting. Apparently the NSPA had called the mission off at the loss of one of their agents. We reached the dock and loaded up on the boat. I stayed by myself, gazing out across the water. I did not look at Mystery Island. I heard MiracleStar come up to stand beside me.  
  
"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And when you look into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you," she quoted softly, "I am so sorry Nianso. This is my fault as well."  
  
I didn't say anything, no words were needed. She gathered me up in her arms and I cried.  
  
****  
  
Malkus Vile must have known he'd get caught in some way. For him, the key factor wasn't when, rather how. Us Dragon Thieves were not there to take guard duty really, we were the scapegoats. I didn't know this until they came to our house and announced us under arrest. Apparently, we were the only ones they could find ties to for the mission. So we'd take all the blame for whatever illegality Malkus had committed and he'd get off scot-free. It was so brilliant.  
  
****  
  
Angel woke up to the pristine whiteness of the hospital. Her owner was sitting by the bed, quietly reading a book. Rincham, the spotted Kougra lay nearby, eyes shut.  
  
"Hey," she said weakly.  
  
Both leaped to their feet, faced radiating joy.  
  
"Angel!" Spike, her owner, exclaimed, gingerly hugging the Eyrie.  
  
"I'm okay?"  
  
"You're fine. You've just been unconscious for the past two days, that's all."  
  
"It gets better," Rincham gloated, "They've caught the pets that attacked you. Your fellow agents over at the NSPA were able to track them down. They've been arrested and are currently in jail awaiting a trail date."  
  
The electric Eyrie let out a startled gasp.  
  
"No, they can't do that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did the pets arrested, did they have anything unique about them?  
  
"They all have dragon wings. That's pretty noticeable."  
  
"Then they're not part of this!"  
  
Both Rincham and Spike stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Don't you see?" Angel stammered, desperately thinking up a story, "They were being used by Malkus Vile. He's the real villain. I never came in contact with dragon winged pets, there wasn't a single one among the convoy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell Saf they've arrested the scapegoats! They're blameless!"  
  
****  
  
I was pretty surprised when a police officer came over and unlocked our cell.  
  
"You're free," the Lupe said gruffly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Just received a call from NSPA. Apparently they figured out that you five have been framed. No go on and get outta here."  
  
I was dumb-founded. There was no question of our guilt and the top spies of Neopia couldn't have made such a mistake. But none of us were about to question this sudden turn of luck and we tromped out of the prison. Once back on the streets of Neopia we were joined by an electric Eyrie. She had silver-tipped wings and for some reason, they struck me as familiar.  
  
"Hey Nianso," she said softly, dropping in step with me.  
  
I started to stop, as did MiracleStar and the rest.  
  
"No, keep walking. Don't want to arouse suspicion," she quickly instructed.  
  
"You're... you're Angel?" MiracleStar asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"I am."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Your Kyrii here spared me," she said, nodding to Taffin.  
  
"I didn't tell you," he said guilty, "cause it was safer that only I knew."  
  
"Anyways," the Eyrie continued, "when I woke up in the hospital, I knew you had just been used by Malkus Vile all along. What you did was wrong, there is no doubt about that, but... you saved my life. And I guess that deserves something. So I denied ever seeing you involved in any way and since I'm a NSPA agent that was enough. I don't understand you at all. You'll do great evil on one hand, but on the other side of the spectrum, there is great good in you. That good I see is why I broke all my oaths as part of the NSPA. I'm leaving you now, and I doubt we will ever meet again. I hope we don't. Farewell, Dragon Thieves."  
  
The Eyrie walked away and soon vanished amongst the crowd.   
  
Skyil cried herself to sleep that night. I heard her as I lay sleepless. Eventually she drifted off and the house was silent. I tossed and turned for a while then finally gave up and headed for the roof, my favorite retreat. Amazingly, Taffin was up there also, holding his glaive.  
  
"It wasn't made for evil," he said as I sat by him.  
  
"No, I don't think it was either," I replied, watching the moonlight reflect off the blade.  
  
"Were we made for evil?"  
  
"I think we were made neutral," I said softly, watching the stars, "Free to chose our own paths."  
  
"Then which one have we chosen?"  
  
I was silent for a long time.  
  
"I don't know Taffin. I really don't."  
  
Author's Note: Huge thanks to Jenjen26785 (Spike!). You gave me the inspiration for this story and the permission to use some awesome characters. I have neither riches nor fame; but of all people I am truly blessed because of those that I call my friends. Also, thanks to sonicoem for allowing me to use the NSPA. 


	23. Assassin Integrity part 1

"I would just like to mention that I now loathe, despise, and generally detest water," I grumbled, hanging my cloak over the top of the shower rod to dry.  

            "Me too," Taffin agreed, hanging his own sopping cloak up next to mine, "I mean, honestly, I think my fur got put out."

            The dragon-winged fire Kyrii pushed past me to examine his dripping fur in the mirror.  The fire color was indeed a bit duller than usual, and there was a lot more  black.

            "This is ridiculous.  I'm no longer a chick-magnet!" he wailed, trying to sytle his bangs into some other form than soggy.

            "Better watch what you say Taffin," I replied, heading for my room, "or a certain fire Zafara may get mad."

            "What?  How'd you know about that?" he quickly exclaimed, following me down the hall.

            I ignored him and went into my room, shuffling through the books laying on my desk.

            "I said, how'd you know about that?  Stop pretending to be deaf Nianso, I know those starry Zafara ears of yours work quite well!"

            I turned and gave him a cheeky grin.

            "I read your mail."

            "Kiko snot!" he swore, storming out of my room and downstairs to the living room.

            I heard him angrily flop onto the couch and turn on the TV.  Ever since our last mission as the Dragon Thieves, Taffin had been extremely moody.  He'd go from exuberant fits of joy to stony silence in just seconds.  I worried about him.

            "What was that all about?" my owner, MiracleStar questioned as she walked in.

            "Taffin is in a bad mood," I replied.

            "Mmm hmm."

            "You're dripping," I commented and the girl sighed.

            "I know.  I'll go get something dry on…"

            I found my brush and absently preened my damp fur so it'd dry properly.  It was pouring rain outside again this day.  It'd been raining all week but of course that didn't stop MiracleStar.  Nope, rain and all, we had headed out in this mess on an unknown mission.  Turns out it was a quest for that dragon in the Terror Mountain range; the one that gave us our dragon wings and abilities.  Although I greatly appreciated the ability to fly I still didn't think too fondly of the dragon for sending us out in this weather.  I had related such feelings to MiracleStar who had only muttered something about not having a choice.  That girl was way too secretive about everything.

            I trotted over to my room and settled down on my bed, gazing out the window into the storm.  Thunder rolled overhead as sheets of rain beat themselves against the glass pane.  It was too depressing to watch so I pulled the curtains shut and went downstairs.  

            I found Taffin on the couch moodily channel surfing.  Our sister Skyil SecretJewel, a desert Aisha, lay nearby, her chin resting in her paws.  Jaix stalked in from his room, his black fur ruffled.

            "You look like a fuzzle," Taffin commented in a monotone.

            "Shove it," the dragon-winged fire Acara growled, swiping the remote.

            Amazingly, the Kyrii didn't let out a word of protest.  I leaned on the back of the couch and gazed dully at the TV screen.  Jaix quickly turned to the weather and growled in frustration.  A huge green and orange mass was displayed across nearly all of Neopia it seemed.  The center was smack-dab on Neopia Central.

            "Seems we'll be having rain for a bit longer," Jaix said with a sigh, tossing the remote back to Taffin.

            "I wanna go somewhere sunny," I muttered, "somewhere warm."

            "Good luck finding such a place."

            I sighed and my gaze fell on Skyil.  Her sandy-colored dragon wing twitched slightly as she watched Taffin channel-surf.  The gold rings that pierced it glittered, as did her golden ears.  Desert Aisha Skyil.   I couldn't help but laugh.

            MiracleStar hadn't taken much convincing to let us all go to the Lost Desert for a bit.  She locked up the house and we were off.  We opted to take a bus down there as MiracleStar didn't really feel like driving on what passed for roads in the desert.  The trip only took an hour or so and soon the rain was left behind in favor of bright sun and golden sand.  The change of scenery certainly seemed to do Taffin good, as he chattered non-stop about everything the entire trip.  The other pets on the bus were extremely grateful when we finally arrived in Sakhmet.

            "So where to first?" I questioned.

            "Market place," MiracleStar replied immediately.

            "Battle magic shop," said Jaix.

            "Coltzen's Shrine," protested Skyil.

            "Huh?  What we deciding on?" said a slightly distracted Taffin.

            "Oh yesh," I muttered, "this should be interesting.  Maybe we should stay for several days?"

            "We can!" Taffin exclaimed, "There's gotta be hotels.  MircleStar?"

            She merely looked at him firmly and plucked at her shirt.

            "You forget I'm human.  I only have one set of clothes."

            "Oh.  Well, we could go to the marketplace first!"

            "Ahh, erm… uh… alright!" the human thief finally exclaimed, "What the heck!  I haven't been on shopping spree in a while.  Desert clothing, here I come."

            I soon discovered that shopping with MiracleStar is a nightmare.  It's not that she took a long time to make up her mind, it's that she made up her mind too frequently.

            "How about this?" Taffin suggested with a gleam in his eye.

            MiracleStar glanced over at the traditional desert dress the Kyrii held.  She started choking and nearly dropped the shirt she was looking at.

            "Good grief Taffin!  How on earth would I fit in that thing?  Much less have the guts to appear in public?"

            "Well, just thought I'd make a suggestion."

            She gave him an odd glance and resumed shopping.

            MiracleStar finally called it a day when we threatened mutiny if we had to hold anything else.

            "Oh very well," she sighed, and started concentrating on finding a hotel.

            The hotel we found was settled in a small nook of the city, about ten blocks away from the Sahkmet Palace.  It wasn't that large, but it looked homey.  It was built in the pinkish brown stone of all desert buildings, with a flat roof and large windows.  I waited outside with Taffin as she checked in and got us a room.  I walked over to the edge of the building and leaned against the warm brick, gazing out dully into the street.  I felt a slight tug at my belt, ever so slight, but I was a thief.  I was trained for things like this.  I spun around and grasped the paw that had started to rifle through my neopoints bag and drew my dagger, holding it up to the thief's throat in one fluid movement.  The tawny colored Kyrii froze, tilting his head back with a hiss of surprise.

            "Gotcha," I growled, not releasing my prisoner.

            "That you did," the Kyrii replied, "I was unaware I was purloining from a fellow in the business."

            "Yep," I replied grimly, "You certainly are.  I'm a Dragon Thief, the best around."

            I released him and sheathed my dagger.  The Kyrii was an unusual color, more of a golden brown than anything else, with a vivid vest and matching hat, with patched up baggy desert pants.  A single golden earring glinted in his ear.

            "I like it," I said, brushing my hand past his ear to explain what I meant.

            "Oh, that?  Thanks.  Ya know… you'd look pretty good with earrings, I bet."

            "I would?"

            "Yeah!  You're a zaffy, you've got those cute ears that'd be perfect for it."

            "Well… MiracleStar has earrings…"

            "MiracleStar?"

            "My owner."

            "Oh."

            He seemed disappointed.

            "Don't you have an owner?"

            "Me?  Heck no," he laughed, "I'm Stan!  Best thief in the Lost Desert."

            "I'm Nianso DreamWish."

            "A fitting name for such a beautiful zafara," he replied with a suave smile.

            "And I'm Taffin StarJumper," my brother interrupted coldly.

            Stan's face dropped into an expressionless mask.  One glance at Taffin revealed much the same attitude.  He held his glaive loosely in one hand and my heart sunk.

            "Hey, uh, Taffin, this is Stan," I said, trying to relieve the tension.

            "That's nice.  Now you run along now and leave my sister alone."

            "Hey!" I exclaimed, but the two Kyriis ignored me.

            "I believe your sister can make her own choices as to who to associate with."

            "You stay away from her."

            "Are you telling me what to do?"

            "Yes."

            "And…." 

            Stan trailed off as Taffin dropped his glaive low to the ground, the sun reflecting off it's curved blade.

            "And?" Taffin prompted.

            "You think you're better just because you have a fancy weapon?" Stan hissed.

            "Yes."

            "Stop this!" I growled, but they were totally oblivious to my presence.

            "So.  You think you're a better thief than I?"

            "I do."

            "Care to prove it?"

            "Certainly."

            "Alright," Stan replied with a smug grin, "Bring me something from the Sahkmetian Palace."

            "That's quite a task."

            "But doable," Stan replied with a sneer, "If I may present your lovely sister with proof that I have done it…?"

            Taffin reluctantly moved aside and Stan gracefully took my paw, turning it palm up to drop something in it.  They were two hoop earrings, wrought in gold in the shape of a snake with ruby chips for eyes.

            "For you," he said with a soft smile, then turned to face my brother, "So you see, I have been in there before.  Bring me similar proof and I will not hinder you ever again."

            He bowed to me and then stalked arrogantly off down the street.

            "Taffin StarJumper!" I screeched as soon as he was out of sight, "How DARE you!"

            "Wha?"

            "You don't have to protect me!  You stupid inconsiderate floud-headed… _man!_" I hissed.

            I then turned and stalked off into the hotel to find MiracleStar.  She'd know how to get my ears pierced.


	24. Assassin Integrity part 2

            MiracleStar regarded me calmly as I sat on the bed and plucked at the sheets.  She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

            "Well, we're in a desert, so I don't think we can just find the local mall and get it done," she finally said, "but we can always do it the old-fashioned way."

            "Um, what's that?"

            "It'll hurt."

            "That's okay."

            She nodded and walked over, picking up one of my floppy ears.

            "Hold still."

            "Huh?  Whatcha YEOUCH!!!"

            "Warned you."

            I dissolved into incoherent death threats but remained still until she had both ears done.

            "Leave 'em in for the next two months," she directed.

            "Whadya use to pierce 'em?" I asked, gingerly touching my ears which were now weighted down with the gold hoops Stan had given me.

            "Tip of my stiletto.  It's the only dagger I have slender enough to make the hole."

            I nodded.  MiracleStar's stiletto was seemingly needle thin and I rarely saw her use it.

            "Now, what's this about Taffin and Stan fighting?"

            "We weren't fighting," Taffin growled from a corner.

            "Sure looked like it to me," I sniffed, and bounced off to the mirror to examine my new look.

            The earrings did look very good, glinting brightly in contrast to my royal blue fur.  I admired them for a bit while Taffin and MiracleStar argued for a while.

            "You're not doing this!"

            "I am to."

            "I forbid it."

            "They'll be lots of cash involved…"

            "I don't care."

            "Please?"

            "No."

            "Our reputation is at stake!"

            "Only in your mind."

            "Graaah…"

            He stomped over to the window and sulked.  MiracleStar sighed in exasperation, starting for the door.

            "I'm getting dinner."

            I glanced at Taffin and slowly followed her.  I was relieved to discover that everyone else, including the Kyrii, came along also.

            We ate dinner at a small outdoor restaurant.  The food was quite spicy, surprising for a desert climate.  Desert was bowls of various desert fruits.  I quite enjoyed the thceas and managed to snag a couple out of Skyil's bowl.

            "I never thought a human could thieve," a familiar voice said from behind me when we had finished.

            Taffin stood up very quickly, his hand on his glaive which rested nearby.

            "Ah.  You must be Stan," MiracleStar replied, not even looking up.

            "I am indeed.  Best thief in the Lost Desert.  But the lady Nianso here informs me that you are all thieves also.  Dragon Thieves, I believe you are called?"

            "Yes.  And we're the best thieves in Neopia."

            "Really.  Well, your pet there is certainly intent of proving it."

            Taffin didn't reply, but I could read the warning signs etched into his impassive face.  MiracleStar saw them also.

            "He is indeed.  But we always thieve as a group.  'All for one, one for all,'" she quoted, "We'll be going into the palace together."

            Taffin developed a coughing fit to hide his surprise at MiracleStar's sudden change of mind.  Stan failed to notice also for he merely glanced at him askance and turned his attention to me.

            "I must say, the earrings suite you better than I could have imagined."

            "Thank you," I replied gracefully.

            "Now, I'm afraid I must take my leave of you.  I acquire my dinner through other means and this 'acquiring' will not take care of itself."

            He kissed my hand and sauntered away, the very picture of a prince in disguise.  I felt a goofy grin come across my face and tried my best to hide it.

            "Well Nianso," MiracleStar said quietly, "he's quite the charmer."

            "Oh yes."

            "Women," Taffin growled in disgust.

            And thus our fates were sealed.  We were to burglarize the royal palace.  Skyil and Taffin headed over to scout it out the next day while the rest of us went sight-seeing.  The next day we simply enjoyed ourselves.  I occasionally caught sight of Stan, but only at a distance.  Finally, on our third night of staying in the Lost Desert, we acted.

            We waited until two hours after midnight to start.  It was child's play to get past the castle walls.  We flew in, hidden in our faerie-wrought cloak, and landed on the palace wall.  From there, Jaix let down a rope and MiracleStar scaled the walls in no time.  Skyil kept watch from above, an occasional bird whistle showing us which path to take across the grounds.  We then chose a second floor window and let down another rope, MiracleStar nearly invisible in the darkness under her cloak.  By reading a couple guard's minds, Skyil was able to lead us directly to our target with absolutely no interference.  

            Our target was none other than the esteemed Senator Barca.  We waited patiently while Taffin picked the lock of the door.  Skyil and MiracleStar had taken up positions down the hallway to warn us if anyone approached.  We had about fifteen minutes before the patrolling guards came by again.  

            The door slowly slung open and we slipped inside, silent as shadows.  All was darkness but we were accustomed to working in such light.  Taffin kept a lookout while I rummaged through the Senator's desk.  There… I quickly grabbed her official seal and dropped it in my pouch.  Then we heard a scream.

            "Wha…?"

            There was a pop as Taffin teleported towards the sound.  I rushed to the door leading to Senator Barca's door in time to catch sight of two fire pets, locked in a struggle.  The Senator herself was desperately backing away, a deep cut on her shoulder.  There was a thud as the two pets slammed up against the wall and then the stranger grabbed Taffin and flipped him, straight out the open window.  I suppressed a gasp as my brother managed to latch onto one of the other pet's arms and drag him through with him.  The two vanished from sight but I heard the tell-tale pop that signified Taffin had managed to stop his fall through teleportation.  The Senator staggered past me, not seeing my shadowy form in the darkness, and started ringing a gong that stood by the door.  I hesitated for just a second, then dashed into the bedroom and slipped over the window edge, spreading my wings and flying out into the night.  I had no idea what had happened to Jaix, Skyil, or MiracleStar.  All I could do was hope they got away before the guards caught them.

            It was a frightening night.  I returned to the hotel room and waited.  Taffin showed up shortly after, solemn and scared.

            "There was another pet," he said softly, "an assassin, I think.  It was a fire gelert.  He was trying to… to destroy Barca, but I managed to stop him."

            "And the rest?"

            "I don't know," he replied, "I got away as fast as I could.  The whole castle was up in arms."

            It was not until morning that we finally discovered the fate of our companions.  MiracleStar showed up, looking extremely tired, with Skyil in tow.

            "Where's Jaix?" I asked immediately.

            "Captured," she replied, "just outside the palace walls.  Technically we weren't doing anything wrong, but apparently whatever pet attacked Senator Barca was fire with long ears.  Jaix fit the description.  So they arrested him and he's now in the palace dungeons."

            "No!" I shouted, "Didn't you _do_ anything?"

            "I tried, Nianso, believe me.  I tried.  But the guards tried to arrest me also, and Jaix had to fight them off."

            She stood and shed her cloak, then started removing all the daggers and such she carried around on her.  I was once again amazed by how much weaponry the girl actually carried.

            "What are we doing?"

            "We're going to go plead our case," she replied, picking up some fresh clothes from her shopping trip, "We're going to get our Jaix back."

            MiracleStar did her best to make us all look presentable, the absolute picture of innocence.  

            "Your earrings are a bit bothersome," MiracleStar said softly, "because Stan said they came from the Palace.  If they're recognized…"

            "I can keep them hidden," I replied, pulling my ears back and tying them with a bow, usul-style.

            MiracleStar nodded her approval and made certain the tail of the bow  hid the earrings.

            "Now then.  Let's go."

            As we walked to the Palace, I was amazed at the transformation in MiracleStar.  She had gone from a street-wise thief to the epitome of school-girl goodness.  Her clothing was non-descript and tasteful, her hair in a plain style, straight and held back by clips.  Most changed, however, was her attitude.  She was no longer the confident and arrogant girl I knew, rather, a meek and demure girl with her pets.  I tried my best to look innocent until MiracleStar instructed me to just look vague.

            "Innocence is a little beyond you, I think," she said with a smile.

            The guards at the palace gate weren't going to let us in at first, and MiracleStar put on a pretty little act of feigned hysteria.  They quickly changed their minds as soon as she mentioned her fire Acara. 

            We were ushered into the royal throne room, amazingly enough.  Princess Vyssa herself sat upon the throne, looking rather bored.  Senator Barca stood nearby, looking pale but resolute.  I could see a bandage peeking out at the neckline of her clothing.  A dark tan Kyrii approached us, his eyes narrowed underneath his white headdress.

            "So you said this Acara is your pet?" he questioned.

            MiracleStar blinked, seemingly surprised at the Kyrii's directness.

            "Yes, he is.  He's rather wild, I'm afraid, but I'm sorry, I try to keep him calm but he's just…"

            "Yes, that's fine," the Kyrii interrupted, "What were you doing out so late?"

            "Well, Jaix, that's his name, will sometimes sneak out at night when he's mad at me.  He wanted to go see the Palace yesterday, but I wouldn't let him, so I guess he decided to spite me by going anyways.  I followed him and tried to bring him home but he refused.  So I sat there arguing with him until the guards came running out and I was scared… so he told me to go and I tried to make him come with me and…"

            "Alright, that's enough," he snapped.

            "Advisor Wessle," Princess Vyssa snapped, "What do you think of this story?"

            "Highly suspicious," he replied, casting a glance at MiracleStar, "Senator Barca?"

            "I already told you what I saw."

            Thing continued in this vein for a little while longer, the advisor snapping out questions and MiracleStar bluffing her way through the answers.  Princess Vyssa merely looked bored.  

            "Can we at least see him?" MiracleStar asked.

            We were granted that favor and Advisor Wessle led us in the direction of the dungeons.  We were told to wait in the room preceding the cell hallway.  Soon two guards appeared, Jaix in between them, his paws bound.  I struggled to remain calm.  The Acara was limping slightly and his fur was matted along the shoulders and back.  

            "Jaix," MiracleStar whispered, and ran up, hugging him tightly.

            "I'm alright," he said stiffly, "You know I didn't hurt the Senator, right?  I wasn't even in the palace."

            "I know," she replied.

            "Please Advisor Wessle," Skyil pleaded, "You must realize it's not him.  He hasn't done anything."

            "Unless you can prove otherwise, I'm afraid your pet will not be freed; ever."

            "And if we can find the real assassin?"

            "Then he will be released, of course."

            "Then that's what we'll do," I vowed.


	25. Assassin Integrity part 3

            We regrouped at the hotel room to decide what to do.  MiracleStar paced across the room, back and forth, deep in thought.  We stayed quiet, recognizing the signs of a great mind at work.

            "Alright," she finally said.  "Nianso, I want you to go find Stan.  The rest of you, come with me.  We're going to see what we can find out."

            I nodded and was soon out on the streets of Sahkmet. It wasn't too hard to find Stan, rather, he found me.  I saw him coming and ducked into an alley.  He followed.

            "So, the fair lady escapes her brothers," he said with a smile.

            "Jaix was captured by the palace guards," I stated.

            He blinked at me in surprise.

            "Oh.  That's not good."

            "Taffin went ahead and did your stupid quest and Jaix got captured.  He's been blamed for an assassination attempt now, although the real culprit is a fire gelert.  We need to find him."

            Stan looked at me and then at the ground, absently twisting the corner of his vest.

            "Stan?" I prodded.

            "I – I can't help you."

            "What?"

            "I can't help you."

            "Well, why not!?" I screeched.

            "Er.  Well.  There's a guild here in the Lost Desert… a very powerful one…"

            "So?"

            "It's the assassin's guild.  I'd rather not wind up on their bad side."

            I felt cold.  Not physically, but cold inside.  It was as if my vision had narrowed to a single tunnel in which only Stan mattered, only Stan was there.  And inside I was dead.

            "Jaix will die if you do not help us," I said.

            "I can't…"

            "I thought you were quite a gentlemen.  I thought you were kind and dashing.  I was wrong," I hissed, "You are nothing.  You are the scum of the earth, a cowardly insignificant creature not worthy of my or anyone else's attention.  Coward.  Liar."

            "Nianso!  I want to help… but…"

            "But!" I spat, "If you wanted to help, you would!  You wouldn't hide behind excuses.  I'm not going to hide.  I'm a Dragon Thief.  I'm going to save my brother and you can just rot!"

            I turned and stalked away, the weight of the earrings tugging at my ears.  I stopped and angrily unclasped them.

            "These are yours," I said coldly, and threw them at his feet.

            I could feel the holes in my ears stinging as I stormed into the hotel.  MiracleStar watched me stalk across the room and throw myself onto the bed.  She came over quietly and stroked my fur.

            "I'm sorry," was all she said.

            Skyil padded over and gently held a cool washcloth to my ears.  I winced, finally feeling the true pain of pulling the earrings out too early.

            "You want to keep them pierced?" MiracleStar asked.

            "Yeah.  I do."

            She nodded and rose, walking over to the mirror.  She was quiet for a while, then returned holding two gold hoop earrings from her own ears.

            "These were given to me by my mother," she said softly, putting them in my ears, "They were for my sixteenth birthday."

            I stood and walked over to the mirror.  The washcloth Skyil held was dotted with pinpoints of red.  The earrings I now wore similar to the snake earrings but with one major difference.  They were dragons, the wings folded closely.

            "We're family," MiracleStar said, "and we've got to do this ourselves.  I have an idea but we're going to have to split up to make it work.  Skyil and I will remain here and see what we can do.  Skyil, you are not to read anyone's mind unless I specifically tell you to.  This applies to the rest of our stay in the Lost Desert.  Now, Taffin and you shall head to Meridell."

            "Meridell?  Why there?"

            "I have – contacts – there that might be of use.  Take this to the BlackBury Inn," she directed, handing me a small pendant of a skull, "Give it to the innkeeper.  He'll direct you from there."

            I took the pendant and once again wondered what kind of life MiracleStar had led before us.

            It took all morning to fly over to Meridell.  We were able to find the BlackBury Inn quite easily, just a couple questions in the right place.  The innkeeper was a rather fat blue quiggle.  He was behind the counter, polishing glasses.  I silently walked up and lay the pendant on the counter.  He took one glance and then placed my palm over it.

            "Need a room?" he said rather loudly, "alright then, follow me on up."

            I nodded and Taffin and I followed him up the stairs.

            "Right in here," he said, dropping his voice to a whisper, "You're in luck today, one of the best is staying at my inn for a couple days.  She leaves tomorrow."

            He knocked politely and the door opened a crack to reveal a angular red zafara's face.

            "What is it?" she asked sharply.

            I held up the pendant.  She nodded and opened the door the rest of the way.  I slipped in with Taffin right behind.  The red zafara wore a dark brown tunic with a couple daggers at her belt.  I imagined she carried quite a few hidden away in the same manner as my owner.  Her expression was quite solemn and there was a matching skull pendant at her throat.

            "I'm Zarrel.  Zarrel Charmain.  You were seeking one of my kind?"

            I hesitated, not sure what to say.  MiracleStar had thrown us into this with nothing to go by.

            "Erm, well, we were sent here by our owner," I said, "She told us to show this pendant to the owner of this inn."

            I opened my paw to reveal the pendant.  Zarrel nodded and looked us both over carefully.

            "You're armed with daggers," she said, "Where'd you get them?"

            "Our owner taught us how to use them."

            She dropped her paw and drew her dagger in a heartbeat.

            "Kiko snot!" I exclaimed as she lunged towards me.  

            I drew my own dagger and parried.  There was a pop as Taffin teleported away to give me more room to maneuver.  I drew my other dagger and fought with both paws, Zarrel sticking with just one.  I ducked low and drove in towards her stomach with my right and slashed for her calf with the left.  She back flipped out of my reach and sheathed her dagger.  The whole fight has lasted only seconds.

            "Just as I thought," she said smugly.

            "What the heck was that for?!" I spat.

            "Testing.  There's only one human I know that fights with daggers like that.  And how is Kristen these days?"

            I gaped at her for a few minutes.

            "Um, she's fine," Taffin finally said, scratching his ear nervously, "How do you know her?"

            "Oh… so she hasn't told you?"

            "Told us what?"

            She sighed and seated herself on the room's only chair.

            "If she hasn't told you… and you're her pets… then I doubt it is my place to explain.  But she sent you to me for help, I presume?"

            "Yes."

            She nodded curtly and rose, gathering up some things into a backpack.

            "Then I'd best help.  Grab my cloak, will you… ah, I never got your name."

            "I'm Nianso DreamWish," I replied, handing her the cloak that was laying on the bed, "and this is my brother, Taffin StarJumper."

            "Pleased to meet you.  Where is Kristen?"

            "Ah, she goes by MiracleStar now.  And she's in the Lost Desert.  We'll fly you there, if that's okay…"

            Zarrel seemed to hesitate for a moment, then nodded.

            "Alright.  I can be away for a few days… Dorono…"

            She shrugged and led the way out the door.  I looked at Taffin with a bewildered expression.

            "Why is it that total strangers know more about our owner than we do?" I asked.

            "Are you coming!" the red zafara called from the downstairs.

            I did not enjoy flying Zarrel back to the desert.  Even with Taffin helping, she was extremely heavy for a long flight.  I spent most of the trip doing my best to find thermals and letting myself glide.  Zarrel didn't seem to enjoy the flight either, having to hang on to both of us for the entire trip.  When we finally landed in the outskirts of Sahkmet at sundown her mood had distinctly soured.

            "Com'n then, lead the way," she snapped.

            I bristled but started towards the inn.  Stan stopped us halfway there.

            "Nianso," he pleaded, "I'm sorry…"

            "Go away."

            "But Nianso…"

            Zarrel looked at him with disgust.

            "Who's that?"

            "A thief.  A worthless one at that."

            His eyes flashed dangerously and Zarrel sniffed in derision.

            "Figures."

            "But… Nianso!" Stan persisted, "Please, you've got to understand – "

            "Leave me alone!" I snapped.

            I was about to continue but Taffin cleared his throat and stepped between us.

            "Excuse me Stan, but when a girl says to go away, that means you leave," he said in a friendly tone, "Now, since this particular girl is my sister and you seem unable to grasp that concept, I feel it necessary to intervene."

            "Aww, the little kyrii is defending his sister," Stan sneered, "Get outta my face, you miserable excuse for a thief."

            Taffin didn't reply but his glaive suddenly appeared in his hand.  Stan's eyes grew quite wide.  There was a blur of black fur and fire and then Stan collapsed to the ground, his eyes crossed before sliding shut.  Taffin grinned and shouldered his glaive.

            "Much better.  He'll wake up in the morning."


	26. Assassin Integrity part 4

            MiracleStar was waiting up for us in the inn.  Skyil was fast asleep, curled up on the bed, tail touching nose.  Her ear twitched every now and then in her sleep.  I led Zarrel in and she immediately ran over to MiracleStar and hugged her.

            "Kristen…"

            MiracleStar let go and turned away.

            "I'm MiracleStar now.  Not Kristen."

            "A thief now."

            "Yes."

            "It's a waste.  You're wasting your talents."

            A funny look came across MiracleStar's face.

            "No… I don't think I am.  Not after… ah, I didn't call you here to discuss the past.  I need your help Zarrel."

            The zafara's eyebrows raised in question.

            "You need my help.  That's a surprise."

            "Yes, well.  I have a fourth pet, an acara named Jaix.  He's in a spot of trouble."

            She quickly outlined the situation, including what Stan had told us about the assassin's guild.

            "You need my help for that?" Zarrel finally exclaimed when she was done.

            "Yes, well," the girl muttered, looking quite embarrassed, "I'm out of the loop now."

            It was then our owner seemed to notice us standing there.

            "Let's go for a walk," she said to Zarrel.

            The zafara shrugged and the two headed out the door, leaving us behind.

            "Well, isn't that nice!" I snarled, "What the heck is going on around here?!"

            "Wha… huh?" Skyil interjected sleepily, "What'd I miss?"

            "More of MiracleStar being vague.  Go back to sleep."

            "Okay."

            I sighed and walked over to the window.  Beneath us I could see the human and the zafara walking off down the street, a bucket load of secrets between them.

            The next morning MiracleStar proclaimed she had a plan.  Normally she'd announce this with the air of a queen, on top of the world with her own brilliance.  Not today.  Her eyes were haunted and she was doing her best to hide it.  Something was bothering her.  I imagined that something was Zarrel's presence and whatever the two of them knew and we didn't.

            The plan was simple.  Zarrel was going to lead the way to the assassin's guild and convince them to fess up and get Jaix freed.  Failing that, we were to nab the assassin responsible and drop him off at the palace.

            "Oh, that'll work," Taffin said sarcastically, "Just kidnap an assassin in the midst of countless others."

            "Have you ever seen your owner in action?" Zarrel asked.

            "Well, we've seen her thieve."

            "That'd be a 'no' then."

            For being in the desert, miles and miles away from her home, Zarrel did not seem in the least bit out of her element.  She led us straight to a ramshackle complex of buildings and drew a small symbol on the ground with her foot to the door guard.  He nodded and let us in without another word.  MiracleStar hung near the back of the group.  For some reason she was wearing her cloak with the hood up, even with the heat.

            We walked down a dimly lit corridor single-file.  I couldn't see the ceiling due to the darkness.

            "There's archers on either side of us," Skyil hissed in my ear.

            I didn't reply but I did let one paw drop to my dagger.

            The corridor opened onto a large dimly lit room.  There were shadowy figures all around us, and one regal desert peophin in the center.  He nodded for us to approach.

            "We need you to take responsibility for the attempt on Senator Barca," Zarrel proclaimed.

            There was dead silence all around us.

            "Oh?  And why must we do this?" the peophin inquired.

            "Assassin's integrity," she replied, "I am Zarrel Charmain and you are allowing an innocent be blamed for your crimes.  I ask that you do something to prevent this."

            The peophin looked at us intently.

            "I will not endanger one of my assassins for a thief."

            Zarrel didn't say anything, merely gestured to MiracleStar.  The girl hesitated and then pushed her hood back.  The peophin's ear twitched but that was all.  No other display of surprise was shown.  Right then I desperately wished I was Skyil.  But MiracleStar had told her not to read anyone's mind and I knew the aisha would hold to that promise.

            "This changes things," the peophin said, "Very much so changes things.  I will help… in honor of the past.  But one condition Kristen… you have to help with my plan."

            She bowed her head in agreement.  The peophin gestured with a hoof and a fire gelert stepped out of the shadows.  His ears flattened back at the sight of us.  

            "You three, come with me," the peophin ordered.

            Zarrel and MiracleStar followed the two assassins into another room.  We three were left alone.  I could see other pets and humans around us but no one paid us any attention.  Eventually I got bored and flopped onto the floor.  Taffin and Skyil followed suit.

            "And no, Nianso, I didn't read his mind.  So don't bother asking," she said.

            "Darn it."

            It took about an hour for the four to conference.  It was the most boring hour of my life.

            It was early noontime when we finally approached the Sahkmet Palace.  The fire gelert was in tow with us, his hands bound, head down, and his fur scuffed.  Somehow he'd managed to appear like he'd just been beaten rather badly.  We received odd looks from passerby's but I did my best to ignore them.  MiracleStar was once again in her innocent school-girl form.  The infernal bow was back on my ears.  Zarrel was nowhere to be seen.  She'd slipped off quite early in our approach.

            "So what's the plan?" I hissed.

            "When chaos breaks loose get out of there and meet up at the east gate of the city."

            "What?"

            "Just do it," she replied tersely.

            It was then I noticed that MiracleStar carried no weapons.  I'd learned to identify when she was carrying her hidden daggers but today there were none.  My heart skipped a beat.  Something really odd was going on.  I glanced back at the fire gelert.  He flashed me a grin and a wink.  I growled and ruffled my fur.  This was getting ridiculous.

            MiracleStar got us admitted to the Princess in record time.  She quickly explained the "true" story of the assassination attempt.  Jaix was out late around the palace, she had gone to fetch him back and the assassin had ran past.  Earlier that day she'd seen the assassin in an alleyway and followed.  She accused him of attempting to murder Senator Barca and he had attacked her.  Fortunately, Taffin had stepped in and brained him with a rock before he could hurt her.

            "See, he even managed to cut me!" she exclaimed, rolling up her sleeve to expose a bandage.

            The princess nodded and turned to her advisor.

            "Well?"

            "I think –"

            He was cut short by the gelert behind us laughing.

            "Idiots!" he chuckled, "Listen to the girl, she's right.  I am the assassin."

            The gelert suddenly was free, his bonds falling away.  He laughed maniacally and quickly disarmed the first guard attempting to restrain him.

            "Stop them!  They're in league with the assassin!" someone screeched.

            "Now this is where the fun begins," I growled to Taffin.

            Sure enough, pandemonium broke loose.  I  punched the first guard that came for me in the stomach, wrenching his sword out of his grasp and smashing the hilt across his head.  He dropped like a rock.  The next two guards came a little slower.  I leaped into the air and dove for them, knocking one to the ground and catching the other's sword on mine, deflecting the blade onto the ground.  I then kicked his feet from beneath him.

            "Com'n Dragon Thieves!" the gelert cried, "This is our cue to leave!"

            He threw something to the ground and smoke billowed out, filling the room.  I raced for the door, running into someone in the process.  I staggered aside and dropped to all fours.  I couldn't see a thing due to the smoke and my eyes watered.

            "Le-la-haha!" the gelert cried from somewhere in front of me, "This is the most fun I've had in a long time!"

            I growled and raced after the sound of the crazy gelert's voice.  Some fun this was.  I was soon free of the smoke and free of the fight.  We weren't free of pursuit, however.

            "Com'n now, this a-way!" the gelert smirked, "Keep up now!"

            "You're enjoying this way too much."

            "I know."

            "Wait!" Taffin cried, "Where's MiracleStar?"

            The gelert shook his head.

            "Don't worry.  This is part of the plan."

            "But…" 

            "Do you want to be caught," he snapped, "Let's _go!_"

            We had no choice but to follow.  He led us down the corridors and outside.  A troop of guards met us with bows raised and arrows drawn.  The gelert just grinned.

            "Com'n, fly me out of here," he instructed us, grabbing my paw.

            "But…"

            "Just go."

            I took a deep breath and spread my wings.  Instantly the guards let go of the strings.  I gasped, fully expecting to be full of arrows a second later.  But all that happened was a volley of snapping noises.  The guards were left holding bows with broken bowstrings.

            The gelert laughed at their astonished looks. 

            "You think an assassin doesn't know how to cut bowstrings?" he taunted.

            "Enough!" one of the guards shouted, "Get them!" 

            The troop drew swords and charged.  But it was way too late.  We were already airborne, hauling a giggling fire gelert between us. 


	27. Assassin Integrity part 5

            The gelert instructed us to drop him off in one of the cities many alleys.

            "It was an honor working with you," he said, bowing formally, "even if you did foil my initial attempt."

            "Yeah, whatever," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck.

            "Well, farewell then.  Dragon Thieves."

            He trotted off, snickering to himself as if our name was some sort of hidden joke.  I watched him go with no sense of sorrow.  Good riddance.  

            "What a loon!" Taffin exclaimed after he left.

            "Yeah, you two would get along perfectly," I retorted, "Now let's get out of here.  The cities going to be in an uproar here pretty soon."

            We stayed on the ground as I was sure the palace would have fliers up and searching for us.  It was pretty easy to blend in with the crowd, especially after I stole some desert robes to hide our wings.  It wasn't long until we reached the east gate.  A very familiar trio was waiting for us.

            Jaix sat nearby, looking infinitely weary and a bit worse for the wear.  Zarrel stood nearby with her arms crossed, watching us approach.  And MiracleStar was cleaning her stiletto, the one she never used.  Despite the heat, I suddenly felt very cold.

            "Everything went according to plan," Zarrel announced as we approached.

            MiracleStar didn't even look up, just replaced her stiletto inside her sleeve and walked a short distance away.

            "The bus back to Neopia Central arrives in just minutes," she said, "Skyil and Jaix will take it home.  You two take Zarrel back to Meridell."

            By the look on her face I could tell it was best to remain quiet.  The bus pulled up then and Jaix and Skyil climbed aboard.  MiracleStar turned and said something to Zarrel.  I couldn't hear what it was over the noise of the bus though.  She then climbed on and the bus doors shut.  Then it was away, off the desert paths to Neopia Central.

            "Alright.  Take me home," Zarrel ordered us.

            "Just a second," I said, "What did you two do?"

            "Got Jaix out.  What more do you need to know?"

            "Everything.  How does MiracleStar know you?  Why does everyone know more about her than we do?"

            She was silent for a long time.

            "I'm afraid that's something Kristen will have to tell you herself.  I don't think she's quite reconciled just yet.  Maybe when she finally does she'll tell you."

            "But… but why adopt us!" I  cried, "If she insists on keeping so many secrets, why have a family!?"

            Zarrel looked at me sharply.  Her eyes were unnerving and I couldn't meet her gaze.

            "You're her reason to keep going," she said fiercely, "All her hope and future is in you.  She doesn't live for herself anymore, she lives for you four.  Take that away and you destroy her."

            "What has happened to her…?" I murmured.

            "It is one of Neopia's many stories of sorrow," the zafara assassin replied, "And one that you shall not hear today.  Not from me.  Now, take me home."

            Zarrel did not look back after we dropped her off in Meridell.  Taffin and I then returned home, full of questions.  MiracleStar was nowhere to be found.

            "She left shortly after getting home," Skyil said, "Jaix is asleep upstairs, by the way."

            "Alright.  I'll go see him," Taffin said.

            I followed.  Jaix was awake by the time we got upstairs, blinking sleepily.

            "Heard you come in," he said.

            "Ah.  You okay?" I asked.

            "Been better.  I'll live though… but you two should have seen MiracleStar!"

            "What do you mean?" Taffin asked.

            "She was amazing.  I've never seen anyone fight so well.  The guards never saw her until she was on top of them.  Her and Zarrel… it was incredible.  I've never seen anything like it."

            "Where on Neopia did she learn it all?" I wondered out loud.

            "I honestly don't know."

I sighed and went to my room and then climbed up on the roof.  Too many questions, no answers.  Who was this Kristen?  I barely knew my owner it seemed.  What was so important that she keep hidden from us?  Zarrel's words returned to haunt me.  "You take that away and you destroy her."  No matter who or what she was in the past, it wouldn't change how I felt about MiracleStar.  She was my owner and I cared for her deeply.  She had no reason to be afraid.  But I knew she didn't see that.  I'd just have to be patient and let MiracleStar come to amends with her past on her own terms.  


	28. Rebellion Part 1

            The faerie still held her dignity, her pride.  If nothing else had been left to her she at least still had this one thing.  The chains that bound her wrists were seemingly meaningless to her, as were the tattered wings that graced her stiffly held back.  

            "I thought I instructed you not to harm her," a voice came from the figure silhouetted in the entrance to the cell that held the faerie.

            "We tried," the second voice replied, "She did not come – willingly…"

            The bound faerie shuddered slightly, too small to be seen.  There had been one from each element.  She was hopefully outmatched but her pride and her bitterness had forced her to fight.  And the fire had consumed her wings and left them the mangled things they were now.

            "Very well.  Leave us."

            The other figure bowed and retreated off down the hall.  The silhouette calmly walked into the room, the door swinging shut behind her and plunging the room into semi-darkness.  She stood before the air faerie who was in a kneeling position in the center of the room, her wrists in her lap and bound to the floor by heavy chains.  Her wings were a ruined mess, tattered and torn beyond any hope of recovery.  But her fierce blue eyes blazed with pride and rebellion.

            "You brought this upon yourself in some respects," the figure standing before her said sadly, "but I will apologize for what has happened.  It was necessary…"

            "Necessary for them to destroy my wings?"

            "I trust my agents to make good decisions.  If that was the only way to bring you here, then yes, necessary that your wings be destroyed."

            The two faeries stared down at each other.  The air faerie finally sighed and looked down at her bound hands.

            "Very well Fyora.  Tell me what is so important that you should exert all this energy on the behalf of an exile like me."

            "You forget the honorifics."

            The air faerie laughed bitterly.

            "Of course I do.  You are not my queen. Why should I bow in your presence like the others?"

            "Do you hate us so much?" 

            "I do," she replied defiantly.

            "Diganis…" Fyora sighed, "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

            "Too late for that," she retorted harshly.

            The faerie queen was silent for a few more moments before speaking.

            "You know someone whose services we are in need of once more," she said delicately.

            Diganis was silent, gazing at the floor.  A cold suspicion was worming into her heart, and once again the hatred was boiling up.

            "You never give up, do you?" she said bitterly, "You drag me back here and cripple my wings.  After all that was done… you still dare to interfere more.  And now you seek to do it to another.  It will kill her.  Don't do this."

            The image of a tear-stained face swam up into her memory again.  The bitter words of denial echoed through her head.  She had frowned on the girl running away and abandoning her duty, but now, she understood why.  She understood the suffering every day brought and the pain of being something that was despised by all.

            "You seem to be facing your past quite well," Fyora replied coldly.

            "I am not!" she cried, attempting to be stand in a rattle of metal, "I am not.  I see my disgrace and my fall all over again.  They took me past the corridor, the very corridor where I dared attempt the Shadow magic.  And I saw the gloating in their eyes.  You think I enjoy seeing that?  Being so blatantly reminded of why I was exiled?"

            "You deserved this fate," the faerie replied scornfully, "You almost destroyed Neopia."

            "Yes!  I did.  I admit it.  But from what I have seen Neopia deserves such a fate.  Wretched world that it is – it deserved what would have happened.  All I wanted was power and I almost broke the barrier.  Hah… what irony.  Now I have no power.  No wings, nothing.  Do what you will with me; I will not betray anyone else."

            The book had been there for anyone to read.  It had promised power, infinite power.  There was no price listed but Diganis had not read far enough.  She spoke the words of the ritual and tore a hole in the barrier holding back the Shadows.  And for a moment the power had been hers.  All hers, enough power to make her worth something to the rest of Faerieland, until someone had caught on to what was happening and stopped her.  Then there was the trial, a done deal before it was even started.  Stripped of all rank and title, her name forever struck from the records of their kind, and exiled for all eternity.  Some still claimed she deserved worse.

            "You had no qualms in betraying your own kind."

            "And I say I will betray no other."

            Fyora was silent as she walked in a circle around the prisoner.

            "And if betrayal was the kinder option?"

            "What are you saying?" Diganis whispered.

            "I am saying that I need this person no matter what.  There is… a certain leverage… that can be used.  But to obtain this others may be injured.  They have wings too, you know. Do you wish for them to become crippled like yourself?"

            Now it was Diganis's turn to be silent.  Silent and sick at heart.  They would fight, she knew that.  But for her, yes, she could trap them easily.  Another betrayal.  For a moment her heart cried out against it, her very soul rebelled against such a deep and grievous injury she would inflict.  Then the tattered and torn membranes of a dragon's wing sprang to her mind.  Behind this was the cold laughter of a faerie, the same faerie that had destroyed her own wings.

            "You wouldn't."

            "I would if I had to.  As you can guess, the situation is quite desperate.  _I need her back."_

            "So I betray my last friend and condemn her to become that which she hates the most?"

            "Precisely."

            "You want the four.  Her pets.  And you will stop at nothing apparently… It seems I have no choice.  I will betray the Dragon Thieves."

            The words fell like lead in the otherwise quiet room.  Diganis felt ill at the sound of her own voice.  So cheap.  She had sold herself so cheap, but what choice did she have?  Fyora had given her none.  And perhaps she didn't deserve one.  But the Dragon Thieves… they were relatively innocent.  It would kill her.  Her pets being caught up in this… it would break her spirit utterly.

            "Very good.  I will have you released.  You will be told exactly what to do.  Fail to obey my commands and I will not be responsible for the consequences.  It is not just your own wings at stake this time."

            "Yes.  I know."

            And Fyora left her alone with the darkness.  Diganis doubled over, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hair falling in a ragged wave over her shaking shoulders.

            "What have I done…?" she murmured, "Oh Kristen.  I am so sorry.  You will never forgive me for this.  And I will never be able to forgive myself."


	29. Rebellion Part 2

            _It was a turning point in our lives, there was no doubt about that.  When I look back I can only marvel at what MiracleStar went through for those hectic times.  She faced the demons of her past and even tried to shelter us from the maelstrom.  But in the end we were caught up in it and saw our owner for what she was.  And we did not turn away.  Through all of our misdeeds, all the evil we have done, that is the one great good I can point to and thus redeem myself.  We did not turn away from her._

It was midday and I was sitting on the back porch, watching the wind ruffle the flowers of our back garden.  The sun was warming my fur quite pleasantly and I basked in its light.  My wings were folded close to my back to allow my starry fur more of the sunlight.   My zafara claws were dug into the cool soil and it was a pleasant feeling on my paws.  It had been a good week for us, one of sun and calm.  Our latest heist had come off quite well and we were still living off the kickback.  Such a wonderful week kept my conscience docile and I felt no guilt about our ill-gotten goods.  Then again, I rarely did.

            Taffin was off somewhere with Jaix.  I wasn't sure where.  Jaix, the dragon-winged fire acara, had been rather subdued after the Lost Desert incident.  He spent more time just being around us, not really talking, just enjoying the presence of his family.  I think he had realized just how important it was to simply have a family, after he had come so close to loosing us all.  And we to loosing him.

            Taffin, well, Taffin remained himself.  An incorrigible fire kyrii that flirted with everything alive.  I suspected he'd wind up getting himself into trouble over that one of these days but it was none of my business.  I could only watch, wait, and laugh when it happened.  It seems that nothing ever fazes him.  The only time I had seen him truly distressed was after he had fought Angel from the NSPA.  After that all pain was buried under his cool demeanor of jokes and ribaldry.

            My sister, the desert aisha Skyil, was inside the house.  She kept to herself even more these days.  Each time she was forced to use her mind-reading talent she retreated even further into herself.  I had tried to coax her out of it but to no avail.  She sees her blessing as a curse and despises it and what it had made her.  Sometimes I wonder why our owner had even adopted her in the first place, knowing what she would be.

            The last person in our little family was MiracleStar, our owner.  A human girl, in her early adulthood, and the most talented thief I knew.  She had taught us everything about our trade; from picking locks to being able to fight with daggers.  Sometimes it seemed there was nothing she couldn't do.  However, the one thing she kept hidden from us was her past.  I knew it was a sad and terrible one, the air faerie Diganis had said as much.  She hated the faeries and her real name was Kristen.  That was all I knew.  Something told me she was shielding us from something, but for the life of me I could not guess what.

            I heard MiracleStar come out via the back door.  Her footsteps hardly made a noise on the grass.  Years of habit I guess.  I only concentrated on being silent when actually thieving.

            "I'm going out.  Hold down the fort," she said from somewhere above my shoulder.

            "Alright.  Were is everyone?"

            "Skyil is inside reading.  Taffin and Jaix just got back from wherever they were.  Taffin has locked himself in the bathroom with a pack of ice.  I think they were out picking fights with the pets a couple blocks down."

            "Again?  You think they would get tired of taunting them by now."

            "Well, Taffin seems to have gotten what he deserved this time.  I got a glimpse of his face; one eye is swollen shut.  Please refrain from making fun of him."

            I choked on my own stifled laughter.

            "I'll try."

            "Alright.  I'll be back in a couple hours."

            And she was gone with hardly a whisper.  I returned to my contemplation of the flowers.  Brilliant hued petals of blue and orange and red.  The scent of them was rather heady in the sunlight and I fought off the urge to fall asleep.  It was a losing battle.  I felt my eyelids slowly slide shut and with a contented sigh I flopped onto my back, my wings spread out on either side, the grass tickling their skin membranes.  I drifted off into a pleasant drowse.

            I was woken by someone softly calling my name.  I muttered something under my breath and rolled onto my side.  I did not remember if I had been dreaming or not but I had a vague relocation of being enwrapped in something very pleasant.  I drifted off back to sleep.  The person didn't get the hint though and the voice intruded in on my sleep once more.  My befuddled mind eventually concluded that this person wasn't going to give up so I reluctantly yawned and struggled to a sitting position.  Besides, my wing was under my body and it was rather uncomfortable.

            "Whatisit?" I muttered in the middle of another yawn.

            "Nianso.  I need your help."

            "Oh.  Hi Diganis."

            I blearily rubbed my eyes and looked at her.  And the edges of my vision went black with shock.  Everything seemed to reel around me as my attention narrowed down to a single speck: her wings.  They were destroyed.  No, not destroyed.  Gone.  Cropped off to just a tiny little bit at the shoulder-blades.

            "What happened?" I gasped in disbelief.

            A faerie without wings.  Who would do such a horrible thing?

            "They were destroyed," she said calmly, "They were such a mess that they thought it best to get rid of them entirely then to let the remains heal."

            "Did it hurt?" I whispered.

            "Immensely."

            There was no emotion to her voice, no clue that betrayed how much she hurt inside.  My heart cried for her and beat as if it were to burst.

            "Who did this?" I asked, rage boiling to the surface of my emotions.

            Silently I swore vengeance for the maimed faerie before me.  Diganis was silent for a moment, her face contorted with hatred, pride, and even deeper, pain. 

            "I'll show you.  Gather up your siblings and come with me."

            "What about MiracleStar?"

            "There's no time.  Come."

            I raced into the house, hollering for my brothers and sister.

            "Come on you guys!" I yelled, "Diganis needs help!  Grab your weapons and let's go!"

            Taffin came hurtling down the stairs with his glaive in his hand, yelling colorful insults, forgetting about his teleportation in his panic.  Jaix followed him out the back door with Sinsis sword in hand, hastily strapping it across his back.  Skyil followed, tossing me my dual daggers which I strapped around my waist.  We then bounded out the back door.

            Diganis was settled on the grass, waiting for us.  She didn't look at us, just merely gestured for us to follow her.

            "Would it be best if we flew?" I asked softly.

            "No.  Stay on the ground."

            And she led us down the street, walking, for the first time ever.  We followed a couple paces behind her, silent, like an honor guard for the wounded faerie.  We lived in the outskirts of Neopia Central proper, in a rather crowded neighborhood.  The houses were small and close together and the inhabitants had a reputation for villainy and such.  Not very nice pets.  We fit in fine and no one ever gave us a second glance, not even today as we followed the crippled faerie.

            In retrospect I should have suspected something.  Diganis suddenly appearing with her wings gone.  The fact that she would not reveal who had done this to her.  And above all, the small detail that she appeared to us only after MiracleStar was out of the house.  But hindsight is 20/20 and we had no reason to not trust Diganis.  I do not blame her.  She had no other choice and if she did not act someone else would have.  Our fates were sealed.  We were destined to be caught up in this horrible struggle of ambition, pride, and evil.  Diganis was just a casualty of war.  As were we all.


	30. Rebellion Part 3

            Diganis led us to the very outskirts of Neopia Central where the houses grew thin and the streets gave way for dirt roads.  The countryside was spread out before us, a grim mockery of the joy I had felt at such a beautiful day earlier.  Diganis was crippled; there could be no more wonder here.

            "Wait here," Diganis said and then collapsed into a heap on the ground, crying.

            "What's wrong?" I gasped, reaching out with a paw to comfort her.

            "No!" she shrieked violently, "Do not touch me!"

            I hastily backed off and felt the fur on the back of my neck begin to rise.  Something was amiss here.

            "Skyil.  Read her mind.  Now," I ordered, my paw falling to my dagger.

            "I wouldn't advise that if I were you," a voice said from behind us.

            I spun around, drawing my dagger as I did.  A light faerie stood behind us, flanked by a water, earth, fire, air, and darkness faerie.  One from each element.

            "You," I snarled, "You did this to her.  Whoever you are."

            "Yes.  We did.  Now put your dagger away and come quietly."

            "Not after what you did to Diganis!" I cried, and leaped at the light faerie, my powerful hind legs propelling me forwards.

            It was a stupid brash move, I admit it.  But I could not shake the sight of the crippled air faerie out of my mind.  I brought the dagger up to plunge it down as soon as I hit the faerie but instead I smacked into an invisible barrier.  I fell and landed flat on my back, the wind knocked out of me.  By then my siblings had joined the battle.

            "Pah, foolish pets," the faerie sneered, and a brilliant beam of white light burst out and struck Taffin full on.  He cried out in pain and collapsed, shuddering.  Then there was a pop and he teleported out of my line of sight.  I scrambled to my feet and found myself face to face with a fire faerie.  She gestured and fire arced out at me.  I dove to the side to avoid it but felt it sear into my tail, burning away the fur.  I cried out and twisted, beating my tail with my paws.  By then another faerie was on me, an air faerie.  She murmured something and I felt invisible bonds wrap themselves around my paws, binding them together.  I struggled hopelessly, desperately willing my talent to work, to alter reality and end this battle and to restore Diganis her wings.  Nothing happened.

            "Give it up.  We're the best at this.  You didn't stand a chance to begin with," the air faerie said coldly.

            I twisted my head to catch a glimpse of my siblings.  Jaix was out cold, Taffin was on all fours, his glaive a good four feet away, coughing and clutching at his ribs.  Skyil… she was face to face with a dark faerie, a look of utter hatred on her face.  I had never seen such overpowering rage in her before.

            "You did this!" she howled, "You forced her to betray us!  How dare you?  Crippled her wings… and you claim to be good!  You claim to serve Neopia!  _How dare you?_"

            I stared at her in shock as she launched herself at the darkness faerie, not even bothering to draw a dagger.  The faerie hit her with a spell but Skyil merely shrugged it off, landing full on the faerie and tearing with her claws and teeth.  It was like a vicious beast had possessed Skyil and now its rage was boiling over onto the faerie.  

            The other faeries ran to her aid, pulling Skyil off and throwing her aside.  One gestured and with a shriek and flash of light Skyil toppled and fell.  And thus the Dragon Thieves were subdued.

            Diganis did not move from her sitting position in the grass.  She did not look at us or at the faeries.

            "Come," one of them ordered her.

            "Haven't you done enough?" she whispered, "I've betrayed my last friends.  I lost my wings.  Isn't that enough suffering for an exile like me?"

            "After what you did I think nothing is repayment," the light faerie sneered.

            "I beg to differ," the dark faerie interposed gently, "_She_ never specified what should be done with Diganis.  Leave her."

            "She'll tell Kristen what has happened!"

            "Isn't that what we want?" 

            The two stared at each other for a moment before the air faerie stepped in.

            "I say leave her.  She's a pitiful wretch of what she once was.  She can do us no harm."

            The light faerie sighed and bowed her head in acquiesce.  The group gathered us up in a circle.  I growled at the faerie who roughly pulled me over and tried to bite at her hands.  But with my paws bound with magic I could do nothing.

            They gathered in a circle around us and chanted in unison the words of the teleportation spell.  I desperately cast my eyes about, looking for a last minute means of escape.  Instead I caught the gaze of Diganis.  Skyil had screamed that she betrayed us.  I snarled at her and tried to ignore the pain in her eyes.  Then the world around us blurred and reformed into that of a room of the Faerieland Palace.

            The first thing I noticed was that my paws were free.  Apparently the teleportation spell had negated this one.  I did not move though, but quickly cast my eyes about to my siblings.  Jaix was obviously hurt badly and Skyil and Taffin were unconscious.  Just me then.  The air faerie turned to me, ready to resume the spell holding me.  I didn't give her a chance.  I drew my remaining dagger and threw, then ran straight for a nearby window, not even looking to see if I had hit.  

            I threw myself at the window, feeling the glass shatter around me and the wind whistle through my fur.  We were in one of the towers and for a moment I let myself free-fall, gathering momentum before flaring my wings and pulling out of the fall.  I was moving fast, beating my wings to speed my pace to a breakneck rate.  I was quickly within faerieland city, diving and weaving between buildings and towers, under bridges and basically performing the most dangerous flying I had ever done in my life.  I dared a glance back.  No one was behind me, apparently I had lost them.

            With a sigh of relief I dove straight into the nearest alleyway, flaring my wings with a pop and landing hard on the ground.  I snapped my wings shut and glanced around me in a half-crouch.  An extremely frightened white eyrie stared back at me.

            "Who are you?" he stammered.

            "Doesn't matter," I replied, and took off in a dead run for the intersection of the next alleyway.  

            I had to find a hiding spot.

            "Wait!" the eyrie called after me, "You're running, aren't you?  I can hide you."

            I skidded to a stop.  The eyrie jogged up to me and cast a nervous glance around.

            "You're in trouble for something, aren't you?  I can tell.  You look desperate."

            "The faeries.  They're after me and my siblings for some reason," I hastily explained, "They've already maimed one faerie to get her to betray us to them."

            "Right," the eyrie replied, "This way.  Quick."

            Already I could hear the sounds of pursuit, shouts heading in my direction.  I followed the eyrie through the maze of corridors and buildings.  He paused at a back door and fiddled with the knob.

            "Hurry," I whispered, "They're catching up."

            I looked behind us anxiously but turned back to the eyrie at the sound of scraping.  I saw the steel bar he had just picked up seconds before it connected with my forehead.  Pain exploded in my head and shot all down my spine.  Blackness crashed in on me and I struggled to make sense of what had just happened.  I was on my back, moaning in pain and red filled my vision.

            "Stupid zafara," the eyrie muttered in disgust, "If the faeries are after you, it's got to be for a good reason.  Hey!  She's over here!"

            The voices increased and I dimly saw two faeries fly down in our direction.  Then I lost consciousness completely.


	31. Rebellion Part 4

            I remained utterly motionless when I finally awoke.  The first thing I did, as MiracleStar had taught me, was to listen.  There was no sound around me.  Just utter, oppressive silence.  The next thing I did was feel.  Cold stone beneath my fur, cold shackles around my wrists and ankles.  Slowly, reluctantly, I opened my eyes.  I was in a cold dungeon cell with all four paws chained hobbled and chained to the floor. 

            I slowly stood, testing the extent of my bonds.  Not far.  I tried to stretch my wings and winced sharply as I realized there was a cord binding them against my body.  It ran around my chest and constricted my breathing.  I hunched over, letting the pain in my head and chest slowly subside.  So it came to this, the faeries themselves were taking an interest in us, enough to use Diganis against us.  

            The memory of her hurt.  Another soul sucked into our own evil and the consequences of us.  What were we, us Dragon Thieves?  Why did fate throw stones at us?  I wondered if they would destroy my wings like they did to Diganis.  I saw them tattered and torn, hanging from my back like leaves in autumn as I gazed at a full moon sky and longed to taste the stars.  I shuddered.

            The door to the dungeon opened and a light faerie stood illuminated in its entrance.  She walked towards me and I remained still, tense and still.  She unchained my wrists from the floor and led me like a dog from the slack chain.  I followed along with a strange twisting feeling in my stomach.  The fear and doubt and uncertainly crowded into my mind and I longed to scream, to claw, to bite, to fight back in any way I could.  I tripped over the chains on my ankles and the cord around my chest tightened painfully as I tried to spread my wings in reflex.

            The faerie led me through the main hallways of the palace to a large set of double doors.  Everything was so fine, so ornate, and a subconscious part of me was busy calculating the worth and how easy it would be to haul off.  I giggled a bit at the thought and the faerie looked back, sneering.  I bared my fangs at her.  

            She pushed open the door and led me inside.  I stopped just at the entrance, staring, but she tugged hard and sent me sprawling onto my face.  My wings jerked again and I wound up knocking all the air out of my lungs.  I gasped for breath and struggled to my feet, dimly aware of the faerie leaving behind me and shutting the doors.  I straightened myself as best I could and tried to gather what dignity remained up around me.

            Fyora herself stood in the center of the room, just a bare antechamber with naught but a few ornate candleholders in the wall.  She was regal and elegant in a silken gown and brilliant tiara that flashed in the light.  The picturesque of queenly grace and beauty offset by a haughty and calculating stare I had never seen on any pictures of the Faerie Queen.  This was not the Fyora we Neopians knew.

            Opposite her was someone I knew all too well, but now was a stranger to me.  She stood there, her hair cropped shorter than I'd ever seen in my life, a brown line hanging at the bottom tips of her ears.  Her bangs fell forwards a little bit to hide her angular face, but I could see a cold glint of utter hatred and disgust on her face.  It was not directed to me nor Fyora.  She wore a tight fitting black outfit I had sometimes seen her thieve in.  This time it was different though.  She wore gloves and more weapons than I thought she owned.  Little silver slivers of darts, many daggers strapped on her legs and waist, a crossbow resting in the small of her back, a rope looped around her chest, and in her hands rested a stiletto.  She was turning it over and over again, examining the tip and the hilt and the gleaming blade.  My owner.  MiracleStar.  Kristen.

            "Some choice this is," MiracleStar finally said to Fyora, after glancing over to me and back.

            "Some choice I have," Fyora retorted, "I did not want to do this."

            "You've lied to me so many times I don't know when I can start believing you again," my owner retorted, still studying the stiletto, still not looking at me.

            "Not everything I have said was lies."

            "But a lot of it was."

            There was silence between them and I started to speak up, but stopped myself.  This was not my place to intervene.

            "Kristen..."

            "Don't call me that."

            "I need you again.  It wasn't such a problem when you left... but I have not been able to replace you and now a need has arisen."

            "So you blackmail me into returning by using my pets."

            "I use whatever means I have to.  That's what being queen means.  It's time you stopped running from what you are Kristen."

            "**Don't** call me that."

            There was a long and strained silence between them.  Fyora turned away from her and looked at me.  I returned her gaze with frank curiosity.

            "Do they know what you are?"

            My owner did not reply.

            "Kristen?  Have you ever told them?"

            "It's funny," she replied in a husky voice, "how strongly loyalty can be drilled into a child.  That even when the years go by and this child is grown and on her own, the old loyalties still call.  It's like a poison in the blood, that loyalty.  I would kill it, if I could.  I'm good at that.  You saw to it."

            "You had no future, no hope, nothing.  You were an orphan and I was a queen," Fyora said irritably, "We've gone over this before."

            "And I still hate you for what you did.  For what you made me."

            "Stop talking in riddles!" I finally cried in despair, "Tell me what's going on!  I'm a hostage, yes, but for _what?!_"

            Both turned to look at me.  MircleStar smiled grimly and with a quick motion of her hands made the stiletto disappear.

            "I'll tell the story.  Better me than _you._  I was an orphan, found by the faeries and delivered into Fyora's hands.  She needed me for a specific purpose and thus my fate was sealed.  I was raised in a world of poison and silence and secrecy.  I was made for one purpose: to kill those that my queen ordered me to.  I'm an assassin, a shadow in the dark that has the blood of many on my hands.  It is not a glamorous thing, not something to be admired or envied.  It is something to be scorned, hated, and despised.  I did not know this but lived my life content with what I was, almost - sadly - eager for my next assignment.  I lived from knife blade to knife blade until one day someone informed me of what I was.  Before I destroyed him he told me what I was, a creature of revision, a mindless animal blindly serving my master.  That night, as I cleaned my stiletto, I decided that was enough.  I wish I could say I left for some great and noble purpose, that I left for love, or perhaps my own moral compelling, but that's not it.  I left because I didn't want to live for someone else.  I was selfish.  I still am; I got you and the rest for selfish reasons.  It's my redemption, if such a thing even exists.  I taught you all I could for it was all I knew.  As your skills grew I saw myself mirrored and promised I would never take you that last step into my world.  And now Fyora has once again forced my hand."

            She fell silent once more, glowering at Fyora, a black-clad sentinel.  Finally I understood what this revulsion was for.  Her past, herself.  I shuffled closer, not daring to look up.

            "Why have you done this?" I asked Fyora in a whisper, "Have we not suffered enough?  Hasn't she done enough?"

            "I have need," was her simple reply, "And this is the only way."

            "Fine.  Leave them out of this and I'll dance to your strings again," MiracleStar finally said, straightening up and looking Fyora straight in the face.

            "I cannot leave them out of this and nor can you."

            "What is going on?" I wailed.

            "I will not have my pets be what I am!"

            "You have no choice!  None of us have any choice."

            "There is always a choice.  I can walk away and let you sort this mess out yourself."

            "And let your pets loose their wings?"

            "Like Diganis lost hers? I whispered, horror growing in my eyes.

            Cold realization and horror dawned on my owner's face.

            "I hate you," MiracleStar gasped, turning her back.

            I could see her shoulders shaking.

            "I hate you," she repeated.

            "I never sought for your love.  I need your dagger and the hand that wields it.  Nothing more.  You will need your pets.  This is not something that can be accomplished alone and they are aptly trained for the mission.  I will explain the details and then you will have your pets returned to you."

            From a hidden cue the light faerie returned again and picked up the chain lead to take me away.

            "Wait!" I cried, "Why are you doing this?  I don't understand."

            My cries were ignored as the faerie forcibly dragged me away.  I twisted, desperate for a reassuring look from MiracleStar.  She did not even glance in my direction before I was firmly pulled into the hall and the gilded doors swung shut with the finality of the grave.


	32. Rebellion Part 5

Oh, how I hated the faeries then. I loathed them all, bitterly cursing them in my mind, venomous thoughts circling around like skeletal wings. I followed the light faerie back down into the dungeons and my cell, where I was once again securely fastened to the floor. But she did not leave then, as I expected she would. Instead she was joined by an earth faerie bearing a gold ring of sort. I backed away as far as I could with the chains.

"Stay away from me!" I cried, twisting desperately.

"Hush little zafara," the faerie replied mockingly, kneeling before me, "I will not hurt you if you hold still."

"I hate you! I hate you all!"

She laughed and grabbed both my ears, pulling them sharply back and forcing my chin up. I gasped and struggled, the bonds on my wrist cutting in sharply on my skin. I felt that cold metal being lifted around my head to rest upon my neck. It fit tight, somehow. She let go of my ears and I raised a paw to my neck, feeling the thin loop of gold that rested snugly in my fur.

"You'd better hope your owner behaves herself," the earth faerie said in a snigger, "Lest something bad happen."

"Why are you doing this!" I cried, "What have I done? Nothing!"

"You are a thief," she retorted, "You should be glad you are getting through this with your freedom."

Then they left me, alone in the cold. I sat on the floor and stared at the stone bottom of the cell, feeling the gold around my neck. The world had gone mad around me. There was no good and evil anymore; everywhere I turned I saw bitter hatred and malice. Even my owner, the person I had trusted through everything, was not what she seemed. An assassin. I remembered Taffin's feint to preserve Angel's life when we were allied with Malkus Vile. I remembered MiracleStar's stony silence after her bid for Jaix's freedom in the Lost Desert. I remembered Diganis and Zarrel warning me to let her tell the story on her own time.

It was a long time before they came for me again. The light faerie took the chains off of me and unbound my wings.

"Don't try anything," she warned, "That collar will choke you with a word from us."

"Are you the ones that destroyed Diganis's wings?" I growled.

"Yes, that would be us. We obey only Fyora."

She smiled coldly at me and gestured for me to follow. I trailed in her wake and was soon joined by a couple other faeries leading Jaix, Taffin and Skyil. They all wore collars identical to mine. We grouped close together and the three whispered questions to me. I ignored them, even when Skyil turned tear-filled eyes towards mine.

We were thrust into the antechamber again and left there. MiracleStar alone was there, her back turned to us and hands folded across her chest. I glanced at my siblings and stepped forwards, my claws ticking loudly against the marble floor. I stopped behind her.

"I don't care what you were," I said, emphasizing the use of past tense, "because that doesn't matter. I did some horrible things before I was sent to the pound..."

And here my voice cracked. I saw my owner, heard his last words to me. _"And I always loved you, Tif495."_

I gathered myself together and continued.

"We've all done things we aren't proud of. But we're the Dragon Thieves; we're a family. I don't care how many people you can name that died by your dagger. I don't care at all. It doesn't matter because you're MiracleStar and I would follow you to the ends of Neopia."

"Do you know why I carry a stiletto?" she whispered, "It's because it's easy to kill with. A clean kill. If you get them right at the neck, where the skull joins the spine, they die instantly. No mess, no sound. Just death."

"You're trying to send us away," I retorted, "Better to just hurt us all right now and never have to hurt us again or be hurt. It's not going to work. We're tough, remember? You made us that way. We'll just sit here and take it and sooner or later you'll have to realize that we're not going away."

She shuddered and turned to face us, gracefully dropping into a cross-legged position on the floor. We gathered around her. She started to speak a couple times, then stopped herself each time. Finally she dropped her gaze, unable to meet our eyes.

"I don't want to involve you any more than you already are," she murmured, "so I'll give you what you need to know and nothing more."

We remained quiet and somehow I suspected she was surprised at no resistance.

"I'm an assassin. I've been one for Fyora since I was old enough to successfully carry out a mission. I was sixteen when I first killed. Now I have you and I'm being asked to do this again."

She sighed and a space of silence interposed in her monologue.

"There's a rebellion brewing in Neopia against Fyora. It's gaining quite a bit of power and is using Jhudora as a figurehead. She allows this but contributes nothing more. Success or fail she still wins. She is not our target. Rather, it is the rebellion itself. There are factions of disgruntled faeries and no one knows exactly who is the ringleader of each faction. They have allied themselves with this rebellion for the first time in the history of Neopia. Faeries, humans, and pets. Fyora fears what they can do and has elected to have us take them out."

"So we wade in there, knock them all over the head, and leave the cleanup to Fyora's cronies? Doesn't sound too bad to me," Taffin said nonchalantly.

MiracleStar smiled grimly at him.

"Taffin. I'm an _assassin._ This is not a - knock them over the head - mission. We'll be using the blade of the dagger instead of the hilt."

He reeled back, looking quite ill. Skyil suppressed a sob.

"Will she leave us alone if we do this?" Jaix asked.

"Yes. Fyora will be unchallenged after this."

"Then we'll do it and add another thing to the memories we want to forget," he said, "and go back to being Dragon Thieves and nothing more."

Slowly, she nodded. I nodded also, and soon the rest were joining in agreement. Assassins now, Dragon Thieves after.

We had little to work off of. Jhudora was a potential lead but no one felt comfortable in taking that route. Skyil expressed serious doubts about being able to read her mind. It was then that Taffin came up with his brilliant, albeit painful, idea.

I was elected to be the one to carry it out. I was the one who adjusted the quickest and besides, I had my capricious talent if all else failed. I believed it would fail without a doubt. But it was the best we had.

Thus I found myself doomed to actually be refined for once. And thus I was forced to act on my own. Fyora quickly acquiesced to our requests and I was given a guestroom in the east wing of the palace, commonly used for visitors. I was a representative of some obscure little island that didn't really exist but sounded believable enough to pass. Fyora's cronies were in on the deception, a fact I resented deeply. One of them was assigned as my personal 'servant' but in reality she was there to make sure I didn't botch anything.

"This is going to be bad, isn't it?" I murmured as she tried to match up jewelry to a dress.

"Perhaps. But I think it is a fine idea," the fire faerie replied, eyeing critically the green against my blue fur.

She shook her head and put it back.

"So go over why this is going to work again."

"You're a visiting representative, ambassador, noble, whatever you want. A couple rumors have already been spread, namely that you're going to cement an alliance with Fyora that makes her influence on Neopia proper much stronger. That's rumor number one. Rumor number two is that you might be inclined to change your mind."

"So the rebellion is going to try to get me to change my mind. As long as it's not by a dagger in the back I'm happy."

"Your brother was quite clever in thinking this up. Here, put this on."

She handed me a slinky black dress and matching gold bracelets and earrings. I reluctantly slipped it on, reflecting that clothing really was not made for zafaras, especially not those with wings. The jewelry came next and I reluctantly set aside the earrings MiracleStar had given me for the ones the faerie had dug up.

"One last thing: whatever you do, if it becomes public we're denying any connections with your actions. Botch it and you're on your own," the fire faerie warned.

"Great. I love being the one putting my tail on the line, let me tell you."

She didn't reply but merely glided out of the room.

"Dinner is in half an hour," she instructed.

And I was alone. My siblings were hanging about the palace, staying out of sight and out of mind. For all intents and purposes they did not exist. It was up to me. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. Black dress covering my blue and yellow-starred fur, jewelry gleaming, the collar at my throat a horrible reminder. And arcing above my head the fragile wings of a dragon. Dragon Thief turned assassin. With one last lingering look I reluctantly headed for the door to see what else fate had in store for me.


	33. Rebellion Part 6

The dinner was elegant, refined, and the most stressful thing I'd ever done. I had to sit up straight, mind my eating, and engage in cultured conversation with the others around me. They were mostly faeries, high-ranking, with the occasional human or pet thrown in. Fyora presided at the head of the table, surrounded by her most loyal allies. I was alone here in this sea of power, drowning and out of my league.

I was asked about everything from the latest symphony orchestra performing down in Neopia Central to my opinion on the stock market. I mostly bluffed my way through, or laughed charmingly and waited for someone else to answer. It was then an air faerie took special notice in me.

"So I hear you were sent as a representative to Fyora," he said charmingly from across the table.

I nodded, trying not to appear too eager.

"I was. My island has long been isolated and we wish to rejoin the Neopian political scene. We aren't that big but we have a lot to offer trade and commerce."

"Indeed. Would you like to walk with me after dinner?"

"Certainly."

He settled back serenely and I concentrated on finishing my meal in silence.

As the dinner drew to a close people rose to leave in ones and twos. I finally stood and found the faerie also standing to leave, giving me a gracious smile. I followed him out of the hall, glancing back and forth for anyone following us. We were alone in the hallways.

"Have you seen the gardens?" he asked charmingly.

"Not yet," I replied, "Where are they?"

"It's a bit of a walk through the palace but I doubt you'll mind. I certainly don't; it's an elegant thing, Faerieland."

He laughed and glanced down at me. Faeries could take on various sizes depending on the situation and he had chosen a height that gave him about a foot advantage on me. It was unnerving, but not as unnerving as the faeries that chose to remain human-sized.

"Are you sure that allying with Fyora is the best idea?" he asked delicately.

"There is no other alternative."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. There are... some... who wish for a change in Faerieland."

I continued in silence, completely unsure of what to say.

"It might be beneficial to consider other options," he prodded.

Oh heck. I wasn't one to banter words. Obviously I wasn't cut out to find things from trickery - time to stick to the tried and true method of violence. I spun and kicked at his ankles, attempting to knock him off balance. He let out a startled cry and staggered away, managing to save himself with his wings and the wall.

"What the -!" he exclaimed, drawing a knife from beneath his elegant dinner jacket.

He lunged at me, drawing a knife as he came. I hissed in fury and grabbed his wrist, clamping down on it with my teeth. He cried out in surprise at the ferocity in this seemingly meek zafara but quickly recovered. He tore free, leaving the tang of copper in my mouth. I dove for him, tackling him about the middle. He didn't weight that much and I was able to bring him to the ground, his wings being crushed beneath him. I hit him on the face, twice, until a blinding pain filled my shoulder. I cried and ripped the dagger from his grasp and out of my shoulder blade, smashing his head into the ground with my other paw. He grunted and made a couple other feeble movements. I hit his head against the ground a couple more times for good measure until he finally stopped moving.

I dragged my captive into the nearest empty room, panting. The wound in my shoulder was bleeding freely and I tore off a strip of the gown to bind it. Then I sat back, panting, and hoped that one of Fyora's faeries would come soon.

I heard footsteps outside the door. I slunk over and peered through the crack to catch a glimpse of fire fur.

"Taffin?"

"The one and only," he hissed back.

I pulled the door open, jerked him inside, and slammed it shut again. He gaped at the unconscious faerie in a corner and then back at me.

"I figured I wasn't about to find anything out by being clever," I growled, daring him to make a smart remark, "so I figured I'd just beat it out of him."

"I wasn't going to say anything," he said warily, "I guess I'll teleport him down to the dungeons?"

"Right. I'll meet you down there."

He knelt by the faerie, grasped his wrist, took a deep breath, and with a pop both were gone. I drew myself up with a deep breath and ignored the pain in my shoulder. I had to get out of the main hallways without anyone seeing me. I pressed my ear to the door and listened for anyone outside. Nothing. I slipped out into the hallway and into the first side hallway I saw. I continued in this, occasionally ducking aside to avoid a faerie until I reached the stairs to the dungeons. I hurried down the spiral staircase, the marble changing to bare stone. Two faeries guarded the door at the bottom but I knew they were loyal to Fyora. They recognized me and I passed unchallenged. Skyil met me and gestured for me to follow down the hallway. Taffin sat outside a door, his head on his chest, apparently drowsing. That teleportation had taken most of his strength.

I stepped inside, Skyil by my side. MiracleStar and a dark faerie were inside, standing over the groggy air faerie.

"You awake now?" MiracleStar asked, leaning over and lifting his head.

He stared at her, still dazed. I noticed that his hands were bound behind his back with a chain leading to the floor, preventing him from being able to stand.

"Where...." he gasped, still trying to make sense of what was going on.

"He's up already?" I asked, coming to stand by my owner, "I was sure I hit him harder then that."

"You did," the dark faerie retorted, "I had to wake him up with magic."

He glanced at me then back at MiracleStar.

"What's going on?" he finally demanded, "Why am I here? What have I done?"

"You are here because you are part of a rebellion conspiring to overthrow Fyora," MiracleStar stated firmly.

"That's ridiculous!" he protested, "I would never do any such thing."

"He's lying," Skyil said softly.

"The aisha is a mind-reader," the dark faerie grinned, "So your words aren't getting you anywhere."

He fell silent, glancing at the aisha in trepidation. She furrowed her brow and stared at him for a few dragging heartbeats. Finally she shook her head and her golden ears seemed to wilt.

"Too strong. He's fighting as hard as he can," she finally said.

MiracleStar was silent for a moment, glancing between Skyil, the prisoner, and the dark faerie.

"This," she said with utmost loathing, "Is one of the reasons I left. And why I never wanted to come back. Outside, everyone."

We tromped out to where Taffin lay in the hallway, still sound asleep. MiracleStar shut the door on the faerie and regarded everyone before her.

"Alright. Syrene, we don't need you here. Go search his belongings for anything."

The dark faerie gave a mocking bow and vanished. MiracleStar turned her attention to us.

"Here's the game plan. Right now he's our only lead and we've got to get some information fast before his allies figure out what happened. Nianso, your job is door guard. Keep an eye on Taffin. Skyil, keep trying to break through."

"What will you do?" Skyil asked softly.

She looked away.

"What I've always done for the queen. Make him break faster."

I felt sick in my stomach. And I thanked everything that I would be staying outside in the hall with Taffin.

She then nodded to us and the two re-entered the room. I poked a paw in to keep the door open and peered in. The faerie looked up at the two in calm resolve.

"I won't betray them," he said simply.

"No, you won't," MiracleStar affirmed, "Skyil will do that."

I let the door shut and flopped down next to Taffin, ridding myself of everything but my dagger and makeshift bandage.

It was nearly two hours before something interesting happened. I had to refrain myself from blunting my dagger edge by toying with it against the rocks. Taffin was still asleep. The door creaked open and a very tired looking Skyil walked out and collapsed next to me.

"Done," she whispered, her aisha eyes sliding shut in exhaustion, "Finally managed to get into his mind. I know everything now."

I slipped into the room to see what was going on. The faerie's head was bowed and he refused to look up as I entered. MiracleStar was kneeling before him. I could see bruises on his face and wondered if I had caused those from our fight. He was stripped of his formal jacket and the white shirt beneath was spotted with the dark red stains of blood.

"I hold nothing against you," she said softly, "I'll see if I can ensure your release unharmed after this is all over."

"I'm a traitor in their eyes," he murmured, "They'll never let me go."

"They've let other traitors go," she replied, "I was one of them."

He raised his head to look her in the eyes, deep pain etched on his face.

"And yet you returned."

"Because I had no choice. And neither did you."

She rose and brushed past me into the hall. I walked up to the faerie and bent over to look him in the face. He refused to meet my eyes.

"For my part in this," I said softly, "I'm sorry. MiracleStar is right. None of us had a choice in this."

And I walked to the door to rejoin my family.


	34. Rebellion Part 7

MiracleStar spent hours closeted up talking to Skyil. We had rooms in the royal wing of the palace, a couple doors down from Fyora's apartment. It was late at night and hardly anyone was stirring. I was supposed to be sleeping but found that quite difficult. Jaix was sound asleep in his bed, his chest rising and falling in gentle rhythm. Taffin was asleep also. He'd woken up for a bit to eat something then promptly went back to sleep. I didn't think he was quite that tired out, he was merely taking advantage of this to be lazy. I let him do so though, if I couldn't sleep there was no point on inflicting my misery on someone else.

My thoughts bounced around like crickets, refusing to be silent. I wondered where Diganis was, if she was alright, if she needed help. I remembered the faerie lingering in the dungeons, the one that I had captured. What would become of him? And most of all I remembered MiracleStar's haunted eyes as she regarded the prisoner before her and glanced over at the collar on Skyil's neck. No choice for any of us.

Neopia has always taken its safety for granted. The faeries watched over things and kept us safe, tucking away the world's evils and presenting a shimmering surface to the inhabitants to oh and aw at. Now we were on the other side of that gilded curtain and I was experiencing first hand exactly what safety meant. Intrigue, secrecy, and death. On one hand was the rebellion, grasping for power for some unknown reason, and on the other, Fyora, doing her best to maintain the current structure of authority. None of this had any choice in this, perhaps least of all Fyora herself. I can't say that thought made me think any better of her, but it was some consolation to my soul that she could be suffering as much as we were.

I sat in an armchair and stared pensively at the fire someone had lit in the fireplace. It was dying out but there was still enough light to reflect off my eyes and gleam on the tips of my fur. I do not remember falling asleep, the thoughts finally sinking away into quiet. But I woke the next morning in a bed so I had to assume that MiracleStar had carried me to one when she came in last night.

Skyil was asleep nearby. I rose, careful not to wake her, and walked into the living room of our chambers. MiracleStar was sitting at the table, a mug of tea before her, Taffin and Jaix sitting nearby.

"Hello Nianso," she said wearily, "Com'ere. We're just about to go over our plan of action."

"And Skyil?" I asked.

"She already knows. Let her sleep."

I nodded and climbed up into a chair opposite her. She took a sip of tea and sighed heavily.

"Alright. Here's the plan: there is a large meeting of the leaders of this rebellion in three days from now. The only problem is someone is probably going to notice that the faerie we captured is missing. That'll put them on alert and the meeting will most likely be moved or cancelled. Unfortunately, security is so tight anyway that this faerie isn't quite sure himself who exactly is in charge. He knew quite a few names, but none of them are the ones in charge. Besides, we need nab them all at once, in one go."

"But if the meeting is going to be impossible to get to with him missing...." I said.

"Then we lose what may be our one opportunity. Yes. That's why we're going to try something else."

And she opened her hand to reveal the silver starburst resting on her palm.

"Losgadh'eolas," I whispered.

"Exactly. I think we can force this to happen if the bait is right."

"What kind of bait are you going to use?"

"Just watch."

And she pressed the starburst between her palms and closed her eyes, dropping to a different level of communication only she could hear. We waited in silence. And waited. And finally Taffin got bored and started examining the room for easily carried away valuables. A thief's instincts are never gone. Eventually she opened her eyes and stared into her tea mug, face solemn and tired.

"Well?" I asked eagerly.

We crowded around her. She took another drink of her tea.

"He agreed to help. He finds all this amusing and happens to be on Fyora's side. We've got the help we need."

"What exactly is that help?" I persisted.

"He's sending... a representative to the rebellion for their next meeting. Never before has he allied himself openly with any political faction. This will be an opportunity they can't pass up. The meeting will happen as planned, where it was planned. No one would suspect a dragon of treachery. But it'll come - he has decided it's time to remind Neopia of his influence and power."

"So who is he sending? Us?"

She laughed harshly, a hysterical little bubble of laughter that was on the verge of tears.

"No, apparently he can only get one person in safely. He's chosen his one remaining servant aside from us. Diganis."

From there on out it was a waiting game. MiracleStar argued with Fyora a couple times. I tried not to eavesdrop and spent my time with my siblings, practicing our fighting. We would need it come the third day. MiracleStar had outfitted us with more weapons, hemlock darts, more daggers, and ordered Jaix and Taffin to leave their large weapons at home. We had to be fast and stealthy to do this. On the second day MiracleStar came to a crisis.

"I'm not going through with this," she said, bursting in through the door and startling all of us.

"But we have no choice!" I cried, "They'll destroy our wings."

"I know. I'll do what needs to be done but I'm not doing it the way we planned. You're not coming. None of you."

"Hold up!" Jaix cried, "You are going in alone against who knows how many faeries, humans, and pets?"

"Yes. You're in too deep. No more."

"We're a family," I said firmly, "We stick together. If this is what we must do then so be it. We're coming."

"No. No arguing. This conversation is over - you are not coming."

"Think you can stop us?" Taffin growled.

MiracleStar looked him over haughtily.

"Yes, I can. And I will."

"You're just being selfish again," I retorted, "Making yourself the martyr here. You're not thinking of us; just yourself again."

"I am a selfish person!" she cried, "And I do not want you involved in this! I do not want you to see what I am!"

"We already know what you are!" I screeched in response, my wings snapping out to either side of me, "You are MiracleStar! Our owner! The greatest thief in Neopia! To hell with Kristen. You are not her anymore and you are doing this for us, not her. We are coming because this is our fight, not yours, not Kristen's. You took a new name when you took us. It's time to chose who you are going to be. We want MiracleStar and so do you. But with that name comes us. Decide."

The corner of her cheek twitched and she dropped her head in defeat.

"Very well. But let me tell you this - I don't want you to follow me when I go after the ringleaders. I want you to stay outside and cause a distraction. Nothing more. This is not to protect you - it is because I fight alone. You'll just get in the way."

"Alright. That's a deal," I replied, but I was already scheming in my heart.

She would have my help, want it or not.


	35. Rebellion Part 8

We did not see Diganis in the time leading up to the rebellion meeting. I did not want to see her. We were traitors to what little we held dear, all of us. The meeting started after sundown. We started to ready ourselves hours in advance, the ritual preparing our minds. MiracleStar laid out all the weapons on the table and took a deep breath before picking up her stiletto.

She was dressed in that black suit again, but with a jacket over it as a disguise of some sorts. She removed the jacket and hung it over a chair to arm herself. The stiletto up her sleeve. The hemlock darts on her belt. A dagger in each boot. Another in the inside of her jacket and two throwing knives in the other side of it. I slowly picked up my own daggers, buckling the belt around my waist. I added the hemlock darts to it and pulled my faerie-blessed cloak over my shoulders, pinning it just below the gold collar around my neck. Diganis had made these cloaks for us. I frowned and ducked my head, slowly removing the earrings from my ears. Beside me everyone else was donning their weaponry. Skyil's eyes caught MiracleStar adding a dagger to her belt, the only weapon she was carrying openly. She drew in a sharp breath and shuddered, her golden ears shaking. MiracleStar looked at her slowly, reluctant to catch her gaze. Then she moved her hand away from the dagger and walked away from us. I watched her go then leaned over to allow Skyil to whisper in my ear what had just happened. She caught my intention and reluctantly leaned over also.

"That dagger was the one she used when questioning An'feil."

"An'feil?"

"The faerie."

I quickly turned away from her and walked over to where MiracleStar stood gazing out the window. The dying rays of the sun illuminated her short brown hair and the shadows of her dark blue jacket.

"Com'n," I said softly, "We're ready to go."

She nodded and led us out of the room and down a rarely used passageway of the castle. It led down underneath and to a dead end. MiracleStar traced her hands against the wall and with a click part of the wall slid out of sight, revealing a long narrow tunnel.

"A secret way out of the castle no one but Fyora and her most trusted servants know of," she explained and led the way through.

We emerged into sunlight out of a remote portion of the cloud. The castle walls were behind us, the city to our left. MiracleSTar nodded and looked out into the sky.

"Right. Here comes the fun part. Getting down to Neopia Central. Jaix, think you can glide me down?"

The acara reluctantly nodded.

"I think my wings will hold us."

We nodded and one by one leaped off the edge of the cloud, snapping our wings out and catching the wind. Jaix was the last one to leap; catching hold of MiracleStar's hands and letting their momentum carry them out into the sky.

We fell fast, MiracleStar's weight pulling them down. We followed, keeping pace with the two. We landed in an open marketplace of Neopia Central. MiracleStar hit the ground hard and dropped into a crouch to absorb the impact. Jaix landed a short distance ahead, folding his wings back against his back. We then adjusted our cloaks and turned to MiracleStar. She stood and started walking towards a side street. We followed.

A couple more side streets than an alley. The sun was completely down and the meeting had definitely started by then. We stopped just outside it and MiracleStar took a deep breath and dropped her head. When she raised her eyes again they were cold and devoid of emotion. This was Kristen the assassin. Not our owner anymore.

"Let's go," she said.

We didn't need to be told anything else. We followed the stranger that our owner had become to a small door set in the side of the building. She knocked and a spotted aisha answered.

"Whatdya want?" he asked.

She didn't reply, only grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him out in the alley, a hand over his mouth and looped a wire around his neck. She pulled tight, the aisha gasping and struggling against the wire that bit into his neck and cut off all oxygen. Then his eyes slid shut and he went limp. MiracleStar shoved his body aside behind a pile of garbage and led the way in. It was a narrow hallway, dimly lit and leading to a concrete basement.

"You never told us what this was all about," I whispered.

"Stupidity, like always," she replied, "Disgruntled people tired of how things are ran and wanting to change things in any way possible. Fyora is in danger though and once again I have to save her the only way I can. Maintaining the status quo. That's all this is about."

"I'm starting to think a regime change would be good," I grumbled.

"Oh? From people that believe Jhudora would make a good leader?"

I didn't reply to that. For one thing, we could hear voices up ahead. I grinned at MiracleStar and she confidently strolled into the main room. Two guards stopped us, quickly demanding a password.

"Libero," she replied.

The guard looked at her intently and then nodded us in. We strolled into the crowded room where an assortment of pets, humans, and faeries congregated in tight groups and muttered to themselves. Everyone was armed. I kept glancing from side to side, catching people's glances nervously. They were watching us, all of them. MiracleStar had said the password would be fine even though we were strangers. Most of the members had never seen each other in person. But something was strange...

Skyil let out a screech then, whipping her dagger out of her sheath. MiracleStar gasped and pulled her own as every person in the room responded by drawing weapons. It was then I noticed the scrap of red cloth around every person's wrist.

"We changed the password after that stupid faerie went missing," one of the guards smirked, "You lackeys of Fyora failed."

The rebellion faeries moved forwards to the front, power growing around them. My breath was coming fast and with a cry MiracleStar broke our circle and attacked.

She moved in a blur. The stiletto appeared in her hand, slashing to the side. A faerie fell. She whirled as magic flew, dodging between the blasts. Commotion raged around us as she whirled in a black clad harbinger of death. I joined the fray, bringing down, one, two, before I felt cold steel slide between my ribs.

I gasped, feeling liquid fill my lungs and coat my chin. I staggered back and stared in shock at the grim faced ixi that held the bloody dagger. I fell to my knees, my own bloodstained dagger falling to the floor. In a haze I saw Taffin fall, then Skyil. Jaix was pulled down next in a crowd of pets. And MiracleStar dancing through it all in a whirlwind of destruction, weaving in her deadly grace along the blood-slicked floor. But not even she could stand forever. A faerie hit her with a bolt of magic and she fell spread-eagle to the ground, her brown hair spread out around her face. I gasped again, coughing, and felt my vision going dim. All around me were the muttering voices and the dying pets. And my dying family.

"Reality..." I gasped, "Change... save us... just this once... heed my voice...."

For the first time ever it heard my desperate and dying plea. There was a raw bubbling of power that crackled on the air and I felt something within me twist. The room around me blurred, shifted, and reformed. I stood at the entrance to the room, MiracleStar and the rest around me, whole and unhurt. Every single one of us wore the red cloth bracelets on our wrists.

"Skyil," I hissed as MiracleStar gave the password, a different one this time, "Do you know what just happened?"

She looked at me in utter confusion, obviously thinking I was insane.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, I'll explain later," I muttered in reply, quickly realizing that only I remembered our deaths.

We entered the room and were greeted warmly by the other members.

"Taffin!" a green kyrii cried, "It's about time you got here!"

Taffin blinked then broke into a broad grin.

"You did this, didn't you?" he asked me.

I was about to reply but he was already trotting off, brushing back his hair and ready to charm the socks off the girl that had called his name. I rolled my eyes and turned to MiracleStar. She was already weaving her way through the crowd, heading for a tunnel that must lead to the council meeting. I took a deep breath and followed her, careful not to make a sound. She would send me back if I did. As she walked down the tunnel, alone except for me, she drew her stiletto. My breath stopped suddenly and I shook myself, trying to control my fear. Kristen.

She eased around a corner. I could hear voices talking. Among them I recognized Diganis, saying something about her wings. For a moment I wondered if these people had it right; if perhaps Fyora should fall. Then I remembered the gloating look of the pet that had killed me and I dropped my own paw to my dagger.

The girl moved faster than I could follow. She spun out into the doorway, three darts flying from one hand. There were cries and then she was among them, spinning and ducking, her silver stiletto sending someone falling with every move. I dove into the fray right after her, bringing my dagger up into someone's ribcage and then blocking an attack from the next person. I drew my other dagger and stabbed the lupe in the side, then ripped sideways. I could dimly hear cries from the main room; apparently the rest were making good on their distraction.

It only became a haze of fighting from then on out. Slash, thrust, block, and parry. That was all. I could feel spells from the faeries but I managed to evade the few that hit me. Most were concentrated on the girl that walked amongst them, death incarnate. I outmaneuvered my last opponent and pulled my dagger from his heart, spinning to face my next foe. There were none.

"MiracleStar!" I heard Taffin cry, "Get out!"

"Go!" she cried back.

There was silence from them and I could hear the commotion heading our way.

"So how do _we_ get out?" I asked.

She visibly started and turned to me in shock.

"I told you not to follow me!" she cried.

"So how do we get out?" I repeated.

The rest of the rebellion was closer. She frowned and hastened to the door, shutting and locking it, barring it with a nearby chair.

"You were going to get out with the rest," she said.

"And you?"

She fell silent again.

"I wasn't."

"WHAT?!"

"Nianso... I'm Kristen again. That's the last thing I ever wanted to be."

The door shuddered from the impact of the rest of rebellion. MiracleStar turned to face it, her dripping stiletto in her hand. I remained looking at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you we don't care about Kristen?" I said, "We want MiracleStar. This isn't' going to help you, it certainly isn't going to help us."

"I didn't want this. I wanted to fade away into obscurity, not have my past dredged up again. There will be consequences for you if I remain. So I decided to save you and let Kristen go. I did not intend to loose you in the process Nianso..."

The door creaked and the hinges started to give way.

"I already saved us once tonight," I said, "I can't do it again."

"I noticed that. It seemed odd that we were welcomed so warmly. No, you cannot save us again. Taffin, Jaix, and Skyil will be alright, I think. But us... there's no way to change this. Let's make quite an end of it."

"Yes."

And I came to stand by her, our last stand.

"Are you quite resolved now?" a dry voice said from behind us.

I whirled around to see Diganis staring in a corner, a frown on her face.

"Diganis!" I cried, "Can you teleport us out of here?"

"Of course not. I lost my wings. I have no magic."

"Then you'll fight and die with us," MiracleStar replied, tossing her a dagger.

She caught it and dropped it to the ground in distaste.

"I don't' think so. Unlike you, _Kristen_, I don't share your taste for self-pitying melodramatics. I plan to make the most of this pathetic life I have left. You have it better than me, you know. You have your family. I have nothing. Now come here."

I moved over to stand by the air faerie, curious. MiracleStar did not move.

"Your family!" Diganis cried, "If you can't come to grips with what you are for yourself than do it for them!"

The door shattered and pets and faeries poured in. She dashed towards us and Diganis held up a jewel. It flared bright and when the light dimmed we were out of the basement. And MiracleStar fell to her knees and cried.


	36. Rebellion Part 9

We were in the dragon's lair. The very one that had given MiracleStar the paintbrushes in exchange for her service. He lay there, his massive bulk watching us in idle curiosity. MiracleStar let her stiletto fall to the ground, surprising her shuddering sobs as best she could.

"You have done it then," the dragon said to Diganis.

"I did. Why must you ask these things of me?" she snarled in reply.

"It amuses me. Now… MiracleStar - listen to me."

She stood and regarded the dragon before her, for once ignoring the massive wealth around us. I couldn't though and discreetly pocketed a handful of NP.

"Put it back," the dragon said softly, not even looking in my direction.

I sighed and endured a dirty glare from Diganis, reluctantly dropping the coins back onto the ground.

"So why did you save us?" my owner asked.

"I didn't save you; I saved Diganis. She just found the pity in her heart to save you even after you drug her into this mess. Or rather, had me do it. That was the coward's way out."

MiracleStar was silent for a long time.

"You always take the coward's way out," he continued, "You sold your freedom to me and now you were going to sell your life because you didn't like what you are. A coward's way out."

He gazed at her until she was forced to drop her gaze in shame.

"Be ashamed if you want, but don't let your past destroy your family. Now, I have one last task for you. Give me the starburst necklace."

She slowly unhooked it from her neck and walked forwards, dropping it into his massive paw. He closed his hand and squeezed tight. When he opened it the necklace fell from his hand - crushed.

"I release all bonds. All of you are free."

"What...?" she gasped.

"I have done what needs to be done. I am not the selfish being you think I am. The Essence has been restored, the Last Gifts have been divvied out, and the wielder of the Guardian Blade has been found. I have nothing more to do in this strand of life."

"What are you saying? We're just pawns... for what? You never really needed us? It was just a ruse?" Diganis cried.

"Pawns... for your own good. Perhaps someday you will understand. But yes, all this was a ruse. I never needed any of you. Go then. You have one last task. MiracleStar - go free your pets. Also, free An'feil no matter what the cost. Give him that sword. That is all."

MiracleStar followed his gesture to a cloth-wrapped bundle. She walked over and picked it up, feeling it's weight in her hands. Then I stepped forwards, my burning curiosity driving me forwards.

"I don't understand. The Essence? The Last Gifts? What are they?"

He smiled down at me.

"The Essence is an ancient thing I was charged to protect until the person who could wield it would come. That is done. The Last Gifts were spells of great power wrought by the faeries in their glory days. I was entrusted with them to guard. I modified them and gave them away as I saw fit - to you. Thus the spells are used up and shall never be used again. The Guardian Blade is another thing I was set to guard until someone would come that could wield it. I am released from my tasks. I too, am free."

"We were just a means to an end."

"Precisely. Off with you, you have things you need to do. Oh, and Nianso, you may want to restore some old friendships. You might need them. An ixi and draik duo, I believe?"

I bared my teeth at the mention of the two but didn't reply. I started to walk to the entrance but was stopped by a shimmering surrounding me. I heard the murmuring of the dragon in a spell and then the world blurred. I was standing outside the faerie palace, MiracleStar and Diganis with me.

"That stupid meddlesome dragon!" I shouted.

"MIRACLESTAR!"

A tan blur shot past me and tackled MiracleStar. She managed to stay upright, even with the sword in her arms, but that was before Taffin and Jaix also joined Skyil. She fell over backwards, three pets fighting to hug her about the neck.

"Get off!" she shrieked, laughing.

"Losgadh'eolas is quite resourceful," Diganis murmured.

"It would seem so," I marveled.

"We were hiding - "

" - and this light surrounded us - "

" - and now we're here and here you are!"

"How'd you get out?"

"What's that you've got?"

MiracleStar laughed and shoved them off, sitting up on the clouds.

"Alright. The dragon got us out of here. He gave all of us our freedom. We don't have to answer to him anymore. He also gave us this sword and one last mission. So let's go see Fyora."

She picked herself up and led the way into the palace. We were met by a light faerie who quickly brought us up to see Fyora in her throne room. We were the only ones in there.

"Diganis," she said in distaste, "Why have you returned?"

"To piss you off," she retorted, "And to see that something gets done."

"Hmph. Very well... I will release your pets Kristen."

MiracleStar raised her chin in defiance to that name but did not say a word. One by one Fyora removed our collars. I growled at her as she took off mine.

"There. It is done. You have your freedom now and I have my safety. I doubt I will ever need you again Kristen, and if I do, I will find some other way of having it accomplished."

"Did your faeries find the hideout after we left?" she asked.

The queen nodded.

"And it was quite a mess they said. Jhudora has quickly avowed any involvement with it, claiming the captured members are just using her as a scapegoat. I am officially denying involvement also, claiming my own faeries arrived there only on the reports of a lone individual acting on their own initiative. I would _never_ condone such violence."

She smiled at the irony.

"And now everyone that would think of trying to overthrow me is terrified because they all know I was responsible, although no one will dare say it. We shall not have trouble for a long time, at least, not in your lifetime. You always did have such a unique style of handling your missions..."

"I did," the thief replied grudgingly, "Violent, bloody, and I left because I was a selfish coward. But I have my pets now and that's all I need. I... can't say I really hate you. But I do have one request."

"Name it."

"Release the faerie An'feil."

Fyora was silent for a moment.

"But why?" she asked in genuine confusion, "You cannot hope to think that he will forgive you so easily."

"That doesn't matter. I'm tired of seeing people suffer. You owe me this."

"Yes. I do. I will see to that he is released and all of you are taken down to Neopia."

She stood and led the way out into the hallways and down into the dungeons. She unchained the air faerie with her own hands. He slowly stood, rubbing his wrists.

"Here to kill me?" he asked bitterly.

"No. You are exiled, nothing more. Go with these people."

And she waved her hands, murmuring soft words and the now-familiar sensation of teleportation surrounded us.

We were in a field on the very outskirts of Neopia Central. Diganis raised her head, looking up at the clouds, then sighed and walked away from us, her arms wrapped around her waist. An'feil gazed at each of us, pale and wan, the bruises on his face standing out strongly against his pale skin.

"I'm sorry..." MiracleStar murmured.

The faerie didn't' reply. He simply drew his fist back and hit her across the face as hard as he possibly could. I snarled and leaped forwards, ready to hurt this person who dared lay a hand on my owner. But MiracleStar stopped us with one gesture, staggering back to her feet, holding a hand against her cheek in pain.

"Leave him. I deserved that. I did. You quite satisfied now?"

He nodded sharply.

"Good. Then take this."

She tossed him the sword. He unwrapped it and stared at it in confusion.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure," MiracleStar replied with a soft grin, "But I was told to give it to you. Now go protect her."

He looked confused for a moment, then turned to look at Diganis, at her back facing us, devoid of wings. He started to walk towards her, then paused, looking back at us.

"You know," he said, "I really don't understand you. I really don't."

"Neither do I," MiracleStar whispered in return, "Neither do I."


	37. The Last Gifts 1

_Above all, the question is: why me? That question has haunted me, MiracleStar, everyone, for our entire lives. I have seen my own hateful, my own evil, my own suffering, spread out to touch and infect seemingly everyone I come in contact with. So has MiracleStar, Jaix, Skyil, and Taffin. We are a restless bunch, pained and torn by who and what we are. This could not continue. We could not slip through life living by a dagger and a whim forever. And so we found ourselves faced with a crisis, a breaking point in which everything tumbled down around us and we were forced to choose between the end of our pain and sorrow and keeping our family intact._

I could see his face again. His tears building under eyes that had turned to steel. But here, he walked away forever. I cried and cried for him to stop, but he kept walking, never vanishing into the distance, always staying just out of my reach. I ran for him, stretching out a pure blue arm, devoid of any stars, trying to touch him, to beg for his forgiveness, but I never quite made it. Something was holding me back. I turned and saw… myself. My haughty and spiteful gaze, the starry zafara body drawn up high, the dragon wings curving above my head. And I cried for her to let go, to let me go to him, but she refused. And I screamed that I hated her, no me, and still he left, never turning back, not caring, just as I didn't care then…

I woke. Just a sudden startled gasp and my eyes shot open, taking in the darkness and the pale light from the street filtering in through the window of my room. I lay there, gasping, my fur slicked with sweat and the sheets tangled in my legs and tail. A dream. Just a horrible nightmare. Deeply unnerved I untangled myself from the sheets, slicking back the fur around my eyes and I did so. I'd been having these dreams for months now, ever since we had gone on our ill-fated mission with MiracleStar.

I slipped out of my bed and padded over to the window, prying it open and slipping out onto the windowsill. From there I grabbed hold of the gutter and hoisted myself onto the shingled roof, barely noticing the cold beneath my paws. It was a crisp night, not too cold, but enough that I could feel the chill from beneath my fur. I settled myself upon the roof, gazing up at the stars. This was my favorite recluse, a hideaway from the world when things got to be too much, when the intensity of life was too much to handle. I would sit here for hours, staring off into the infinite heavens and I would dream. I would wonder about how things could be and how things might have been better. Hindsight is 20/20 and I was consumed by it. But I could not help it – it seemed my subconscious mind had a sick and twisted desire to force me to relive my past. I could have been happy there. I saw that then, how if I had only acted differently and seen from beyond my veil of hatred that I could have been very happy. I never would have destroyed myself and stained my paws red. And my dreams reminded me each night, in cruel detail, of what I had done.

I did not know what they meant. It seemed that our world had been dumped on ear and rearranged when we had stood by MiracleStar's side and told her that we would not let go. Something had happened down there, something that had changed me, her, all of us. Jaix had retreated into himself and I wondered just what was eating away at him. I had seen him in my dreams before, he had been chasing a star but each time had fallen short. Did he fear failure? Did he fear that he would not be able to protect MiracleStar – for surely that was what the star represented – from her own guilt and shards of past? I truly did not know. Then there was Taffin. He seemed twitchy, nervous, and overly protective. Again, I did not know why. Perhaps he believed that we could be torn away from him, for that was what it seemed each time it even remotely looked like one of us would come to harm. He had confided to me once that he had believed MiracleStar and I lost to him forever during that chaotic moment in that hateful basement. There were tears in his eyes when he had said that.

Skyil had drawn into herself entirely. She felt horrible guilt over what had happened, guilt that was only abated by MiracleStar's calm assurance that she deserved none of the blame. Our owner had even promised her that she would never make her use her talent ever again unless it was completely necessary. Only after that did she start speaking again. But I knew she still had nightmares for I could hear her cry out in her sleep at times, a single name, the name of the person she had most deeply wronged. An'feil.

MiracleStar herself, well, she had changed immensely. Her past had come to the surface in all its vileness and instead of conquering it as we had hoped she wallowed. It drug her down, day after day, every time she looked at one of us she remembered. I did not know what it would take to save her. I had hoped that by standing united by her side we would prove once and for all that she was not Kristen, that that self was gone and that she was something greater. It was to no avail. MiracleStar hated and blamed herself for everything, for all her pain and ours. The last blow An'feil had struck her was more an emotional mark than a physical one. She had taken it as her due punishment and decided that her place in life was to be despised. I despaired. She was MiracleStar, our owner, and the only person who could eventually save us and our family from destroying ourselves.

Me? How had I changed? I hated what I was and what we had done. It was a low and disgusting thing. I wanted out, I wanted away from this pain. I longed to just open the window and fly, fly away until the stars faded into molten dust and everything was no more. I wanted to be gone, for everything around me to die away into nothingness. I wanted to be reborn as someone else entirely with no past and a future that did no look so bleak. Simply put – I wanted to run. My family either hid or fought the past in their own way. I, I wanted to run away from it. And I reviled myself for wanting that as it was exactly that attitude that drove me to the Dragon Thieves in the first place, that attitude that drove me away from my original owner.

Oh, we were a mess alright. A horrible mess. But things could not last in that state forever. Indeed, the stage was being set for a radical turnaround, an event that would shake everything about us and bring MiracleStar to the glory she so deserved. We would be saved, but in the most unusual manner ever. I never saw it coming. None of us did.

I can only speculate how it happened. We had quite a reputation in the undergrounds of Neopia. We never left a trace of our work and yet we still managed to arrive at the market each day with rare and valuable items to pawn off for re-selling. We were admired, feared, and respected. That alone has significant weight. Also, we had worked for Malkus Vile and outwitted him to some degree. The people meant to take his fall got off scot-free. That brought an infamy of itself, coupled with the fact that Malkus Vile did not seek revenge and let us go without a blink. Some whispered that he even found it funny, that his scapegoats found a way out of the trouble he landed us in. The last strike against us? We had been pawns in Fyora's game. No, we were not pawns. We were wild animals loosed among the innocents. We had a reputation. A horrible and evil reputation, but that was exactly the kind of thing that reached ears like _his._

We had help. There were people who were willing to stand by our side and declare themselves our friends, ready to fight and face destruction for the sheer act that they believed we would triumph. I think I understand why they did this now, that they saw in us redemption for not only our actions but also theirs. Mharen and Tharen saw it as a true act of nobility, as proof that the line of Echelon was not corrupt and that they held the spirits of true knights beneath their rough exteriors. Diganis followed us because she had nothing else to bind herself to. She had been stripped of everything of value to her and now she saw us as a means to reclaim some value to her life. And An'feil came because he too had nothing left, nothing but the duty he had been charged with and the duty that the Guardian Blade had bound him to. All of us were bound by our pasts in this. And it was those very pasts that would save us all.

The important thing is that when Losgadh'eolas released us from all bonds he set the groundwork for the breaking and healing of my family. We were free, completely, entirely, and we were completely lost in that freedom. Sometimes I wonder if he knew what I would choose in the end, when everything was promised and everything was taken away. But I diverge. The story needs to be told. I will start us off then, at precisely a week before the first stone was cast, that first little pebble that started an avalanche. Listen then, to my story. Listen to the end of the Dragon Thieves, and the beginning of something wondrous.


	38. The Last Gifts 2

He was whistling again. It irritated him to no end and yet the boy persisted, an idle tune seeping out of his pursed lips every time he sat himself down in front of the computer terminal. 'Nervous habit,' he had called it. Can't help it. Just a reflex, helps him concentrate. Dr. Sloth took a slow deep breath and let it out again, standing just over the boy's shoulder, watching him fly through the commands on the keyboard. What _was_ he whistling? Some random tune being made up off the top of his head, or perhaps some new catchy single from those Neopian bands? Twisted Roses, perhaps?

It didn't really matter. Dr. Sloth quickly dismissed it, trying to tune out the droning distraction, watching the human patter away at his task. More windows popped up on the screen, files opening too fast for the green-skinned villain to follow. The boy was brilliant, no doubt about that. Brilliant, ambitious, and willing to throw his lot in with one of Neopia's most infamous villains.

"Alright. Here it is."

Dr. Sloth turned to regard the large view screen on the opposite wall. It flickered once as the boy ported the file to its surface, then resolved itself into a recorded image of a frightened blue kacheek sitting in a chair in the middle of a cold steel room.

"I don't know if anyone else made it," the kacheek was saying in a frightened voice, "they were all over us. That kyrii, the fire one, just vanished and reappeared at whim. And the starry zafara, well, it was like I couldn't touch her. I swear I got close enough but then I just – wasn't. It was like reality itself was rearranging itself to help them."

"Was there anything else odd?" a voice from off-screen prompted.

"Yes. They all had dragon wings, well, all except for the human girl."

"Satisfied?" the boy asked from behind him.

"Yes. Quite. You can stop it now Tapaidh."

The view screen went black as the human stopped the recording.

"That kacheek came to us two days ago," Tapaidh said, rattling off what Dr. Sloth already knew, "saying something about a failed rebellion against Fyora. Most of the information was worthless but I think this relates directly to the information we've gleaned about the last gifts."

"Then you think these four pets may have the last gifts."

"I'm almost positive. The patterns of their actions reinforce what we've already learned. Furthermore; look at these graphs."

A grid appeared on-screen with five different colored lines on it.

"The gray line is the normal energy levels of Neopia, specifically around Neopia Central. Basically – magic, what the faeries and pets draw off of to perform those skills and spells and such."

"And the four lines are the pets."

"Exactly! They're a form of uncharted magic, something we've never picked up before. Remember when I had to re-program our sensors?"

"Yes. Your whistling gave me a headache."

Tapaidh blew off the insult, his brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well, see how each line jumps at different times? Those jumps correspond directly with when the last gifts are being used."

"Or what we think are the last gifts."

"And see the blue one? Off the charts. It has to be the gift that alters reality. There's no other explanation."

The boy settled back as Dr. Sloth studied the graphs for a bit longer. Tapaidh was brilliant, no doubt about it. He was only twenty-three, fresh out of the Neopian University and ready to conquer the world. Literally. He'd come straight to Dr. Sloth, declaring that he could do incredible things for the villain if he was allowed to share in the glory of taking over Neopia. Seeing his potential, Sloth had agreed, and now found himself laden with a tall, scrawny pale-skinned boy with long brown hair that was always pulled back into a messy excuse for a ponytail and an annoying habit of whistling for concentration.

"Do you have a plan?" Tapaidh asked politely.

"Brilliant plans do not come at request," Dr. Sloth replied tersely, folding his hands behind his back, "Give me a moment. And no whistling."

There was a squeak as Tapaidh swiveled the chair back around to face his terminal. Probably playing games now. The Dr. paced the control room of his ship, lost in thought. If Tapaidh was right, and the last gifts had been divvied out, then it meant that he finally stood a chance on getting his hands on them. The last great spells of the faeries and the ability to alter reality. If he could somehow get his hands on those pets… somehow strip their abilities for his own use… and alter reality to his liking…

He needed more information. Sloth had learned the hard way that Neopians were no pushovers. And from what he'd learned from those that had run into these… Dragon Thieves… this group was a bit tougher than normal. They'd have to be taken by a ruse. Some sort of trick that they wouldn't expect.

"Tapaidh. Where's that pet of yours?"

"Eeeh, I dunno. I'll call him."

He flipped a couple switches and spoke briefly into a small mic. Dr. Sloth could hear Tapaidh's voice resound across the ship's loudspeaker system, summoning Leantainn to the control room.

"Did you turn it off?"

"Oh!"

Another couple clicks.

"Forgot again. Sorry."

Dr. Sloth sighed. Brilliant, yes, but sometimes a touch absent-minded. He'd never survive on his own as an evil mastermind, hence his partnership with Dr. Sloth.

The two only had to wait a couple minutes before the doors slid open and a shadow gelert trotted lazily. While Tapaidh was all energy and intense concentration Leantainn was nothing but loose and easy-going. They were opposites, but somehow managed to get along without driving each other crazy. For his part, Dr. Sloth actually liked having Leantainn along for the ride, and made sure to use the gelert's talents.

"What's up boss?" the gelert yawned, revealing a pink tongue amidst his black muzzle.

"I have a job for you," Dr. Sloth replied.

"Oh joy. Does it involve food? Because the stuff you got around here ain't worth the effort of eating."

Both ignored the NeoPets comments, used to Leantainn's easy sarcasm. The gelert was a bit large for most of his kind, tall and muscular, fur gleaming on top rolls of muscle. He wore silver anklets studded with as single blue gem about each leg and a matching collar around his neck. Embedded in these were various devices Sloth had installed, a recorder on the collar and small charges in the anklets that could stun an opponent. Leantainn had made frequent use of that when kidnapping pets for Dr. Sloth to test new potions on.

"It does involve going to Neopia," the Dr. explained, "I want you to spy on a human by the name of MiracleStar and her pets. Jaix NightStalker, Skyil SecretJewel, Taffin StarJumper, and Nianso DreamWish. Be very careful, the pets are extremely powerful and their owner is no exception."

"Yeah yeah, spy on pets, don't get seen, etc, etc. Do I get money to buy stuff while I'm out?"

"You have enough junk!" Tapaidh called out, still enwrapped with whatever he was doing on the computers.

"I never have enough stuff!" the gelert protested, "Besides. I want decent food. You can spare some neopoints for food, can't you?"

"Yeah yeah, fine. Just don't take all my np, alright?"

The gelert grinned and turned his attention back to Dr. Sloth, gazing up at him with lopsided ears.

"So. When do I start?"

"Right now."

The gelert yawned again and made his way to the door, vanishing into the hallway. Dr. Sloth sighed inwardly and walked back to stand over Tapaidh's shoulder.

"I want you to turn on Leantainn's collar receiver as soon as he gets to Neopia. Inform me if you find anything of use."

"Sure thing."

Dr. Sloth waited one more moment before making his way to the exit also. This was going to be a delicate mission, finding and extracting the last gifts, but if all went well, he would have everything.

It took only a matter of hours for Leantainn to get shuttled down to Neopia from the Virtupets Space Station. Once in Neopia Central he made his way for the address where this MiracleStar resided. He noted with some disgust how the neighborhoods steadily deteriorated as he made his way closer through the suburban area. It wasn't too hard to pick out MiracleStar's house – it was the shabbiest of the lot. The paint was peeling, scattered balls resided in the front yard. He sniffed at one that had rolled over to the sidewalk, taking in the scent of leather, red stitching, and the odor of a kyrii. He raised his head, gazing at the untidy house front and garden that had once been beautiful. Now it had fallen into disrepair, as had everything else about this house. Pathetic indeed. With a sigh the gelert kept moving, quickly scouting out a path of approach for when night fell. He'd have to get closer, but not in broad daylight. Once the sun was gone he'd see what he could find. For now, the tantalizing scents wafting down from the shops of Neopia Central were calling him. The bag of neopoints around his neck were waiting to be spent, and he was positive there was some delicacy with his name on it out there.

"Hey Tapaidh," he said, brushing an ear against the comm. piece, "I think I have an idea. We'll need a temporary residence and I'll need you to come to Neopia in person."


	39. The Last Gifts 3

_(Author's note: this is where I have picked up again, after a very long absence from writing about the Dragon Thieves. I am still using the plot I devised way back then, while I was still writing about them, but you may notice a change in quality and style.)_

Ever watched a rose bush wither? It's a very pathetic sight. The petals curl up and turn black, finally falling away to rest in the dirt around the base. Then the leaves shrivel, huddling their sides in towards their hearts and casting a glare at the world around them. Then they too are brushed away by the wind. In the end, all that's left is the branches and the thorns. They remain, brittle, broken, and hissing at the world around them in bitter distaste. The last thing to happen is the bush is dug up and thrown in the fire to turn to ash and scatter across all the earth. Then there is nothing.

I could not help but think about this as I left the house that day. Taffin called something after me about actually staying at home for once. I slammed the door behind me as a response. I couldn't stay there. The petals were already sagging.

There was a lump of black fur collapsed on the sidewalk just by the shadow of our house. I stopped before the pet, glaring down at him.

"The hell you doing?" I snapped.

"Napping," he replied, "Had to get away from the house and this is the warmest spot around. Please don't block my sunbeam."

"This is my house."

"Sidewalk is public property."

"Lardass," I snarled and walked past him, stepping on his tail in the process, "Go find some other piece of sidewalk."

I didn't have any particular destination. The Gelert had put me in a sour mood and all I really wanted to do was get my aggression out in any way possible. So I walked. And walked. I had no destination, I just meandered out of the neigborhood, across streets, through parks, just anywhere my feet took me until I was completely lost. It wasn't a bad feeling; not knowing where I was. I was used to it.

It was growing dark by the time my senses oriented. I could hear thunder in the distance and I dimly realized that a storm was rolling in. A thought appeared in my mind – I could ride the storm, gliding along the very crest of it. Maybe some of its power would be imparted to me or maybe I would become the storm itself, like legends of old. Or maybe I would just get wet and cold. Either way, I had other things to consider first, such as why this particular street was tickling my memory.

I had been here before, years ago. It was a different Zafara that had walked along this sidewalk, someone lonely and longing for something she could not even name. I suppose that the only thing that had really changed was my appearance.

I found my old house at the end of the block. There were lights in the windows and I could see the shadow of a figure moving around, tall, human. I stood there on the sidewalk, just watching and listening to the approaching thunder.

The shadow paused by the window, then vanished, and the door opened. I almost ran but he spoke before my muscles reacted.

"Yes, hello?"

My throat grew tight and it was an effort to breath. When I finally replied I found my voice was hoarse and broken.

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

"Alright, you just looked lost there."

Another voice from behind him. I saw clawed feet and fire patterns.

"Tim? Who is it?"

"Some Zafara."

"I'm sorry for bothering you," I said, suddenly afraid of this new pet behind my old owner, "I should be going."

"Better hurry. The storm looks like it's about to break."

The krawk appeared then. Wide eyed, like I used to be, and everything I'd wanted in my old life. A family. A home. A place of my own.

"It's far too late," I whispered and something in the human's eyes shattered. But I had started to run before the recognition blossomed to full effect.

The rain started to fall, heavy bullets that beat into my fur and created a stampede of sound all around me, rattling off gutters and bouncing off the pavement. I just ran. The streets were deserted save for a lone dragon-winged Zafara, running as if her heart would burst, sobbing and unsure what was water and what was salt. I could have been there, with Tim, with the rest of my old family. I'd chosen this path, this miserable excuse for a life, and there was no one to blame but myself. Finally, I ran out of momentum, staggered, and fell into a puddle.

I'm not sure how long I was there. Water slipped into my nose and made me sneeze. My head cracked against the pavement at the movement and the resulting pain throbbed behind my eyelids. Maybe it was the footsteps. I wasn't sure. But someone picked me up and carried me inside their house, laying me out on the couch, wrapped in towels and a fire blazing along the far wall. I didn't see much of who it was. Just the hands, long fingers, bony and smooth. Pale skin. Thin wrists. I didn't care to ask his name or why he was taking care of me after I collapsed in front of his house. He stayed with me throughout the night until I finally fell asleep.

I woke to a wet nose and the smell of pancakes. The wet nose was actually not my own, it belonged to a black snout that was nosing about my ears.

"Nmmph," I mumbled, "Back off or I'll rip out your liver."

"Threats so early in the morning?" the pet replied, stepping back, "Very civil of you."

I blinked the sleep from my eyes and regarded my host. A shadow Gelert, silver collar around the neck and matching anklets. He seemed familiar.

"You are…?"

"Lardass," he affirmed, "But you can call me Leantainn, if you wish. I prefer it to lardass."

"Nianso."

"A pleasure. Want breakfast?"

He vanished in the direction of the smell before I could answer. I busied myself with sitting up and trying to stretch some of the soreness out of my neck, shoulders, and wings. I probably wasn't too far from home then, if that Gelert had meandered into my neighborhood simply for a nap. While I waited for Leantainn to reappear with food I studied my surroundings. The house seemed quite barren. Either these people were poor or they hadn't been living here very long. Outside the window I saw water still dripping from the roof, tiny crystals gliding along the sunbeams.

"Ah, you're awake."

This time the voice was different. I looked over and saw the human that had carried me in during the storm. He was tall, skinny, and wore his hair in a brown ponytail. Leantainn was walking just behind him.

"I'm Tapaidh," he said, placing a tray on the table before me, "My pet says you are Nianso."

"Thank you," I replied awkwardly and started to eat.

"It's not a problem. I saw you collapse the other night and couldn't just leave you in the rain."

"You live near my house?"

"I think so."

I marveled at how far I must have ran then. Or had they carried me? I couldn't remember. Everything was so jumbled in my mind. I think I was carried for a distance but in my ragged state last night a minute was an eternity.

"Would you like me to call your owner?"

The food lost its taste.

"Sure," I replied, simply because that seemed to be the appropriate answer. Tapaidh rose and left the room. Leantainn stayed and watched me eat.

"You're creeping me out," I growled.

"You're awfully blunt."

"You have no idea."

He seemed to just roll with it, like a boat on the ocean. I wondered if anything could faze him.

"You know," I said, "you're taking a big risk here, bringing a stray pet in like this. One with dragon wings no less. There's no telling what I am."

His ears just went back and one brow lifted slightly.

"I mean, I could be very dangerous. What's to say I wouldn't just draw my dagger and kill you both?"

"What dagger?"

I dropped my hand to my waist.

"Well shit." I must have left it at home the other day in my haste to get out of the house.

He laughed and I returned to the task of eating. Maybe I'd have Skyil read his mind and tell me what would rattle his composure.

"She's coming over," Tapaidh announced from the doorway, "Should only take a couple minutes."

I nodded.

"Hey Nianso. I know I hardly know you and you're someone else's pet and all, but can I ask you something?"

I didn't reply, just ate. He came over and squatted on his heels before me.

"Why'd you leave home like that, in the storm?"

"Probably the same reason Leantainn there left his yesterday."

They both grew very quiet and exchanged glances with each other. Leantainn was the first to speak.

"Somehow, I doubt that." And there was something in his tone that forbade any other talk until MiracleStar arrived.


End file.
